CASTELO DE CRISTAL
by angelita2
Summary: Um jovem principe e a neta de uma criada. Uma amizade de infância que se transforma em amor, mas será em meio a nobreza a espaço para esse sentimento? O segredo é revelado e Kagome toma uma decisão. CAP 20 ON!
1. INTRODUÇÃO

**CASTELO DE CRISTAL**

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Nossa que saudade de escrever uma história. **

**Estou com a minha nova produção em termos de fanfic. **

**Novamente tentei inovar no tema (eu adoro novelas da Era Medieval). **

**Espero que gostem não só da fic como tb da idéia**

**Não se assustem no começo, a verdadeira história vai demorar alguns capítulos para começar, mas começo de fic é sempre uma ambientação dos personagens. **

**Essa fic parece ser um romance, mas também irá contar com aventura e drama.**

INTRODUÇÃO A HISTÓRIA 

A Idade Média é conhecida como cenário de belas histórias entre príncipes que enfrentam dragões para salvarem suas princesas presas no alto da torre, mas na verdade essas histórias são apenas frutos da imaginação fértil de alguns escritores.

Ainda assim existe algo que eles não mentem nessas fantasiosas histórias: o amor capaz de vencer desafios apenas para se tornar real. Ao longo do tempo muitos escritores contaram a história de vários amores, mas eles se esqueceram de a história do amor mais lindo que existiu naquela época.


	2. CAP 1  A HISTORIA DE IZAYOI E INUTAISHO

CAPITULO 1 - A HISTÓRIA DE IZAOYO E INUTAISHO 

Na Idade Média eram comuns as disputas entre humanos e youkais pelo poder; as diferenças existentes entre as raças eram motivos para inúmeras batalhas entre esses dois seres. Entretanto havia youkais pacíficos que viviam tranqüilamente entre os humanos e outros que até mesmo governavam terras de maioria humana. Esse era o caso de InuTaisho.

InuTaisho era um grande rei, não o mais honesto e generoso, e tampouco o mais adorado por seus servos, mas mesmo assim era um grande rei. Nos seus tempos de jovem havia participado de muitas batalhas das quais saira vitorioso, sim havia vencido com louvor adversários habilidosos e poderosos, e com isso havia conquistado muitas terras que se agregaram a seu reino, tornando-se o soberano das terras do Norte. Entretanto não eram somente terras que o grande rei InuTaisho conquistava, ele era conhecido também por ser um grande galanteador; ainda que houvesse entregado seu coração a uma única mulher a bela Izayoi.

Izayoi era uma jovem camponesa que InuTaisho havia conhecido quando regressava ferido de uma de suas muitas batalhas, ela era meiga e delicada, ainda que por vezes pudesse ver em seus olhos uma mulher determinada e guerreira.

Mesmo amando Izayoi, InuTaisho foi obrigado a se casar com a baronesa de SanMartinez, Sakura. Ainda que tivesse o nome de uma flor a baronesa era uma youkai fria e impetuosa, cujo objetivo era servir ao marido e fazer prosperar sua descendência. Sakura nutria um forte ódio pelos humanos, os quais considerava como uma raça inferior.

Desde que soubera que estava prometida ao rei InuTaisho Sakura se alegrou com a idéia de se tornar a esposa de um homem tão grandioso, e passou a nutrir por ele um amor doentio e cego, que ultrapassava os limites da razão, e desse dia em diante tudo o que ela enxergava era InuTaisho. Esse amor obcecado e egoísta ficou ainda mais intenso depois das bodas, a baronesa passou a idolatrar ainda mais InuTaisho. Em menos de um ano de casamento Sakura deu a luz ao primogênito Sesshoumauru; o filho era o orgulho de sua vida, esperava que ele um dia viesse a se tornar um grande youkai como seu pai e assumisse o trono do reino do Norte.

InuTaisho sabia do amor doentio que a esposa nutria por ele, e para o bem de seu reinado se afastou de Izaoyo logo depois do nascimento de Sesshoumauru. Seis anos se passaram sem que InuTaisho e Izayoi voltassem a se encontrar, mas o destino lhe reservava uma última e cruel surpresa. Quando voltava de uma das aldeias que compunham seu reino, InuTaisho parou em uma taverna para beber e descansar, para a seu espanto encontrou Izaoyo trabalhando lá; a mulher lhe contou que seu marido havia morrido na guerra e que sem condições para sustentar a casa ela foi trabalhar na taverna de sua irmã. O rei ficou espantado com a mulher que via a sua frente, era a mesma jovem pela qual ele se apaixonara há muitos anos, e naquela noite o amor de ambos se concretizou, e os laços que os unia tornaram-se ainda mais fortes.

InuTaisho passou a freqüentar mais vezes a taverna onde Izayoi trabalhava, isso gerou uma certa suspeita por parte de sua esposa que afim de investigar a mudança de comportamento no marido que havia passado a sorrir com mais frequência, mandou um dos guardas reais investigar; para a sua surpresa o guarda retornou três dias depois do pedido com a notícia de que o grande rei Inutaisho era infiel a ela. A rainha ficou furiosa quando esse mesmo guarda lhe contou que a amante de seu marido era uma humana, e que ela estava prestes a dar a luz a uma criança; uma criança que seria o fruto de um relacionamento pecaminoso entre um youkai e uma humana. Tomada pelos ciúmes e cega pelo ódio ordenou ao guarda que matasse Izaoyo e a criança, não podia deixar que tal criança impura viesse ao mundo.

O guarda partiu, então, para cumprir as ordens da rainha, mas não pode faze-lo, não pode matar uma mulher grávida; o guarda contou a Izayoi sobre o desejo da rainha de mata-la e pediu para que ela fugisse daquela aldeia se quisesse salvar sua vida e a de seu filho. Izayoi agradeceu ao guarda, e naquela mesma noite saiu da aldeia carregando em seu ventre a criança gerada pelo amor dela e de InuTaisho.

Quando o rei voltou a taverna para visitar Izayoi foi informado de que a mulher havia ido embora para sempre do vilarejo, e a única coisa que lhe restou da mulher amada foi uma singela carta de despedida, onde ela novamente afirmava seu amor por ele, e como motivo de sua partida colocou que ela não poderia ficar entre ele e sua família, sua verdadeira família; consolou-o por fim dizendo que o filho deles seria bem cuidado e que ela não deixaria faltar-lhe nada; por fim rogou-lhe para que voltasse a procura-la.

InuTaisho voltou para a casa desolado, decidiu que faria o que Izayoi lhe havia pedido: não a procuraria. Dizem que o tempo cura as feridas, mas InuTaisho descobriu que na verdade o tempo apenas torna as feridas ainda mais dolorosas. Cinco anos depois da fuga de Izaoyo, sua esposa Sakura faleceu vítima de uma enfermidade desconhecida; a morte de sua esposa o fez querer voltar a procurar por Izayoi e seu filho perdido, pediu que seu fiel conselheiro Myoga trouxesse notícias dela. Dois meses depois Myoga retornou de sua busca com a informação pela qual o rei tanto ansiava, entretanto, as noticias não eram tão boas; Izayoi havia morrido ao dar a luz à criança, mas a criança havia sobrevivido, e era um menino que por sua descendência era parte youkai.

Um menino poderia representar motivos para mais preocupações do que se pudesse imaginar, era sabido que quando um reino tinha dois herdeiros do sexo masculino era certo que um dia haveria uma disputa pelo trono; mesmo que o direito ao trono pertencesse ao primogênito, o mais novo sempre desafiava ao irmão para ficar com a coroa. E a dimensão do problema se tornava maior já que um dos herdeiros era um filho ilegítimo. Myoga aconselhou InuTaisho a se esquecer da criança, mas o rei se sentia em obrigação para com essa criança, além disso, não iria permitir que seu filho fosse criado como um marginalizado; pediu então a Myoga que trouxesse o garoto para morar no palácio.

-Me perdoe majestade, mas pretende cria-lo como seu filho? – perguntou o velho conselheiro incrédulo das intenções do rei.

-Sim – responde InuTaisho num tom de voz tão firme que não deixava margem a dúvidas sobre as verdadeiras intenções a respeito do destino que teria a criança.

-Senhor, irá causar uma guerra em seu reino. Sesshoumauru nunca irá aceitar um irmão bastardo.

Sesshoumauru vai passar alguns anos fora do país, e quando ele retornar será um homem maduro e sábio – ponderou InuTaisho.

- Mesmo assim senhor – Myoga tentava abrir os olhos de seu senhor ao erro que ele estava prestes a cometer.

-Myoga tenho a minha decisão tomada.

Myoga percebeu que o rei não voltaria atrás em sua decisão, e por isso marchou em busca do garoto, antes que o velho conselheiro pudesse sair do salão principal InuTaisho o chamou uma última vez.

-Myoga, qual é o nome do garoto?

O velho conselheiro sorriu e disse:

-Se chama Inuyasha, meu senhor, em sua homenagem.


	3. CAP 2  UM PRINCIPE QUE NÃO SORRIA

**CAPÍTULO 2 - UM PRINCIPE QUE NÃO SORRIA**

Aos 3 anos Inuyasha foi morar no palácio junto a seu pai, o pequeno foi bem recebido ainda que não soubesse ao certo o que estava acontecendo achou divertida a idéia de morar num lugar tão grande.

Com a vinda do pequeno Inuyasha ao palácio, InuTaisho encontrou-se com um problema nas mãos, teria que conseguir alguém para cuidar do menino, Myoga fez várias sugestões interessantes para ser a babá do pequeno, mas nenhuma fora de agrado do rei.

Numa noite chuvosa uma velha senhora apareceu nas portas do palácio, a mulher trazia nos braços um bebê que teria apenas alguns meses de vida. Sensibilizado pela história tocante da senhora que lhe dissera que vinha fugida da guerra que se instalará no leste, e ela apenas trouxera a roupa do corpo e a pequena neta nos braços Myoga a acolheu. Myoga lhe questionou sobre os pais da pequena, e esta balançou a cabeça e disse num tom de voz rouco que eles haviam morrido, e que a única sobrevivente fora ela e sua neta; a velha pareceu-lhe de confiança e indicou a velha senhora para ser a babá de Inuyasha, para indicar que a velha senhora era de confiança para tal cargo Myoga a apresentou como sendo uma velha amiga sua.

A velha senhora que havia se apresentado como Kaede passou a ser a babá do pequeno Inuyasha, logo nos primeiros dias em que começou a cuidar do pequeno Kaede percebeu que Inuyasha era um menino muito introvertido, preferia ficar quieto olhando para o nada ao invés de brincar como qualquer criança da sua idade. InuTaisho era totalmente indiferente aos desejos e anseios da pequena criança que cada vez mais se sentia num lugar ao qual não pertencia, principalmente quando as crianças da aldeia recusavam-se a brincar com ele por ele ser parte youkai. Os filhos de youkais também não o viam com bons olhos por ser ele parte humano.

Os anos foram se passando e Kaede cada vez mais sentia que Inuyasha se tornava cada vez mais frio e indiferente as pessoas ao seu redor, nunca o vira sorrir e nem sequer demonstrar qualquer gesto de afeto ou carinho para com algo ou alguém. Sentia que o jovem príncipe não tinha apego sentimental por nada no mundo, e isso a preocupava.

Quando o pequeno completou 7 anos, ela lhe apresentou sua neta; a garotinha sorridente contava com seus 4 anos e já mostrava-se ser uma jovenzinha muito espirituosa e iluminada, no entanto Inuyasha fez pouco caso da menina, e recusou-se a conhece-la ou brincar com ela. Ainda assim depois daquele dia ele nunca mais havia podido de deixar de notar a sua presença no palácio; e por muitas vezes ficara na janela do seu quarto acompanhando os passos da meninha pelo pátio do castelo; não sabia explicar o porquê lhe fazia tão bem escutar a risada da pequena. E sob o olhar de Inuyasha a pequena cresceu, e algo em Inuyasha mudou; e essa mudança se fez presente numa linda manhã de primavera.

O inverno havia sido bem rigoroso, muitos camponeses haviam morrido de fome e frio, o pequeno príncipe Inuyasha havia passado o inverno todo trancafiado em seu quarto; inclusive recusara umas tantas vezes a sentar a mesa ao lado de seu pai. Não gostava do inverno porque as pessoas quase não saiam de suas casas, mas principalmente porque durante o inverno não podia vê-la.

O garoto contava agora com 13 anos de idade, e começava a entender um pouco melhor o real motivo de estar ali e o porquê das pessoas do castelo o olharem com indiferença, ele era filho de uma união ilegítima entre seu pai youkai e uma camponesa humana, ainda que não soubesse bem ao certo o que tudo isso representava, sabia que o fato de ser filho ilegítimo do rei com uma humana era motivo de vergonha entre os membros do castelo; e olhar daquelas pessoas o incomodava. E o que lhe incomodava mais eram os comentários acerca de seu meio-irmão Sesshoumauru, pessoa a qual ele apenas conhecera por nome, mas que desde o primeiro dia não gostara.

Na primeira manhã de sol saiu para caminhar sem rumo pelas terras do palácio, já havia andando por muitos lugares diferentes, mas nunca havia ido até o jardim que ficava na parte de trás do castelo; decidiu ir até o local mencionado pela babá. Ao chegar no jardim ficou fascinado pelas altas árvores que cercavam o local; as plantas ainda estavam destruídas pela ação do gelo, mas notava-se que vida nova surgia entre as folhas amareladas e secas; e no meio do jardim havia uma bela fonte que jorrava água cristalina, os raios de sol refletidos na água fazia-a brilhar e isso dificultava a visão de Inuyasha que demorou um tempo para se acostumar com a luminosidade, assim que uma nuvem encobriu o sol Inuyasha pode finalmente ver uma menina brincando com a água da fonte. Acercou-se silenciosamente da garotinha que distraída nem notara a presença do menino, quando a pequena virou-se para trás assustou-se ao vê-lo parado tão cerca dela, e ao gritar se desequilibrou e caiu dentro da fonte. Inuyasha correu para amparar a pequena, e estendeu a mão a fim de auxilia-la.

-Você está bem?

Entretanto, para a sua surpresa, a menina recusou-lhe estender a mão, e apenas cruzou os braços ficando em pé no meio da fonte. Inuyasha imediatamente reconheceu a garotinha, era a neta da velha Kaede, a mesma menina que ela vira crescer correndo pelos pátios do castelo. Notou que a menina o encarava com prepotência, definitivamente ela não ia aceitar a sua ajuda, ao ver tanta determinação por parte da garota Inuyasha riu, sim, ele riu, como em muitos anos não o fizera; ele rira da atitude da garotinha gozada da menina que deveria contar com uns 10 anos de idade. Ao ver Inuyasha rindo a garotinha ficou ainda mais furiosa e numa virada rápida deu as costas ao garoto.

-Hey não fique zangada! Eu não estou rindo de você – disse Inuyasha a jovenzinha que permanecia de costas para ele.

Inuyasha começou a se aborrecer com a garota, e pensou que ela não falaria com ele baixo nenhuma circunstância, então, para a sua surpresa ela virou-se para olha-lo e mostrou a língua. E mais uma vez Inuyasha riu, o que fez a garota se zangar ainda mais, e voltou a dar as costas para o meio-youkai.

-Se você quiser pode ficar o dia inteiro aí nessa fonte, eu não me importo – disse por fim virando as costas.

Inuyasha começou a caminhar para fora do jardim, ao escutar os passos dele se afastando a pequena garotinha o chamou.

-Volta aqui! – gritou, Inuyasha virou-se para olha-la - Pensei que fosse me ajudar a sair da fonte – disse por fim estendendo a mão e abrindo um sorriso.

Por um breve momento Inuyasha pensou em seguir seu caminho e ignorar a pequena, mas não sabia explicar o porquê seus pés o faziam caminhar em direção a ela. Ao se aproximar Inuyasha pegou nas pequenas mãos da garotinha e ajudou-a a sair da fonte.

-Me desculpe – disse num tom baixo de voz.

A garotinha o olhou surpresa e tombou a cabeça para o lado direito a fim de ver melhor os olhos do garoto. Ao levantar os olhar encontrou os olhos castanhos da menina o encarando, ficou algum tempo apenas olhando a menina a sua frente, e esta ergueu a mão direita para tocar na sua orelha que se assemelhava a uma orelha de cachorro.

-Hey, nunca mais faça isso – gritou Inuyasha furioso recuando alguns centímetros.

A menina ficou assustada com a reação brusca que o jovem príncipe tivera e também recuou dois passos para trás.

-Me desculpe – disse simplesmente.

Um sentimento de culpa o invadiu por dentro, não queria ter gritado com a menina.

-Você é a neta da velha Kaede?

-Sim – respondeu singelamente.

-Você me conhece? – Inuyasha não sabia ao certo porque perguntara aquilo, mas a maneira como a menina o tratava fazia parecer que ela não soubesse que ele era o filho do rei.

As crianças da aldeia sempre se afastavam dele por ele ser filho do rei e também por ele ser meio-youkai, entretanto a menina parecia alheia a qualquer sentimento de preconceito para com ele.

-Você é o filho do rei, é o príncipe Inuyasha.

A resposta da garota o surpreendeu, ela sabia quem ele era, e mesmo assim não o tratava de forma cordial e nem mesmo fazia distinção entre eles, ela até mesmo o afrontara mostrando a língua para ele.

-Minha avó sempre me conta de você – continuou a menina um pouco encabulada – ela diz que você não tem amigos.

Inuyasha emburrou a cara, não gostava de entrar nesses detalhes, talvez fosse melhor ir embora.

-Quer ser meu amigo? – perguntou a menina abrindo um sorriso e estendendo a mão para Inuyasha.

O pequeno príncipe ficara surpreso com tal pergunta, nunca ninguém lhe perguntara isso. Iria dizer a menina sobre as muitas coisas que o impediam se serem amigos desde a diferença de classe social até mesmo pelo fato dela ser uma simples humana, no entanto, ao ver a garota sorridente a sua frente ele desistiu do sermão.

-Você quer mesmo ser minha amiga?

-Claro bobo!

Inuyasha ergueu a sombrancelha direita ao escuta-la chama-lo de bobo.

-Tudo bem, mas não me chame mais de bobo – a repreendeu – agora porque não vai tirar esse vestido todo molhado, poderá ficar doente.

-Certo – concordou a menina que começou a caminhar de volta para o castelo.

-Espere

A garota o encarou.

-Não me disse qual era o seu nome – era estranho, já estavam ali conversando há um tempão e nunca lhe ocorrera perguntar o nome da garota.

-Kagome – respondeu a jovem abrindo um sorriso ainda maior.

Kagome continuou seu caminho até o palácio, e Inuyasha continuou no jardim pensando na sua nova amiga. Sua nova amiga... que mágica teria aquela garotinha que o fazia esquecer de todos os seus problemas? Que encanto era ela capaz de lançar que fazia com que o mais simples gesto se tornasse motivo de alegria?


	4. CAP 3  LAÇOS DE AMIZADE

**CAPÍTULO 3 – LAÇOS DE AMIZADE **

Assim como as estações os anos passaram um após o outro; e a cada nova primavera os laços de amizade entre Inuyasha e Kagome se tornavam mais fortes. Quando eram crianças era fácil dizer que eram amigos, mas quando chegaram a adolescência as pressões sociais os fizeram esconder diante de todos essa inocente amizade; não entendiam o porquê o fato de serem amigos era considerado quase um crime pelos pessoas da aldeia e do castelo.

InuTaisho proibira o filho de se relacionar com as aldeãs do castelo, e Kaede apesar do muito que gostava de Inuyasha, pediu que Kagome não se aproximasse do príncipe, não queria que ele ficasse mal vista pelas pessoas da aldeia.

Sem poderem ficar juntos, eles conseguiram arrumar uma maneira de se encontrarem às escondidas, afinal a companhia um do outro fazia bem para eles, afinal eram as únicas pessoas que se compreendiam mutuamente. Eles buscam apoio um no outro para enfrentar a realidade que a sociedade os impunha.

Inuyasha apesar de ser filho do grande rei InuTaisho pouco contava com a atenção de seu grandioso pai, já que este por muitas vezes este parecia ignorar a presença do filho no castelo; ignorado pelo pai e rejeitado pela sociedade, Inuyasha desde tenra idade começara a se afastar de todos ao seu redor a fim de não ser ferido em seus sentimentos, se afastará de todos, exceto de sua pequena amiga Kagome a qual tinha em alta estima.

Kagome, por seu lado, não tivera uma infância de luxos como fora a de Inuyasha, mas tampouco podia reclamar; sua avó, a velha Kaede, sempre estivera a seu lado; desde pequena Kagome sempre notara que sua avó a tratava com certa distinção como se ela fosse alguém muito importante. A velha senhora a tratava com respeito e evitava contatos íntimos como carícias e afagos; além disso, quando estavam sozinhas Kaede a chamava de princesa, algo incomum naquela época onde aldeões não podiam receber o mesmo tratamento da realeza, entretanto Kagome parecia ser criada como se fosse da realeza; Kaede lhe ensinara a se portar como uma verdadeira dama, e proibia-a de fazer as tarefas domésticas, as quais considerava inadequadas para alguém... como Kagome. A jovem não gostava de toda esse tratamento especial, porém acatava com recato as ordens de sua avó, quem não gostava mesmo eram as demais garotas da aldeia que tinham quase a mesma idade de Kagome, não sabiam o porquê dela ser tratada com tanta distinção; isso acabou provocando a inveja e a ira das garotas da aldeia que se afastaram de Kagome, passando a esnoba-la.

Inuyasha e Kagome, a amizade era o que os unia e era o seu bem mais precioso, por isso a preservam, por isso a protegiam e por isso a escondiam para que assim pudesse mantê-la por muito tempo mais.

O local secreto escolhido para os encontros secretos foi um lago que ficava no meio de um bosque que havia atrás do castelo. Era em meio a paisagem deslumbrante do lago que Kagome e Inuyasha se encontravam todos os dias ao por do sol desde a adolescência.

Os últimos raios de sol brilhavam sobre o castelo, era uma perfeita tarde de primavera, era a primeira tarde de primavera daquele ano; o inverno havia sido rigoroso e muitas pessoas haviam morrido nas aldeias, a escassez de alimentos e o vento congelante haviam sido as principais causas da morte dos aldeões.

Inuyasha e Kagome encontravam-se reunidos em seu local secreto de encontro, durante o inverno quase não haviam se visto e isso era algo que chateava a ambos; não gostavam quando a neve caia, pois sem tantos afazeres Kaede e o rei Inutaisho ficavam mais tempo em casa, e isso era um empecilho para que eles pudessem se encontrar, entretanto sempre buscavam meios de ocasionalmente se encontrarem.

-Então o grande príncipe Inuyasha está se escondendo do seu irmão mais velho? – disse a garota em tom zombador.

-Kagome, não me provoque – respondeu o meio-youkai irritado apontando o dedo para a garota que ria.

-Oras Inuyasha a volta de seu irmão não pode ser tão ruim assim.

Kagome sentou-se ao lado do rapaz que permanecia olhando fixamente o lago. Aquele lugar lhe transmitia uma certa tranqüilidade, não sabia se a razão de tal paz interior fosse a magnífica paisagem ou a pessoa que sempre o acompanhava àquele local. Desde a adolescência ele e Kagome tinham um trato que cumpriam diariamente, se sentavam na margem do lago para observar o por do sol e conversarem, já haviam se passado quase 10 anos que haviam feito essa promessa, e poucos foram os dias em que a quebraram, e esses dias eram dias tristes para ambos, pois não podiam simplesmente desfrutar a companhia um do outro.

Entre eles não haviam distinções, para Kagome Inuyasha era apenas um garoto meio-youkai como qualquer outro, claro que naquela época não eram comuns garotos meio-youkais, o fato é que o título de realeza não a fazia trata-lo com respeito e recato; por seu lado Inuyasha não se incomodava com o fato de Kagome não bajula-lo, já haviam pessoas o suficiente para fazerem isso, Kagome para Inuyasha era como uma ... uma irmã, talvez essa seja a melhor definição para a relação deles, uma relação fraternal baseada em amizade e companheirismo.

Com tamanha convivência Inuyasha passara a conhecer melhor a misteriosa garota que chegara ao castelo ainda bebê no colo de sua avó Kaede; e Kagome passou a conhecer mais sobre o 'filho bastardo do rei' como todos o conheciam na aldeia. E por conhecer tanto o amigo, Kagome notou que havia algo além da volta de Sesshoumauru que o estava deixando-o inquieto. Não que o assunto de seu irmão não fosse motivo suficiente para deixar Inuyasha chateado, lembrou de uma conversa que tiveram acerca do assunto.

FLASHBACK

-Seu irmão vai voltar algum dia ? – perguntou Kagome

-Meu pai disse que quando ele se cansar das farras ele vai voltar

-Quando isso acontecer ele será o novo rei das terras do Norte, não é verdade?

Inuyasha continuava olhando o lago e não disse nenhuma palavra a respeito.

-O que vai acontecer com você? – perguntou a jovem num tom de preocupação.

-Nesse dia eu irei embora do castelo para sempre – disse firme levantando-se.

-Eu vou com você – disparou Kagome, a jovem levantou-se ficando frente a frente com o rapaz – eu não vou te deixar sozinho.

Por um momento Inuyasha ficou atônico com o que a garota dissera, mas logo disparou.

-E o que faria ao meu lado? Por acaso pretende se tornar uma guerreira? Não sabe nem cozinhar.

-E quanto a você vossa alteza, nunca saiu dos muros desse palácio.

-Eu posso me virar muito bem sozinho – disse altivo

-Gostaria de estar sozinho?

Novamente Inuyasha emudeceu-se diante da pergunta da jovem, claro que não queria ficar sozinho, afinal porque ela achava que ele a mantinha tão perto dele.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Igual que aquele dia Inuyasha olhava fixamente para o lago que se estendia a sua frente.

-Inuyasha o que está acontecendo?

-O que? – perguntou o rapaz desperto de seus pensamentos.

-Eu sei que alguma coisa não está certa – perguntou a moça num tom de urgência.

-Kagome, eu... – não sabia como lhe contar o que aconteceria quando seu irmão retornasse a casa; respirou fundo e sem olhar a jovem contou o que tanto o atormentava – eu vou me casar!

Agora foi a vez de Kagome emudecer-se diante da notícia, não podia acreditar que Inuyasha se casaria.

-O que está dizendo? – perguntou ainda incrédula

-Quando Sesshoumauru voltar eu vou ter que me casar com a princesa do reino de Stellar – explicou calmamente e com certa naturalidade.

-Você a conhece? – foi tudo o que Kagome pode pensar naquele instante.

A jovem sentiu como se o mundo caísse sobre ela, não conseguia racionar direito e nem mesmo compreender porque Inuyasha iria se casar com essa tal princesa.

-Apenas sei que se chama Kikyo – Inuyasha mantinha a voz calma, como se o fato de casar fosse para ele algo natural e esperado.

Kagome levantou-se, e Inuyasha fez o mesmo movimento, ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, em silêncio, não eram preciso palavras para expressar o Kagome estava sentindo, os olhos dela falavam por si mesmos; quando sentiu que não poderia mais continuar encarando Inuyasha daquela forma, sem dar explicações e sem se despedir Kagome saiu correndo.

Inuyasha não a seguiu, queria ter conversando com Kagome a respeito do casamento, mas quando viu os olhos da garota o encarando com tanta tristeza simplesmente perdera a vontade de falar com ela sobre o assunto, afinal o que poderia dizer a ela, se nem mesmo ele estava aceitando bem o fato de casar. Ele havia decidido que se casaria, ainda que não estivesse muito certo da decisão que tomara; naquele momento quando encarou a jovem sentiu que talvez tivesse tomado a decisão errada, mas por que era essa decisão se tornava errada se antes de vir ao lago essa decisão parecera ser a mais certa?

Sem poder encontrar uma resposta para essa pergunta, Inuyasha tomou a direção oposta de Kagome e se dirigiu de volta ao castelo.


	5. CAP 4 O CASAMENTO PLANEJADO

CAPÍTULO 4 – O CASAMENTO PLANEJADO 

Inuyasha estava deitado em sua cama, já estava naquela posição há mais de uma hora, no entanto, não tinha intenção de se mover dali tão cedo. Logo viriam chama-lo para jantar ao lado de seu pai, mas pretendia recusar pela quarta vez na semana, desde daquele jantar onde o grande rei InuTaisho anunciara perante todos os presentes que seu filho mais novo ia se casar com a princesa Kikyo da provincia de Stellar. Inuyasha não se conformava com tamanha ousadia de seu pai em anunciar seu 'casamento' sem ao menos questiona-lo sobre o assunto. As imagens daquele terrível banquete estavam a todo instante presente em sua mente.

FLASHBACK

-Quero anunciar o compromisso de meu filho Inuyasha com a princesa Kikyo de Stellar.

Palmas e saudações ecoaram pelo salão, indiferente a isso Inuyasha apenas se levantou e retirou-se da mesa. InuTaisho o olhou com reprovação, mas sem se importar seguiu seu rumo, sendo seguido pelo velho conselheiro do rei e, claro, seu tutor Myuga.

-Jovem Inuyasha não pode fazer esse desfeita diante de todos.

-Não podem me obrigar a me casar com quem eu não conheço ! – gritou altivo.

-Mas em breve a conhecera, ela é uma jovem muito distinta e bonita...

-Eu não quero saber dela! Não vou me casar com ninguém.

-E o que vai fazer quando Sesshoumauru assumir o trono, vai continuar morando no palácio? – disparou

-Eu vou embora do castelo – disse firme

-Ser um viajante sem rumo, ou pretende se tornar um camponês? – debochou – Não se engane meu jovem, sei que anseia por poder e respeito, e só o conseguirá se tiver seu próprio reino. Stellar não é um grande reino, mas é bem próspero; essa é a sua oportunidade de ter seu próprio castelo e seus próprios servos.

Inuyasha ficou por algum tempo calado apenas olhando o velho tutor a sua frente, e sem nada responder virou as costas para Myuga e foi em direção a seu quarto.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Myuga em certo ponto estava certo, se ele desejava se tornar importante e poderoso, a única maneira para conseguir isso, naquela época, era se casando com alguém de posição social elevada, os casamentos eram importantes alianças entre reinos, e um bom casamento poderia significar a ascensão ou condenação de um império. Outra maneira era através de guerras, a fim de conquistar terras, mas isso poderia levar muitos anos, e poderia-se morrer no processo. Dessa forma, o casamento era uma opção bem razoável a ser pensada.

O fato é que Inuyasha desde pequeno sempre soubera que seu destino seria se casar com alguma princesa de um reino aliado, e por mais que não o aceitasse, era certo que uma hora teria que se conformar com tal decisão. Pensara muitas vezes em fugir de tal destino, indo embora do castelo, mas a maturidade o fizera perceber que não havia nada esperando-o fora dos muros do castelo; que destino melhor poderia encontrar longe de onde fora criado? Por isso aceitar a proposta de casar com uma princesa desconhecida e assumir o trono do reino dela não parecia ser uma idéia a ser descartada.

Resolvera aceitar conhecer a moça, e depois daria sua resposta final acerca do assunto; Inuyasha havia tomado tal decisão dois dias depois do anúncio feito por seu pai, e já tinha a cabeça feita a respeito da proposta, então, por que estava tão chateado e aborrecido com o assunto nesse instante? Se já havia tomado a decisão por que estava tão desanimado? A idéia de se casar já não parecia ser mais tão boa assim, desde que contara para Kagome que ia se casar... Inuyasha pensou por um instante e finalmente percebeu o que o estava incomodando: a atitude de Kagome quando este contara que ia se casar. O olhar triste da garota o encarando não era algo fácil de esquecer.

-Aquela idiota, por que não deixou eu terminar de lhe contar sobre o casamento! – começou a resmungar consigo próprio.

E o que mais poderia ser dito a respeito do casamento? Inuyasha virou-se para o lado, queria esquecer de tudo o que havia acontecido, se pudesse voltar no tempo não diria nada a Kagome sobre o casamento, mas acreditava que a jovem pudesse ajuda-lo a tomar tal decisão. Se ao menos ela o tivesse escutado até o fim saberia que ele apenas queria que ela o apoiasse na decisão de não se casar, isso mesmo, queria que Kagome apenas dissesse que ele não precisava se casar com uma princesa que mal conhecia apenas para se tornar alguém forte e respeitado; tudo o que ele desejava era ouvir a jovem dizer que esse casamento só o faria infeliz, mas Kagome nada disse apenas foi embora.

Kagome também estava deitada na cama desde que voltara do lago não havia se movido de lá, e também não falara com ninguém desde então, ainda que sua avó tivesse insistido a jovem permanecera com o olhar frio e vazio. Kagome sentia algo preso em sua garganta, algo que a sufocava, eram palavras que ela reprimia dentro de si, com medo do caos que essas palavras poderiam ocasionar caso escapassem por seus lábios.

Inuyasha ia se casar, era isso o que estava a deixando inquieta, mas por que deveria estar preocupada com isso, afinal como dizia sua avó, nada mais normal que um dia um homem e uma mulher se casem e formem uma família; e por que o fato de Inuyasha se casar não parecia normal? Ficou pensando em mil possibilidades para essa resposta, e entre as respostas que faziam mais sentidos estavam: porque ele ia se casar com alguém que não conhecia, logo não a amava; e porque ela ia perder seu amigo. E era essa última que realmente a incomodava, não queria perder a companhia de Inuyasha.

Se contasse a sua avó sobre o casamento de Inuyasha, ela com certeza lhe diria que já era esperado que um dia ele se casasse com alguém da realeza, sim o título era importante quando os casamentos eram planejados, e que depois do casamento Inuyasha viesse a ser o governante de um país, afinal ele era um príncipe. E se dissesse a sua avó que ela não conseguia se alegrar por tal fato, a resposta de Kaede seria que ela estava com medo das mudanças que ocorrem na vida, e que mesmo que ela e Inuyasha fossem amigos um dia cada um iria seguir seu próprio caminho, afinal eles andavam por caminhos paralelos que pouco a pouco se distanciariam, pois eram caminhos que nunca iriam se unir. Essa com certeza seria a resposta de sua avó a suas dúvidas, mas Kagome nunca saberia ao certo afinal não poderia contar a sua avó que ela e Inuyasha eram amigos desde pequenos.

-Inuyasha espero que seja feliz – desejou a moça num sussurro, e nesse momento não pode mais conter as palavras que estavam presas em sua garganta e estas saíram por seus olhos em forma de lágrimas.

Inuyasha ainda estava incomodado com a atitude de Kagome, não entendia o porquê da moça ter agido daquela forma tão incomum. E de tanto se questionar a respeito percebeu que talvez Kagome tivera ficado chateada por pensar que se ele se casasse, eles não poderiam mais ficar juntos, isso era algo que Inuyasha não tinha percebido até aquele momento, se casasse com a tal princesa e se mudasse do reino nunca mais poderia estar junto de Kagome, sentiu uma tristeza invadir o seu coração ao pensar que ele e Kagome teriam um dia que se separar. Porém como poderia viver sem a companhia de Kagome, se há tantos anos ela estivera a seu lado nos momentos bons e tristes, sempre a seu lado. Virou-se para o outro lado e viu uma cadeira encostada a lareira, e inexplicavelmente se lembrou daquela vez que estivera doente por ter se molhado durante um treinamento com Myuga.

FLASHBACK

Inuyasha estava deitado na cama com um pedaço de pano úmido sobre sua testa o meio-youkai.

-A febre ainda está alta – disse a velha babá enquanto trocava o pano que estava sobre a testa do meio-youkai.

-Hey velha porque não vai embora, isso não é nada! – ordenou o príncipe que começava a se incomodar com tanta atenção desnecessária em sua opinião.

-Mesmo sendo parte youkai, também é parte humano.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho, não gostavam quando a velha babá tocava nesse assunto de ser parte humano; o jovem príncipe sempre estivera convencido que era a sua parte humana que o fazia ser um fraco perante a seu pai e aos membros do conselho que nunca confiaram em sua capacidade de fazer as coisas porque ele era parte humano.

-Nunca mais diga isso!

-Que é parte humano – repetiu num tom de voz sereno

-Já disse para parar de dizer besteiras! – gritou sentando-se na cama.

-Se continuar agitado desse jeito não vai melhorar tão cedo – novamente Kaede buscou ser serena em suas palavras.

Inuyasha emburrou e cruzou os braços, ainda que estivesse com 18 anos as vezes agia como uma criança.

A velha babá sabia que Inuyasha não gostava quando tocavam no fato dele ser em parte humano, mas acreditava que se o príncipe renegasse parte de sua origem, estaria renegando a si próprio; sempre buscara faze-lo entender que ele era parte humano e parte youkai e ambas as partes se completavam em seu coração. Entretanto a única coisa que o príncipe ansiava era por poder, mostrar a seu pai que podia ser tão forte quanto ele mesmo sendo um meio-youkai.

Kaede saiu do aposento carregando a bacia com água. Inuyasha ficou olhando fixamente para a porta esperando que essa a qualquer momento se abrisse, esperava que seu pai viesse vê-lo, o que nunca veio a ocorrer, mas Inuyasha esperou; alguns minutos depois o jovem príncipe vê Kagome entrando pela porta carregando uma bacia com água, a mesma bacia que Kaede saira carregando.

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou impaciente.

-Vim cuidar de vossa alteza que ao que parece está doente por sua teimosia em não mudar suas vestes molhadas, por vestes secas.

-Bah! – disse cruzando os braços – E quanto a sua avó?

-Disse que eu poderia ficar cuidando de você à noite, ela já não é mais tão nova para ficar acordada durante toda a noite, além disso, ela está a seu lado o dia inteiro.

-Não preciso de ninguém cuidando de mim – disse altivo.

-Oras quanto orgulho, o que lhe incomoda é que fiquem cuidando de você ou é a minha presença?

Inuyasha a encarou por alguns instantes, no fundo gostava de saber que haviam pessoas que se preocupavam com ele, mas não daria o braço a torcer, manteria seu orgulho.

Kagome esticou o braço e tocou a face de Inuyasha, o meio-youkai sentiu seu corpo tremer com o contato das delicadas mãos da jovem com sua face.

-A febre ainda está muito alta. – disse a jovem num tom de preocupação, e umedecendo o pano colocou-o sobre a testa de Inuyasha – é melhor deixar o seu orgulho de lado essa noite, eu vou ficar cuidando de você, então... apenas descanse.

Inuyasha pegou na mão da jovem e apertou-a bem firme deixando seus dedos entrelaçados. Não foram preciso palavras para que Kagome entendesse o que Inuyasha queria dizer com aquele gesto, quando o meio-youkai afrouxou a mão Kagome retirou a sua do meio das dele.

-Descanse tranqüilo que eu estarei ao seu lado por toda à noite – sussurrou enquanto afastava algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto do jovem príncipe.

Quando Inuyasha despertou pela manhã a encontrou dormindo sentada na cadeira perto da lareira.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Ela estava dormindo serenamente naquela manhã naquela mesma cadeira que agora ele tão fixamente olhava. Kagome sempre estivera por ele, como ele poderia viver longe dela?

00000000000

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Esses foram os quatro primeiros capítulos, ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer nessa história. **

**Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês leitores a respeito da fic. Aguardo ansiosa as reviews.**

**E quanto as minhas outras fics podem ficar tranqüilos porque o final vai estar garantido em todas elas. **


	6. CAP 5  O REINO DE STELLAR

**CAP 5 – O REINO DE STELLAR **

-Casar com o príncipe do reino do Norte! – gritou a moça em protesto.

-Kikyo vai fazer o que eu ordenar – a repreendeu seu pai.

Kikyo encarou seu pai mantendo uma expressão firme e decidida, era assim como sempre fizera quando era contrariada em algo. Kikyo era a princesa do reino de Stellar, assim como sua mãe um dia fora, a moça tinha portes de rainha, sempre altiva e decidida não deixava-se convencer facilmente, era orgulhosa; e essa personalidade forte somente realçava sua beleza exterior, a jovem princesa tinha lindos cabelos negros longos que pareciam o véu que cobria o céu a noite, seus olhos eram negros e sua pele alva. Era realmente um deleite aos olhos masculinos daquela época; mas era seu gênio que os afastava.

-Kikyo viajaremos dentro de dois dias – continuou o pai ignorando os protestos da moça que sem dizer mais nada saiu da sala do trono.

-Meu senhor, tem que ser mais paciente com sua filha – pediu um velho senhor que acompanhara a discussão entre pai e filha.

-Tudo isso é culpa daquele velho desgraçado!

O velho torceu o nariz ao escutar as palavras do rei de Stellar, não suportava quando este falava mal do antigo rei de Stellar.

-Uma filha, uma mulher... se eu tivesse um filho isso seria diferente – continuou resmungando – um filho assumiria meu reino sem problemas.

-Mas a filha do velho rei deu a luz a uma menina, apenas a uma menina – alfinetou.

O rei não gostara do comentário do velho.

-Escute bem, não é porque era conselheiro de meu sogro que pode ficar falando dessa forma atrevida comigo; só continua nessa posição porque...

-Porque assim o antigo rei deixou determinado – cortou o velho – assim como deixou determinado que apenas aqueles que tivessem seu sangue poderiam assumir o trono de Stellar.

O rei ficou com a face vermelha de raiva, odiava quando o velho conselheiro tocava nesse assunto. Era verdade que seu sogro deixara uma lei que dizia que apenas membros da família real poderiam subir ao trono; dessa forma o cargo que ocupava no momento de soberano pertencia por direito a sua filha Kikyo, já que ele não era membro da família real de Stellar, simplesmente havia se casado com a filha do antigo rei; e o fato de não ser pertencente a família real de Stellar nunca lhe dera o direito de ter plenos poderes sobre o reino e além disso o impedir de ter um filho varão, pois como sua esposa havia morrido logo após dar a luz a Kikyo, ele jamais pôde se casar novamente ou mesmo pode ter um filho com outra mulher; se o fizesse perderia a posição de soberano de Stellar passando para as mãos de sua filha, tudo isso estava incluído na lei deixada por seu sogro. Esse era o motivo de odiar tanto a seu sogro.

-É melhor sair da minha presença - advertiu o velho conselheiro.

O velho conselheiro apenas virou as costas e saiu da sala do trono. O rei sentou-se e ficou a meditar sobre o ocorrido. A verdade é que casar sua filha não era a melhor coisa a ser feita, afinal quando o fizesse Kikyo assumiria o reino de Stellar como rainha, mas se não o fizesse perderia o reino para o rei de Astúrias que vinha demonstrando grande interesse em suas terras, para não perder o seu reino ele tinha que buscar alianças concretas com reis vizinhos, e quem melhor para se fazer aliança do que com InuTaisho, um poderoso e rico rei, soberano das terras do Norte; a aliança entre o reino de Stellar e do reino de InuTaisho poderia trazer muitas vantagens econômicas para seu país. Se a aliança entre os dois reinos não fosse concetrizada teria que recorrer ao rei de Astúrias, mas este não lhe proporcionaria as vantagens de InuTaisho, por isso Kikyo querendo ou não ela iria subir no altar com o filho mais novo de InuTaisho.

Inuyasha estava sentado de frente para o lago, logo o sol se poria no horizonte e o jovem príncipe esperava que Kagome aparecesse hoje, afinal já se passara 3 dias desde que contara a ela sobre o casamento e desse dia em diante não a havia visto mais, nem mesmo no castelo, onde ocasionalmente a encontrava perambulando pelos corredores.

Havia pensando muitas vezes em perguntar a Kaede sobre a jovem, mas se o fizesse seria suspeito por estar perguntando a respeito de sua neta; e em nome do segredo que a tantos anos guardavam sobre sua amizade, nada perguntou.

Mentalmente o jovem príncipe torcia para que pelo menos hoje ela aparecesse, estava aborrecido com o 'sumiço' da garota, para não mencionar preocupado, mas como não notara nenhuma preocupação no rosto de Kaede naqueles dias acreditava que Kagome estava bem, apenas não queria falar com ele; às vezes se perguntava como ela podia ser tão insuportável, e ao tempo tão necessária.

O céu começava a se tornar escuro, logo seria noite, e mais uma vez Kagome não aparecera ao local de encontro. Quando as primeiras estrelas começaram a aparecer no céu, Inuyasha levantou-se e retornou ao castelo; decidira procura-la no dia seguinte sem se importar se alguém os visse juntos, afinal fora ela que começara com tudo isso não aparecendo para vê-lo. Estava decidido: amanhã ele procuraria Kagome, a moça gostando ou não.

Inuyasha levantou-se cedo pela manhã, iria procurar por Kagome em sua casa, sabia que tal atitude era arriscada uma vez que poderia colocar em risco a amizade deles, o que era algo que a tantos anos escondiam de todos; mas não se importou tudo o que ansiava no momento era falar com a garota.

Não demorou muito para encontra-la próximo a velha cabana onde ela morava com avó, aproximou-se sem medo de ser notado, em parte tanta segurança era porque sabia que Kaede já estava no castelo a essa hora, ainda assim havia o risco de ser visto por algum aldeão, mas não se importou. A jovem estava sentada num tronco de árvore e tinha algumas margaridas do campo na mão as quais acariciava com ternura, o jovem príncipe ficou paralisado ao vê-la ali sentada com o sol batendo em seus cabelos e a brisa da manhã brincando entre os fios. Kagome havia se tornado uma jovem muito bonita, aliás, sempre fora bonita desde pequena, tinha grandes olhos castanhos, pelos quais era possível ver sua alma pura e inocente e, tinha uma pele macia e dourada pelo sol do campo.

Inuyasha já havia notado tamanha beleza há alguns anos atrás, ele sabia que era por ser tão bela Kagome era cortejada por vários homens do vilarejo; inclusive, certa vez um vassalo ousara corteja-la, mas Kaede logo o pusera para correr, a velha senhora não permitia que nenhum camponês se aproximasse de sua neta; claro que se Kaede não o fizesse Inuyasha o faria, afinal, segundo sua concepção, esses homens que vinham cortejar Kagome não passavam de uns aproveitadores e não queria ver a amiga sofrendo por causa deles.

No entanto, não era Kagome que ia se afastar dele por causa de um homem, era ele que ia se afastar dela por causa de uma mulher a qual mal conhecia. Tomando coragem, não sabia porque precisava de coragem para falar com Kagome já que eram amigos a muito tempo, mas tomando impulso resolveu falar com ela, ele havia vindo aquele lugar para isso, falar com Kagome.

-Então está fugindo? – perguntou irônico

Kagome sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha ao escutar a voz do meio-youkai, levantando-se num sobressalto virou-se para fitar o amigo, ainda segurava firme nas mãos algumas margaridas do campo as quais havia colhido pela manhã. Ficou um tempo o olhando em silêncio, estava tentando decidir qual sentimento era mais forte naquele momento, a felicidade dele ter vindo procurar-la ou a raiva por ele ter ousado vir procura-la em sua casa.

-Inuyasha o que faz aqui? – situações de estresse emocional ocasionavam nela uma estranha sensação de perda de memória e falta de articulação com as palavras.

Inuyasha apenas a olhava com uma expressão séria, era lógico que ele havia vindo procura-la porque ela simplesmente não havia aparecido mais aos encontros no lago, e tampouco tivera a dignidade de avisar o motivo por ter se afastado; nesse caso não era falta de dignidade e sim falta de coragem em falar para o meio-youkai não podia mais encara-lo depois que soubera que ele ia se casar com outra mulher.

-Kagome por que não apareceu mais no lago?

-Inuyasha, esse não é o lugar para falarmos sobre isso – disse a jovem olhando de uma lado para o outro, receava que pudesse aparecer alguém e os visse juntos – eu vou até o lago... hoje ao por do sol... me espere lá.

-Eu não vou embora sem saber o motivo de você estar me ignorando, tudo isso é por causa desse maldito casamento – gritou o príncipe furioso.

-Por favor pare de gritar, eu disse que te explico isso mais tarde, agora volte para o castelo – suplicou.

Inuyasha percebeu que os olhos da garota começaram a ficar marejados, não quis mais prolongar o assunto, ela prometera vê-lo ao por do sol, esperaria até lá.

-Hoje ao por do sol no lago... se não aparecer, amanhã eu virei lhe cobrar uma explicação.

Kagome ficou indignada ao escutar Inuyasha dizendo que caso ela não aparecesse ele viria no dia seguinte cobrar uma explicação, ele podia ser o príncipe do reino do Norte, mas não devia satisfações da sua vida pessoal para ele, entretanto calou-se para não iniciar uma briga.

Ao longe escutaram a trombeta ecoar pelas terras do palácio, esse era sinal de que convidados reais estavam chegando ao castelo.

-Maldição – praguejou baixinho, mas audível o suficiente para Kagome.

-Inuyasha, quem está vindo ao castelo? – perguntou a jovem concentrando seu olhar na face do meio-youkai que não parecia muito feliz.

-Kagome, é melhor você não ir ao castelo hoje... eu estarei te esperando no lago ao por do sol.

-Está bem – confirmou a jovem.

Inuyasha saiu correndo em direção ao castelo, deixando para trás uma Kagome intrigada; a jovem não sabia quem eram os convidados reais, mas fossem quem fossem Inuyasha havia ficado muito preocupado com a chegada deles.

**000000**

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Fiquei feliz com as reviews que recebi, que bom que gostaram da idéia da fic.**

**A história começa a ganhar formato, e nesse capítulo 5 conheceram um pouco sobre o futuro sogro e a futura esposa de Inuyasha. **

**Inuyasha pede para Kagome não ir ao castelo, quem será que chegou ao palácio das terras do Norte?**

**Como notaram essa é uma história clássica com príncipe, princesa, criada, rei, rainha, conselheiro... enfim tem tudo o que uma boa história medieval deve ter, está apenas faltando... o cara mau da história! Claro que na minha fic não podia faltar alguém mau para infernizar a vida dos personagens e vocês vão conhece-lo no próximo capítulo.**

**00000000**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**Isa – que bom que gostou da fic, aguardo ansiosa sua opinião sobre os demais capítulos**

**MariInha – obrigada pelos elogios, pode ficar tranqüila que o Inuyasha vai ficar apenas com uma. Quanto a Kikyo, bom ela vai ser uma Kikyo diferente das Kikyos das minhas outras histórias, no próximo capítulo terá a oportunidade de conhece-la. **

**Nicki-chan que bom que gostou da fic, aguardo ansiosa sua opinião sobre os demais capítulos**

**ana Catherine pode deixar que a fic está prometida até o final**

**A TODOS OS LEITORES MUITO OBRIGADA POR ESTAREM AQUI!!!**

**DÚVIDAS, CRITICAS, SUGESTÕES É SÓ ENVIAR QUE EU RESPONDO!! **


	7. CAP 6 O REINO DE ASTÚRIAS

CAPÍTULO 6 – O REINO DE ASTÚRIAS 

Inuyasha chegou a entrada do castelo bem a tempo de ver uma linda jovem descer da carruagem, trajada com vestes finas de seda azul e na cabeça trazia uma singela coroa de ouro com rubis cravados nela. Acompanhando a moça havia um senhor de meia idade que pela enorme coroa de ouro com rubis e diamantes que ostentava na cabeça deveria ser este o rei, o rei de Stellar.

InuTaisho os recebeu calorosamente, e fez questão de apresentar imediatamente Inuyasha a Kikyo. A primeira impressão que tivera da moça era de que essa era uma mulher mimada e arrogante, como costumavam a ser as princesas daquela época, mas quando esta lhe abriu um sorriso ao cumprimenta-lo Inuyasha percebeu que talvez Kikyo fosse diferente.

Depois da recepção de boas-vindas Kikyo foi levada ao quarto de hospedes para que pudesse se banhar e mudar as vestes. O rei de Stellar, InuTaisho e Inuyasha foram para o salão principal, onde Myuga os aguardava com a mesa posta com vinho e algumas especiarias da época. O jovem príncipe pensou em pedir para se retirar, mas ao fazer menção de tal fato Myuga o puxara pela blusa em sinal de que não fizera o que estava pensando em fazer, às vezes seu tutor o surpreendia.

-InuTaisho tenho um assunto que muito me preocupa, e acredito que a ti também – disse o rei de Stellar enquanto tomava um gole de vinho.

-O reino de Astúrias – InuTaisho fora direto ao assunto, não havia porque negar o fato de que o Reino de Astúrias vinha apresentando ser uma ameaça para todos os reinos que o cercavam.

Inuyasha começou a se aborrecer, detestava esses assuntos do reino, mas dessa vez ele teria que ficar escutando seu pai e o outro rei falarem sobre o assunto.

-O rei de Astúrias está nos cobrando taxas abusivas apenas para que tenhamos liberdade por passar por suas terras, além disso, vem ameaçando muitos mercadores da região, e igualmente lhes cobra taxas altíssimas – tomou mais um gole de vinho, sentia a garganta secava toda vez que lembrava de como o rei de Astúrias lhe impunha certas 'leis' – alguns mercadores estão se recusando a continuar fornecendo mercadorias para Stellar, alegando que os lucros não cobrem as taxas – era notável como tal assunto deixava o rei de Stellar furioso.

-O reino do Norte está sofrendo com o mesmo problema – desabafou InuTaisho.

-Espero que o casamento de nossos filhos possa fortalecer as alianças de nossos reinos, aquele Narak não tem boas intenções para com os reinos vizinhos, e pelo o que me consta o reino do Norte está bem visado pelo maldito – disse rei de Stellar dando um murro na mesa e tomando outro gole de vinho.

Inuyasha acompanhava em silêncio a discussão entre os dois, e se entretinha contando quantas taças de vinho o rei de Stellar conseguia tomar a cada frase que falava, o jovem príncipe notara que Myuga estava inquieto, talvez esperasse sua vez para poder participar da conversa que parecia lhe interessar muito.

-Já recebemos ameaças diretas por parte do reino de Astúrias, Narak quer que devolvamos as terras do extremo leste a seu reino.

-E quanto ao acordo de paz firmado com o antigo rei de Astúrias? – disparou o rei de Stellar.

-Infelizmente o contrato foi firmado há muitos anos com o antigo rei, e esse pacto parece ter perdido a validade – disse Myuga se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

-O rei Kyberos era um grande rei, mas seu irmão mais velho Narak não presta! – o rei de Stellar fora direto em suas palavras.

-Sim, o reino de Astúrias estava melhor governado por Kyberos – concordou InuTaisho.

-Bah! Eu não entendo nada do que dizem – disse Inuyasha já impaciente, ele não conhecia nada a respeito desse reino de Astúrias e muito menos sobre o tal rei de lá.

-Claro que não entende meu jovem, você deveria ainda ser uma criança quando tudo isso aconteceu – ponderou o rei de Stellar – deixe-me explicar – o homem pigarreou e começou a contar a Inuyasha a seguinte história – Há 20 anos atrás apenas dois reinos se equiparavam em poder: o reino do Norte governado por InuTaisho e o reino de Astúrias governado por Kyberos. Seu pai, o rei InuTaisho, transformou o reino do Norte em um grande reino entre as nações; assim como Kyberos que governava com sabedoria e sensatez...

-Eu ainda me lembro de Kyberos – continuou Myuga interrompendo o rei de Stellar que pela expressão em seu rosto parecia não ter gostado - Kyberos era um rei justo que ajudava os camponeses e lutava por seu povo, sua maneira de governar trouxera muito progresso para seu reino e isso atraira a cobiça de reinos vizinhos, no entanto, o maior inimigo de Kyberos era seu irmão mais velho Narak, o qual nunca se conformara com o fato de seu irmão mais novo ter ganhado o direito ao trono de Astúrias, a disputa entre irmãos se prolongou por muitos anos.

-Até aquele dia fatídico...- disse o rei de Stellar com certo pesar na voz.

-Sim – Myuga prosseguiu sem se importar com o olhar impaciente que o rei de Stellar lhe lançava - Naquela época um grupo de bárbaros chegou à cidade, e sem motivo aparente atacou o reino de Astúrias matando o rei, sua esposa e sua pequena filha que a época tinha poucos meses de vida. Todos os reinos ficaram chocados com a noticia da morte do rei Kyberos, o qual era muito querido por seu povo...- Myuga fez uma breve pausa, Inuyasha pode perceber que realmente o velho conselheiro sentira a morte do rei de Astúrias - Com a morte de Kyberos e de sua família, Narak assumiu o trono de Astúrias.

-Todos acreditavam que os bárbaros foram enviados por Narak para que esse pudesse assumir o trono de Astúrias – disse o rei de Stellar enquanto tomava outro gole do vinho.

-Não diga besteiras – repreendeu InuTaisho – Narak pode ser uma pessoa fria, mas mandar matar o irmão juntamente com a esposa e a filha é muita crueldade até mesmo para ele.

Mesmo tendo repreendido o rei de Stellar, InuTaisho sabia que esse era o boato que corria pelos reinos, e este boato era parte de uma antiga lenda sobre o dia da tragédia.

-InuTaisho as pessoas fazem de tudo por poder... até mesmo renegam seus próprios sentimentos – continuou o rei de Stellar filosofando sobre o assunto.

Inuyasha estava chocado com a história que escutara, não sabia explicar porquê enquanto estava ouvindo a história pensou em seu irmão Sesshoumauru e ele. Será que eles também lutariam pelo reino de seu pai? Mas a resposta para essa pergunta veio logo a sua mente, era justamente com medo que esse tipo de disputa acontecesse que InuTaisho queria que ele casasse com uma princesa, para que assim herdasse as terras da princesa e se tornasse o soberano delas.

Kikyo chegou ao salão naquele instante, estava ainda mais bonita trajando roupas mais adequadas e mais finas.

-Filha, venha se juntar a nós – gritou o rei de Stellar ao notar a presença da filha.

Kikyo fez uma pequena reverência a seu pai e sentou-se a seu lado ficando de frente para Inuyasha, quando os olhares de ambos se encontraram o meio-youkai percebeu que a moça ficara encabulada e por isso baixara rapidamente o rosto. Era de certo modo encantadora.

-Inuyasha por que não apresenta a Kikyo as terras do reino? – sugeriu InuTaisho

-Eu... – Inuyasha não queria ficar passeando com Kikyo a tarde toda, mas não sabia como iria recusar ainda mais com o rei de Stellar o olhando tão esperançoso que ele dissesse que levaria sua filha para um passeio pelo castelo.

-Dessa forma poderão se conhecer melhor – disse Myuga abrindo um sorriso para Inuyasha.

Mesmo contrariado Inuyasha aceitou servir de guia para Kikyo, a moça pouco falava, talvez estivesse se sentindo tão desconfortável quanto ele com aquela situação. Um dos servos do palácio trouxe dois belos cavalos brancos para que servissem de transporte para os futuros governantes de Stellar, pelo menos era isso que todos achavam que ia acontecer.

Kagome estava terminando de arrumar um lindo arranjo de flores que ela mesmo fizera com as margaridas do campo, não conseguia parar de pensar no que Inuyasha lhe pedira, não sabia o porquê dela não poder ir ao castelo naquele dia; mesmo curiosa para descobrir o motivo decidiu não ir, afinal a situação entre ela e Inuyasha não estava das melhores, e se os vissem trocando olhares poderiam suspeitar de algo, havia decidido perguntar o motivo dela não ter podido ir ao castelo pessoalmente ao meio-youkai quando o encontrasse ao por do sol no lago.

-Nossa que lindo ! – admirou-se com o próprio trabalho – mas ainda faltam algumas flores para o lado esquerdo – disse analisando melhor o arranjo floral – vou ter que voltar ao campo para colher mais algumas margaridas.

Kagome pegou sua cesta de vime e se dirigiu ao campo de flores; depois de 10 minutos caminhando finalmente chegou ao campo, começou a colher algumas flores. Escutou o trotar de cavalos próximo ao campo, para não ser vista escondeu-se atrás de umas árvores que ficavam próximas ao campo aberto. A jovem procurou ficar o mais oculta possível, escutou risadas altas, quem fosse que estivessem ali estavam muitos felizes, não resistiu a tentação de olhar. Num movimento rápido Kagome elevou a mão a boca para abafar um pequeno gritinho que soltou ao ver de quem eram as risadas.

Inuyasha estava acompanhando de uma distinta jovem, ambos pareciam estar muito felizes, Kagome se perguntou quem poderia ser aquela mulher que acompanhava Inuyasha, mas não achou resposta para tal pergunta. O jovem príncipe e a distinta dama seguiram seu caminho, quando percebeu que eles já estavam bem distantes do campo de flores Kagome saiu de seu esconderijo e recolhendo sua cesta de vime foi embora sem colher mais nenhuma margarida, de repente perdera a vontade de terminar o arranjo.

Inuyasha havia passado a maior parte do dia acompanhando Kikyo de um lugar a outro do reino, e ao final do dia percebera que não havia sido tão chato como ele pensara inicialmente. Kikyo era uma mulher interessante, sabia sobre muitas coisas e mostrava ter opiniões fortes e seguras, além disso, ela era muito bonita, bem diferente das demais princesas que Inuyasha conhecera ao longo dos anos. Eles estavam passeando por um estreito caminho de pedras que conduzia ao jardim atrás do castelo, as primeiras estrelas já começavam a aparecer no céu.

-As terras do Norte são fascinantes – elogiou a jovem

-Feh! É por isso que quer se tornar a dona delas – disparou Inuyasha.

Kikyo ergueu a sobrancelha ao escutar Inuyasha falar com ela daquela forma.Eles não haviam tocado no assunto de casamento durante todo o dia, mas a verdade é que ansiavam por falar sobre o assunto.

-Assim como você, eu não queria aceitar essa história de me casar com um desconhecido – a moça fez uma breve pausa – Escute Inuyasha, nós nascemos na nobreza, isso nos faz ter privilégios sobre as demais pessoas... mas também nos faz termos responsabilidades da quais não podemos fugir – Inuyasha a escutava com atenção – O reino de Astúrias é uma ameaça ao reino de meu pai e ao reino de seu pai, se a única maneira de mantermos a integridade em nossos reinos é nos casarmos... então estou disposta a fazê-lo.

Inuyasha não podia negar que Kikyo tivesse razão no que dissera, era sua responsabilidade também cuidar das terras do Norte; a conversa daquela tarde sobre a ameaça que o reino de Astúrias vinha apresentando a ambos os reinos, o haviam sensibilizado ao fato de que se não casasse com Kikyo, tanto o reino dela quanto o dele poderiam estar correndo risco de serem envolvidos numa guerra contra Astúrias, o que geraria desgraçadas para seu povo e poderia levar o reino do Norte a destruição.

E naquele instante o casamento com Kikyo não era mais errado, agora podia entender o porquê de seu pai querer tanto que ele se casasse com a princesa de Stellar, InuTaisho queria proteger o reino fazendo alianças com reinos fortes.

-Se nós casarmos poderemos evitar essa guerra contra Astúrias? – Inuyasha parecia mais preocupado com esse fato do que talvez estivera em toda a sua vida.

-Não sei se poderemos evita-la, mas juntos teremos mais chances de vence-la.

Inuyasha se calou diante da resposta de Kikyo a sua pergunta, juntos eles seriam mais fortes, juntos eles poderiam proteger as pessoas que viviam em suas terras, porque esse era o dever de um soberano, proteger as pessoas de seu reino. O jovem príncipe começou a perceber então que ele e Kikyo partilhavam o mesmo destino; mesmo cercados de privilégios tinham que fazer sacrifícios em nome de seu povo.

Kikyo continuou caminhando e Inuyasha seguia atrás dela, chegaram finalmente ao jardim, a lua alta no céu era refletida nas águas cristalinas da fonte. Inuyasha arregalou os olhos ao ver a fonte.

-Kagome – sussurrou.

Aquela era a mesma fonte onde havia conversado com Kagome pela primeira vez, era fonte que os fizera ficarem amigos. Kagome, como pudera esquecer que havia combinado de se encontrar com ela no lago.

-Me acompanha de volta ao castelo – perguntou Kikyo.

Inuyasha olhou para a princesa, não podia deixa-la voltar para o castelo sozinha, mas e quanto a Kagome, será que ainda o estava esperando? O lago poderia ser perigoso a noite para uma mulher sozinha, mas como diria a Kikyo que não a acompanharia de volta ao castelo.

-Inuyasha tem alguma coisa errado? – perguntou a moça solicita ao ver a expressão de preocupação do jovem príncipe.

-Não, eu ... vou acompanhá-la de volta ao castelo.

Inuyasha decidiu acompanhar Kikyo, afinal se bem conhecia Kagome sabia que ela não ficaria esperando por ele até aquela hora; ela deveria ter ido para casa assim que anoitecera, e deveria estar muito zangada com ele.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Nossa até eu fiquei bêbada com as taças de vinho que o rei de Astúrias tomou!!! **

**Inuyasha resolveu seguir a Kikyo, que encrenca que ela vai arrumar com a Kagome. **

**Quanta coisa e a história está apenas começando...**

No próximo capítulo AMIZADE ROMPIDA 

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**Lory Higurashi – eu geralmente escrevo esses parágrafos grandes a fim de adiantar a história, como essa primeira eu quero contar fatos passados da vida de Inuyasha e Kagome eu optei por abolir os diálogos em flashback, e dei uma adiantada contando eu mesma a história. Entretanto pode deixar que eu irei atender o seu pedido nos próximos capítulos que eu escreverei.**

**MariInha – a Kikyo não vai ser a Kikyo estereotipada das minhas outras fics, ela vai ser diferente das outras. Pode deixar que eu não vou demorar para postar.**

**dessinha-almeida – a Sango e a Rin? Eu ainda não pensei nelas, até mesmo a entrada do Sesshoumauru nessa história está atrasada.**

**Isaaah oi Isa que bom te ver por aqui tb. Que bom que está gostando.**

**Sylvana - - que bom que está gostando.**

**OBRIGADA A TODOS OS LEITORES**


	8. CAP 7 AMIZADE ROMPIDA

CAPÍTULO 7 – AMIZADE ROMPIDA

Kagome estava voltando para a sua cabana, havia passado as últimas 3 horas esperando por Inuyasha no lago, e ele não aparecera; talvez tivesse ficado muito ocupado com a companhia da distinta jovem que tenha se esquecido dela. A jovem notou que Kaede não estava em casa, estranhou que sua avó não houvesse regressado, e sua curiosidade aumentou ainda mais ao pensar que se sua avó ainda não havia voltado do castelo era porque alguma coisa muito importante estava acontecendo lá, ela só não conseguia imaginar o que era.

A jovem deitou-se na cama, resolveu esperar por sua avó acordada, no entanto, não demorou a que ela adormecesse. Kagome apenas foi despertar ao escutar a velha porta da cabana rangendo, Kaede finalmente havia retornado; num sobressalto a jovem levantou-se da cama e foi ter com a avó, queria informações sobre o que estava acontecendo.

-Vovó Kaede o que está acontecendo no castelo? – perguntou num disparate sem deixar que ao menos a velha senhora pudesse respirar tranqüila.

-Kagome, o que faz acordada até essa hora?

-Por favor vovó me diga o que está acontecendo no castelo.

-Por que tanto interesse? – a olhou de soslaio, mas a jovem tentou disfarçar

-Eu apenas percebi um grande movimento de pessoas o dia todo acerca do palácio... mas me diga o que está acontecendo?

-O rei de Stellar e sua filha vieram ao castelo, eles estão arrumando os detalhes para o casamento do príncipe – Kagome sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões, agora sabia que a moça que acompanhava Inuyasha era provavelmente sua futura noiva – a jovem princesa é muito bonita e inteligente – continuou a velha senhora ignorando qualquer reação por parte de Kagome – Inuyasha teve sorte em se comprometer com uma moça tão distinta.

Kagome começou a caminhar de volta para seu quarto, foi então que a velha senhora percebera que o fato de Inuyasha se casar abalara a jovem.

Kagome deitou-se e cobriu-se com o seu cobertor de lã de ovelha, o vento entrava pelas frestas da janela fazendo a garota sentir muito frio; encolheu-se a fim de aquecer-se, mas não era o frio que realmente a molestava naquela noite, era a dor que estava sentindo em seu coração, cada vez mais sentia que estava perdendo seu amigo.

No fundo Kagome sempre soubera que essa amizade acabaria, mas nunca queria que esse dia chegasse, e nem que o motivo da separação seria o casamento de Inuyasha com outra mulher.

Inuyasha estava deitado em sua bela cama com belos lençóis bordados e um grosso cobertor de lã de ovelha. Pelas amplas janelas podia ver as árvores balançado devido ao vento forte que soprava, mas não era o barulho do vento sobre as árvores que o estava deixando inquieto, não conseguia parar de pensar em Kagome e no fato de te-la deixado esperando por ele no lago, não se conformava por ter sido tão idiota a ponto de deixa-la lá sozinha, afinal não fora ele que pedira que ela o esperasse no lago? Inuyasha virava-se de um lado a outro da cama, estava preocupado com Kagome, temia que algo tivesse acontecido com ela, queria poder vê-la naquele instante.

O jovem príncipe tinha tantas coisas ocupando sua mente naquele instante, o casamento com Kikyo, o futuro de reino do Norte, a volta de seu irmão... não sabia qual era a decisão certa a ser tomada a respeito de seu futuro, por um lado Kikyo tinha razão quanto a ele ter suas responsabilidades para com o reino, e por outro tinha seus sentimentos, não sentia que estava pronto para casar e formar uma família. E quanto a Kagome, o que aconteceria com a amizade deles depois que ele se casasse, poderiam continuar sendo amigos? Talvez ele a levasse para morar junto com ele e Kikyo... nesse instante se deu conta que estava novamente pensando em Kagome, com tantas coisas a serem decididas a única coisa que conseguia se concentrar era em Kagome.

Inuyasha levantou-se mais cedo do que era costumeiro, decidiu ir procurar Kagome, estava preocupado com a moça. Desceu rapidamente as escadarias do palácio e ao chegar ao pátio teve uma surpresa ao vê-la ali.

-Kikyo o que faz desperta tão cedo?

-Acho que essa pergunta cabe aos dois – respondeu simplesmente.

-Bah! Pensei que princesas não acordassem cedo.

-Eu vou embora hoje

Inuyasha a encarou, acreditava que a jovem ficaria junto a eles por mais um tempo.

-Inuyasha o reino de Astúrias está ameaçando diretamente o meu reino, temos que voltar para lá o quanto antes.

-Seu reino não tem chances contra Astúrias sem essa aliança com o reino do Norte – ponderou Inuyasha.

-Na verdade não – suspirou – sem essa aliança, Narak irá se apoderar de Stellar, meu reino vai cair em desgraçada e minha família irá perder o direito ao trono.

-Kikyo, eu ... vou me casar com você.

A jovem princesa ficou boquiaberta com a declaração do meio-youkai, assim como ele via nesse casamento mais uma solução para os problemas de ambos os reinos do que um qualquer outra coisa.

-Inuyasha obrigado – disse a jovem abrindo um sorriso.

Kikyo observou Inuyasha atravessando o pátio apressado, ficou ali sentada por mais algum tempo, talvez o filho'bastardo' do rei do Norte não fosse alguém tão errado assim para se casar. Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com seu pai na carruagem enquanto estavam vindo para o castelo do Norte.

FLASHBACK

-Pretende ficar com essa cara emburrada o tempo todo? – perguntou o rei de Stellar a filha que estava sentada a sua frente.

Kikyo pareceu ignorar a pergunta do pai e continuou olhando a paisagem pela janela.

-Kikyo pensa que eu queria que você se casasse com o filho bastardo de InuTaisho, mas nós não temos opção, Narak vai tomar nossas terras se não tivermos quem as proteja.

-Se meu avô fosse vivo esse casamento jamais aconteceria – disse Kikyo num tom de voz frio e certeiro.

A jovem princesa de Stellar não era uma mulher de muitas palavras, mas as poucas que pronunciava costumavam a atingir em cheio as pessoas, ela parecia conhecer o ponto fraco de cada pessoa que a cercava, era incrível como era tão perceptiva com o mundo a sua volta.

O rei de Stellar ficara mudo perante o comentário da filha, num primeiro momento pensou em repreende-la por falar daquela maneira com seu pai, mas não podia negar a verdade, se o antigo rei de Stellar estivesse vivo jamais admitiria que o sangue de sua família se misturasse ao sangue de youkais, ele era bem conservador nesse aspecto.

-Kikyo você ainda jovem e sabe pouco sobre o mundo – disse o rei de Stellar num tom de voz calmo e suave, num tom que transmite a sabedoria da maturidade – Os tempos mudaram, e os reis não pertencem mais a nobres famílias... InuTaisho não é proveniente de nenhuma família real tradicional, aliás nenhum youkai é pertencente a alguma família real, por muitos anos foram considerados escórias da sociedade, no entanto InuTaisho provou seu valor em muitas batalhas e tornou-se senhor de muitas terras do norte, sendo proclamado por seu povo rei das terras do Norte.

Kikyo estava atenta a cada palavra de seu pai, era verdade que sempre estranhara o fato do reino do Norte não ter um nome, assim como Stellar e Astúrias, entretanto jamais questionara tal fato.

-E quanto ao casamento? – disparou a jovem princesa que decidira analisar melhor essa história do rei InuTaisho mais tarde.

-O seu casamento com Inuyasha é a única maneira de fortificarmos o nosso reino, InuTaisho não irá desamparar o reino de seu filho bastardo – fez uma breve pausa e novamente disse com sapiência - A realeza nos permite desfrutar de certas regalias, mas não nos deixa opções perante a nossas obrigações.

Kikyo olhou fixamente para o homem sentado a sua frente, era um homem bem diferente daquele que costumava a ser pintado pelos membros do castelo, talvez houvesse deixado para trás há muitos anos o golpista que se casara com sua mãe a fim de assumir o trono de Stellar.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

O vento soprou forte e os cabelos negros da jovem princesa se agitaram; Kikyo estava certa de que a única coisa que podia fazer para salvar seu reino era se casar com Inuyasha, mesmo ele sendo um filho bastardo e sendo um meio-youkai. E Inuyasha também parecia disposto a casar-se com ela, juntos os dois reinos eram capazes de vencer a ameaça provinda de Astúrias.

O sol estava baixo no horizonte, o dia estava terminando, a partida repentina do rei de Stellar junto com sua filha havia ocasionado um grande alvoroço em todo o palácio, isso havia impossibilitado Inuyasha de ir procurar por Kagome, sua esperança residia no fato de que ela compareceria ao encontro no lago.

Inuyasha chegou cedo ao lago, e sentou-se numa pedra esperando por Kagome, rezava para que ela aparecesse, mas já tinha planejado, se ela não aparecesse, ele iria procura-la. Não demorou muito para que Inuyasha sentisse o doce aroma da jovem trazido pelo vento, e em poucos minutos Kagome estava parada a sua frente, como uma expressão séria e fria.

-Kagome, você ficou esperando por mim? – foi direto a questão.

-O que aconteceu Inuyasha? Sua futura esposa não deixou você vir me ver – alfinetou.

Inuyasha soube naquele instante que Kagome já estava inteirada de tudo o que estava acontecendo, talvez dessa forma fosse mais fácil explicar para ela a situação.

-Kagome, a culpa não foi dela... eu acabei esquecendo do meu compromisso.

-Por que foi me procurar então? - disparou

Inuyasha não sabia o que responderia, ele a fora procurar porque queria estar com ela, simplesmente por isso.

-Kagome tem algo importante que eu preciso falar com você – a expressão de Inuyasha estava séria, isso fez com que a garota ficasse preocupada – Conhece o reino de Astúrias?

-Sim... quer dizer eu já ouvi alguns aldeões comentarem a respeito desse reino. Pelo o que eu conheço é um reino muito poderoso governado por um tirano chamado Narak.

-O rei de Astúrias, Narak, está ameaçando os demais reinos; cobrando taxas absurdas e impedindo que a rota de comércio passe por sua terras... isso está prejudicando o não só o reino do Norte como também o reino de Stellar...

Kagome não estava entendendo porque Inuyasha estava contando tudo isso para ela, mas mesmo sem entender continuou prestando atenção.

-Se Narak não for detido uma guerra entre Astúrias e o reino do Norte poderá ocorrer...e a única maneira de dete-lo é se eu me unir ao reino de Stellar, me casando com a princesa Kikyo...

Finalmente Kagome entendera. Ainda não achava que Inuyasha estivesse sendo muito racional ao considerar que a solução seria ele se casar com a princesa do outro reino, além disso, não sabia o porquê esse assunto dele se casar a incomodava tanto.

-O que quer a minha benção? Ou a minha permissão? – perguntou irônica.

Inuyasha a olhou com reprovação. Não entendia o porquê do cinismo da garota numa hora tão importante, será que ela não percebia que ele estava tentando justificar seu casamento com Kikyo, pensou que talvez Kagome não entendesse o quanto esse casamento podia ser importante, afinal Kagome não pertencia à nobreza.

-Isso é o que você quer? – perguntou a jovem olhando fundo nos olhos de Inuyasha - quer mesmo casar com ela?

-É o melhor a ser feito – respondeu sem exitar, já havia tomado a sua decisão.

-É isso que você realmente quer? – voltou a questiona-lo, mantinha o olhar firme sobre os olhos do meio-youkai.

-Como tem coragem de me perguntar se é isso o que eu quero – esbravejou – estou fazendo isso pelo bem das pessoas do reino.

-Covarde. Está se escondendo do problema atrás de um casamento – esbravejou a jovem pondo-se de pé.

Inuyasha sentiu o sangue ferver ao escutar as palavras de Kagome, como ela o ousara chamá-lo de covarde? Será que era tão difícil ela entender que era a sua obrigação cuidar de seu povo? As palavras de Kikyo invadiram a sua mente naquele instante.

"Inuyasha, nós nascemos na nobreza, isso nos faz ter privilégios sobre as demais pessoas... mas também nos faz termos responsabilidades da quais não podemos fugir"

Kikyo sabia dos sacrifícios que tinham que ser feitos, mas Kagome nunca os entenderia, afinal ela não era da realeza.

-É o que eu quero... quero me casar com a Kikyo – disparou, pôs-se de pé e encarou a jovem a sua frente – é o que quero me ter meu próprio reino, não quero mais ser um fraco apontado por todos na aldeia. Eu quero poder, e apenas me tornando um rei poderei ser respeitado – desabafou.

-Poder! É isso o que realmente busca... – Kagome fez uma breve pausa antes de continuar seu sermão – se o que busca é poder, então, não existe uma causa nobre no seu casamento. Pretende arruinar a sua vida apenas para ser rei e ter poder – disse furiosa enfatizando a última palavra.

-Já chega Kagome, você não entende nada, é apenas uma maldita criada... – Inuyasha interrompeu a frase no meio quando se dera conta do que havia dito.

Kagome sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e a garganta secar, Inuyasha lhe dissera que ela era apenas uma criada, a menosprezara. Não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas desde que a princesa de Stellar chegara ao palácio Inuyasha havia mudado muito.

-Espero que você encontre a sua felicidade nessa busca por poder – mas Kagome sabia que não havia felicidade nessa busca; virando de costas para o jovem príncipe começou a caminhar de volta ao castelo.

-Kagome, espere – pediu, Inuyasha estava consciente que havia ultrapassado os limites com Kagome.

-Inuyasha, depois que casar com a Princesa Kikyo não poderei mais ser sua amiga, por isso... é melhor que não fiquemos mais juntos – disse a jovem num tom de voz triste e meloso, lhe partia o coração ter que se afastar do amigo de infância - Afinal eu sou apenas uma criada – suspirou.

Aquilo realmente a havia magoado, Kagome começou a caminhar pela floresta de volta a aldeia. Inuyasha apenas observou a jovem indo embora, como daquela outra vez não fora capaz de impedi-la; ainda não acreditava que havia dito a Kagome que ela era apenas uma criada, nunca houvera esse tipo de distinção entre eles, o fato dela ser uma criada nunca havia importado na relação deles, e agora ele lhe jogava na cara que ela era uma criada. Como podia ter sido tão idiota?

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**O amizade não resisti as diferenças sociais, e uma grande briga acontece. Durante uma discussão Inuyasha chama Kagome de criada, e a garota se magoa com o fato do amigo de infância ter posto em diante a posição social de ambos. Poderão os laços de amizade voltar a se unirem? E se um mal muito maior do que qualquer um deles possa prever estiver cada vez mais próximo, poderão se unir a tempo de evitar o inevitável?**

**No próximo capítulo SEGREDOS A OCULTAR.**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

Tamires fique tranqüila que a atualização já chegou, pode deixar que eu prometo não demorar muito para postar a continuação da história.

**R-chan e K-chan oi Taty claro que eu lembro de vc, conheço todos os meus leitores!! Que bom encontra-la por aqui também. Essa fic é inédita eu estava escrevendo especialmente para o mas acabei postando nas comu tb, só que lá está bem mais atrasada do que aqui. Kagome a princesa que sobreviveu? Será que isso é possível? Muitos mistérios rondam essa história e um por um eu vou desvendar todos. Logo terá a confirmação ou não da sua suposição.**

**MariInha que a Kagome pode ser a princesa perdida até pode, mas ficar o reino do Narak vai ser difícil, hein! A fic é ambientada na época medieval uma mulher tão jovem não poderia assumir as rédeas de um reino sozinha... machismo medieval, sabe como é.**

**Lory Higurashi um mistério a menos então hahahaha não se preocupe que tem outros a serem desvendados.**

**Cris que bom que está gostando da história e seja bem-vinda. Espero contar com a sua presença sempre aqui.**

**A TODOS OS LEITORES MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS QUE ENVIAM, ESTAREI SEMPRE RESPONDENDO A MEDIDA DO POSSÍVEL. **


	9. CAP 8  SEGREDOS A OCULTAR

CAPÍTULO 8 – SEGREDOS A OCULTAR

Um guarda caminha apressado pelos corredores de pedra do velho castelo, trazia em seus lábios uma noticia que poderia mudar o destino das terras do Norte e do reino de Astúrias, mas ele não sabia de disso, afinal sua única função era manter o rei informado do que estava acontecendo no reino.

-Vossa Alteza, sentimos informar que o rei InuTaisho se recusou a continuar pagando impostos pelas mercadorias que passam pelas terras do extremo leste – disse um dos guardas fazendo reverência ao rei de Astúrias.

Narak, o rei de Astúrias, encarou o guarda real por algum tempo, e lentamente pode-se ver surgir em sua face um sorriso maligno, o guarda real prostrado a sua frente estranhou que tal notícia pudesse ter alegrado o rei.

-Então InuTaisho está se rebelando contra Astúrias, talvez seja tempo de fazer uma visita ao grande rei das terras do Norte – Narak olhou para o soldado e fez um gesto com a mão para que ele se pusesse de pé – Avise a InuTaisho que irei visita-lo dentro de 2 dias.

Narak e InuTaisho começavam a por suas diferenças amostra desde aquele dia em que enviara um dos guarda do castelo para comunicar o rei das terras do Norte que queria a posse das terras do extremo leste que originalmente haviam pertencido a Astúrias, mas num acordo amigável entre InuTaisho e o antigo de rei de Astúrias, Kyberos, as terras do extremo leste haviam passado para as mãos de InuTaisho; e agora depois de mais de 20 anos que esse acordo fora realizado Narak queria as terras de volta, afinal as terras antes improdutivas haviam se tornando altamente rentáveis por estarem localizadas na principal rota de comércio da região Norte. Narak iria lucrar muito com os impostos que cobraria dos vendedores que por ali passavam; impostos os quais InuTaisho quase não cobrava desses vendedores.

Kagome havia se recusado a sair da cama naquela manhã, e não pretendia faze-lo a tarde. Ainda estava chateada por Inuyasha te-la chamado de criada, na verdade, estava mais do que chateada, estava furiosa e triste; talvez fosse de se esperar que um dia Inuyasha cedesse as pressões sociais e percebesse que não poderia existir amizade entre classes sociais tão distintas como a nobreza e a criadagem, mas Kagome nunca quis acreditar que viesse realmente a acontecer. A jovem tinha que admitir que há algum tempo a relação deles estava mudando, já não era como quando eram crianças, agora cada um tinha a sua própria vida e suas obrigações; e era tempo dela crescer também, assim como Inuyasha que estava aceitando o casamento com Kikyo pelo bem de seu povo.

-"Pelo menos eles pareciam felizes juntos" – pensou ao lembrar-se da cena dos dois cavalgando juntos pelas terras do reino – "Inuyasha, eu queria ter sido sua amiga para sempre" – disse a jovem num tom de despedida.

No entanto isso não poderia acontecer jamais, pois não havia mais espaço para a amizade entre eles, cada um deveria seguir seu próprio caminho e traçar seu próprio destino, se é que o destino os deixaria seguir um sem o outro. O futuro sempre fora algo que estivera presente em suas conversas, lembrou-se de quando ela e Inuyasha conversaram sobre casamento.

FLASHBACK

-Ainda pretende fugir do castelo? - perguntou a jovem, ainda estava curiosa sobre o fato, não acreditava que Inuyasha teria coragem de fugir do castelo.

-Claro! O trono pertence por direito ao meu meio-irmão Sesshoumauru.

-E por isso pretende fugir? – voltou a insistir

-Já lhe disse que eu vou embora do castelo

-Não diga bobagens, você não vai embora do castelo - desafiou.

-Se eu ficar meu pai vai quer que eu me case com alguma princesa chata, para assim ficar com o reino dela.

-Então vai fugir do casamento? – perguntou a jovem com uma expressão divertida em seu rosto

-Não quero mais falar nesse assunto – cortou Inuyasha que já estava ficando aborrecido com o rumo da conversa.

-Tudo bem, afinal você nunca vai se casar.

-Por que? – perguntou curioso

-Porque não vai encontrar nenhuma princesa que suporte seu gênio terrível.

O meio-youkai a olhou de soslaio, mas não iria sair por baixo nessa conversa.

-Feh! Se eu não encontrar nenhuma princesa que posso agüentar o meu 'gênio terrível', acho que vou ter que me casar com você mesmo – disparou o jovem príncipe levantando-se logo em seguida.

Inuyasha não percebera o quanto deixara Kagome encabulada com o que dissera, como a jovem nada retrucara, o jovem príncipe pensara que ela apenas havia ficado sem resposta, e se sentira feliz por ter saído 'vitorioso' da conversa.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Acho que Inuyasha encontrou uma princesa que possa aturar seu gênio terrível – abriu um sorriso forçado, pois estava longe de estar feliz pelo fato de Inuyasha se casar com a princesa de Stellar.

Inuyasha também não levantara da cama naquela manhã. Não havia motivos para isso, Kaede já o havia vindo despertar quatro vezes, mas sempre da recusa do jovem príncipe acabara desistindo; Inuyasha desejou perguntar a Kaede sobre a Kagome, no entanto desistira da idéia antes mesmo de tentar.

Kikyo havia partido do castelo no dia anterior, e junto com ela levara a promessa de casamento de Inuyasha, sim, era isso que aconteceria, se casaria com a princesa de Stellar Kikyo; afinal ele não tinha do que reclamar, Kikyo era uma mulher interessante, inteligente e muito bonita, em resumo tudo o que se busca numa esposa. Como Myuga dissera Kikyo era uma boa escolha para esposa.

InuTaisho havia dado sua palavra ao rei de Stellar que assim que seu primogênito voltasse, celebrariam o casamento entre os filhos; e tal fato estava cada dia mais próximo, a volta de Sesshoumauru ocorreria em menos de um mês.

As pessoas do castelo ficaram alvoroçadas com a noticia, e logo começaram a fazer planos para a grande festa de cerimônia que ocorreria em ocasião do casamento de Inuyasha e Kikyo e também pela unificação dos dois reinos.

Em menos de um mês Inuyasha e Kikyo estariam casados, ambos os reinos estariam unidos, e Narak não passaria de uma ameaça sem sentido. E isso era motivo de celebração em todo o reino, há muitos anos não ocorria uma boda tão majestosa na região, e os aldeões já começavam a se preparar para a realização da festa.

Myuga estava se encarregando dos detalhes oficiais do casamento, e ele e InuTaisho passavam várias horas juntos confeccionando a lista de casamento, um mês era um tempo extremamente curto para organizar uma boda de tamanha proporção; haviam reis que viviam longe das terras do Norte, e por isso demorariam até chegar ao castelo, esses eram os primordiais na lista de casamento, seria de extremo mal gosto se o convite chegasse próximo a data do casamento.

Myuga estava com um mapa estendendido sobre a mesa, a cada convidado de um reino acrescentado a lista, o velho conselheiro marcava um x sobre o reino; agora faltavam poucos reinos a serem convidados, entre eles estava o reino de Astúrias.

-Vossa Alteza pretende convidar o rei de Astúrias para o casamento? – perguntou o velho conselheiro receoso de escutar uma resposta positiva.

-Se o ignorarmos só aumentaremos a rivalidade entre os dois reinos – disse o rei sabiamente.

-Mas vossa alteza... – Myuga não acreditava que isso seria uma boa idéia convida-lo.

InuTaisho analisava atentamente o mapa, verificando se não faltava nenhum rei ou nobre mais a ser convidado; nesse momento Kaede entrou no aposento carregando uma bandeja com vinho e alguns copos. Myuga voltou a insistir no assunto de convidarem o rei de Astúrias.

-Vossa Alteza convidar o rei Narak para vir às terras do palácio... – foi interrompido pelo forte baque da bandeja que Kaede segurava batendo no chão.

InuTaisho e Myuga voltaram a atenção para a velha senhora que tinha na face uma expressão de horror e medo, ao perceber que o rei e o conselheiro a olhavam, a velha senhora abaixou-se imediatamente para recolher os cacos de vidro que estavam espalhados no chão.

-Me desculpe, me desculpe – repetia sem parar.

-Continuaremos depois a lista Myuga – disse InuTaisho se retirando da sala.

O velho conselheiro olhava fixamente para Kaede, não sabia dizer o que estava acontecendo, mas ao escutar o nome do rei de Astúrias a velha senhora havia ficado assustada; perguntou-se o porquê dela ter ficado tão transtornada.

Kaede já estava saindo carregando a bandeja cheia de cacos de vidro, quando o velho conselheiro a chamou de volta.

-Senhora Kaede, espere.

Kaede congelou ao escutar o velho conselheiro chamar seu nome.

-Senhora Kaede por que a vinda ao reino do rei de Astúrias a atormenta tanto?

-Senhor Myuga, me perdoe, mas o senhor está imaginando coisas... A bandeja apenas... escorregou... sim... escorregou da minha mão – disse a velha senhora num tom de nervosismo.

-Há 20 anos você chegou nesse castelo trazendo nos braços um bebê, eu a abriguei sem questionar seu passado ou sua origem; mas agora a vejo desatenta e apreensiva com a possível vinda do rei de Astúrias, assim como da outra vez que o rei Narak esteve nas terras do Norte, se me lembro bem nessa época até mesmo planejou fugir do castelo levando sua neta. Espera realmente que eu acredite que não há nada acontecendo – o velho conselheiro do rei falava com a voz serena e tentava não se alterar.

-Agradeço por tudo o que fez por mim, mas há segredos que devem permanecer ocultos – disse a velha senhora num tom sério.

-Apreciaria se confiasse em mim da mesma forma que eu confiei em você.

Kaede olhou firme para Myuga que permanecia encarando-a, e ao contrário do que Myuga pensara, Kaede permanecera calada; o conselheiro do rei não sabia qual era o enorme segredo que a velha senhora guardava, entretanto percebeu naquele instante que aquele segredo era muito valioso, e fosse o que fosse o rei de Astúrias era parte do segredo.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Kagome está sofrendo pelo fato de Inuyasha a ter chamado de criada e isso gerou um certo conflito entre eles, será que a cadeia social está se sobrepondo a amizade? **

Kaede entrega de bandeja o segredo para os leitores atentos, mas se ainda não conseguiram decifrar qual é esse segredo não tem problema, pois em breve será revelado (para os leitores, é claro!!!). A velha senhora não confiou o segredo a Myuga, afinal não é um segredinho qualquer envolve muitas pessoas e muitas coisas estão em jogo.

**No próximo capítulo A LENDA DE ASTÚRIAS**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**Estou sem tempo para responder individualmente, mas vou responder algumas perguntas.**

**A Kagome casar com Inuyasha? Isso não seria possível por muitos motivos, só vou citar um principal: Kagome é mulher sendo que ela ficaria sobre a guarda de seu tio, Narak, que precisaria aprovar o noivado dela com Inuyasha, preciso falar algo mais?**


	10. CAP 9 A LENDA DE ASTÚRIAS

CAPÍTULO 9 – A LENDA DE ASTÚRIAS 

Kaede colocou a bandeja com os copos quebrados sobre a mesa de madeira da cozinha, as cozinheiras do palácio a olharam intrigadas, a velha senhora no entanto saiu da cozinha sem dizer nada; sentou-se num velho toco de madeira que havia no quintal e pôs-se a pensar.

Kaede estava se sentindo culpada por não ter dito a Myuga sobre o segredo que há tanto tempo guardava, afinal ele havia confiado nela quando ninguém mais confiaria; mas a velha senhora tinha seus motivos para continuar ocultando a verdade, uma verdade que quando fosse revelada seria capaz de romper com a atual harmonia entre as nações, um segredo que mudaria a vida de muitas pessoas, e quem seria mais afetada por esse segredo revelado era a pessoa a quem ela mais estimava: a jovem Kagome.

No entanto Kaede sabia que não podia protege-la para sempre, e que um dia ela teria que saber da verdade; e o fato dela ser a única guardiã desse segredo era algo que a vinha preocupando nos últimos anos, sua saúde já não era mais tão boa e se ela morresse Kagome jamais saberia que..., sim, ela já não era mais tão nova, e temia morrer sem antes contar a jovem o segredo que por tantos anos ocultara; teria poder contar a jovem a verdade e pedir-lhe perdão por ter escondido isso dela por tantos anos, queria explicar-lhe que o fez foi para protege-la, mas e se não houvesse tempo para isso antes de sua morte, e se Kagome jamais viesse a saber a história de sua vida, definitivamente não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse, era chegado o momento de compartilhar esse segredo, e no momento a pessoa mais confiável para dividir tal segredo, o qual acompanhava uma grande responsabilidade, era o velho conselheiro do rei: Myuga.

A velha senhora levantou-se num sobressalto e passando rapidamente pela cozinha voltou a se dirigir a salão principal, enquanto percorria os corredores do castelo rezava mentalmente para que o conselheiro do rei ainda estivesse lá.

As preces da velha senhora foram atendidas, Myuga estava olhando para o mapa demarcado com os reinos convidados para o casamento do jovem príncipe Inuyasha.

-Senhor Myuga...- Kaede estava ofegante e mal conseguia respirar – eu preciso muito lhe contar algo.

Myuga percebeu que a Kaede parecia muito ansiosa por falar, e logo imaginou que o que ela tanto ansiava em contar estava relacionado ao tal segredo que ela escondia.

-É melhor sentar-se, e assim pode me contar mais tranqüilamente – disse Myuga apontando uma cadeira próxima a ele.

A velha senhora estava um pouco encabulada em sentar-se numa cadeira da realeza, mas decidiu aceitar a gentil oferta de Myuga.

-Senhor Myuga, eu vou compartilhar com o senhor o meu segredo, pois não quero que esse segredo morra preso em minha garganta... se algo me acontecer o senhor será o responsável por mantê-lo.

Myuga percebeu pelas palavras da velha senhora que o tal segredo parecia ser muito importante.

-Kagome não é minha neta – disse em disparada.

Myuga fez uma cara de assombro que logo se transformou numa face mais serena, porque negar ou se surpreender com o fato que há muito tempo já duvidava ser real.

-Eu suspeitei disso no dia em que você chegou a esse castelo trazendo a pequena nos braços.

Kaede ficou surpresa com as palavras do velho Myuga, se ele sabia que o bebê não era seu neto, por que a aceitara? E descobrir a resposta para essa pergunta, de repente, se tornou mais importante do que a segunda parte da verdade.

-Sabia que ela não era a minha neta e me aceitou aqui no castelo, não suspeitou que eu poderia ter roubado aquela criança?

-Senhora Kaede, eu suspeitei que aquela criança e a senhora não partilhavam os mesmos laços de sangue, entretanto quando lhe perguntei sobre os pais daquela criança, e você me disse que estavam mortos, percebi no seu olhar que tudo o que você queria era proteger aquele bebê, de um mal que eu não saberia dizer qual era.

Kaede ficou calada por um tempo, e continuou. Myuga talvez fosse mesmo a pessoa certa para partilhar o segredo.

-Senhor Myuga agradeço novamente por sempre confiar em mim... realmente eu estava tentando protege-la... eu fugi naquela noite para proteger Kagome de seu tio...- fez uma breve pausa - o rei de Astúrias - disse num sussurro.

Pela expressão de Myuga, este parecia não acreditar no que estava escutando; saber que Kagome não era neta de Kaede era algo até esperado, mas saber que o bebê que chegou ao castelo pelas mãos de Kaede era sobrinha do rei de Astúrias! O velho conselheiro ficou pensando em silêncio por algum tempo, provavelmente não houvesse escutado bem o que a velha senhora a sua frente dissera.

-Senhora Kaede... – resolveu perguntar, mas a velha senhora percebeu o espanto e a incredulidade na face de Myuga e por isso repetiu o que dissera usando palavras mais claras e falando num tom de voz mais alto.

-A Lenda da princesa de Astúrias é real, a jovem herdeira do trono ainda vive – disse num tom de felicidade e orgulho, era sempre o motivo de alegria lembrar que a lenda de Astúrias era real, e que ela fora a responsável por possibilitar que tal lenda existisse - Kagome é a princesa de Astúrias, a única de sua família que escapou da morte.

-Senhora Kaede tem noção do que está dizendo? Se isso for verdade...

-Essa é a verdade, eu era a babá dela. Quando o castelo foi invadido naquela noite, eu peguei o bebê e fugi para cá. As terras do Norte pareceram um bom lugar para que eu a pudesse criar, e os muros do palácio a protegeriam contra a maldade de seu tio.- Myuga ainda tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, mas sem perder tempo Kaede continuou - Soube alguns dias depois que os pais dela, o rei e a rainha de Astúrias, estavam mortos e que o irmão mais velho do rei havia assumido o trono.

-A história da princesa que sobrevivera a tragédia então é verdadeira ... – Myuga estava ainda pasmo com o segredo que se revelara a sua frente, sempre havia escutado tal lenda, mas saber que não era na verdade uma lenda o deixava sem palavras - Por que não buscou ajuda com o tio dela? – perguntou Myuga que já não estava raciocinando tão bem, uma vez que considerando a outra parte da lenda parecia bem óbvia a resposta.

-Porque foi ele quem ordenou o ataque ao castelo – disse a mulher num tom de voz seco, não suportava ouvir o falar naquele homem cuja a única ambição era ficar com o trono que pertencia ao irmão.

-Mas e os bárbaros?... – Myuga tentava saber de todos os detalhes que cercavam a lenda, a verdade é que tal fato sempre o intrigara e de certo modo o fascinara.

-Isso foi o que ele quis que acreditassem, aquele homem, Narak, nunca se conformou com o fato de que o irmão mais novo assumisse o trono no lugar dele que era o primogênito; sempre quis ver a queda do império que o irmão construira.

-Senhora Kaede muitas pessoas viram quando os bárbaros invadiram o palácio... – calou-se ao ver a expressão no rosto da mulher – entendo, Narak planejou o ataque.

-Narak é filho bastardo do rei, e por isso não tinha direitos sobre o trono mesmo sendo ele o primogênito. Ele nunca aceitou a indiferença e ansiava por poder, desejava para si o trono de Astúrias, desejava ver a queda do irmão, o rei Kyberos. Por isso se aliou aos bárbaros para que esses atacassem o castelo e matassem Kyberos, a esposa e a filhinha.

-Senhora Kaede, o rei Narak sabe que, bem, que você e a menina escaparam do ataque?

-Eu não sei, mas acredito que soubesse que Kagome está viva teria vindo atrás dela, por isso não posso permitir que ele venha a saber que a filha de Kyberos ainda vive.

-Senhora Kaede se tudo isso que me contou é mesmo verdade... – Myuga parecia recusar-se a aceitar a verdade, ainda que por dentro estivesse feliz por saber que a lenda era real - Kagome representa para Narak um obstáculo...

-Por isso eu a trouxe para as terras do Norte, e vim pedir abrigo no castelo, sabia que o castelo de InuTaisho era o lugar mais seguro para que Kagome crescesse. Eu a criei para ser uma princesa, para que assim quando chegasse o momento certo ela pudesse reclamar o direito ao trono – disse Kaede altiva, normalmente a velha senhora usava um tom de voz mais sereno e calmo quando falava com alguém do palácio, mas a ocasião não era para formalidades.

-A princesa de Astúrias foi criada sobre o teto do palácio sem que tivéssemos tomado conhecimento, cresceu como uma camponesa... uma camponesa que pode vir a romper a hegemonia entre os reinos, uma garotinha que pode romper o império de Astúrias... – Myuga ficava a esmo analisando a situação, as palavras da velha senhora passavam por sua mente tão rápido que era impossível se concentrar nelas - E quando será o momento certo de contar a Kagome sobre a 'lenda'? – disparou Myuga

-Eu não sei... – respondeu simplesmente.

-Senhora Kaede, tem em suas mãos o destino do reino de Astúrias e dos demais reinos.

-Kagome ainda não está pronta para se tornar uma rainha – ponderou a velha senhora.

- Um dia ela vai ter que tomar essa responsabilidade em suas mãos, e pelo o que me consta sobre o reino de Astúrias, o momento está cada vez mais próximo.

Myuga sabia que o reino de Astúrias estava se erguendo fortemente entre os demais reinos, e que não demoraria a que ele começasse a ataca-los a fim de obter mais poder; Kagome seria a resposta para se evitar uma guerra entre as nações, mais do que qualquer aliança a jovem conseguiria manter a paz entre os reinos; o velho conselheiro levantou-se e começou a caminhar em direção a porta. Kaede levantou-se rapidamente ao perceber que o velho se afastava cada vez mais.

-Senhor Myuga, por favor, não conte a ninguém esse segredo - suplicou.

-Eu respeitarei seu silêncio quanto a esta questão, entretanto não poderá ocultar esse segredo por muito tempo mais... no entanto, quando decidir revela-lo saiba que conta com minha ajuda – disse por fim batendo a porta e deixando a velha senhora no meio do aposento sozinha.

Kaede sentia que esse segredo estava mais perto do que nunca de ser revelado, já não mais poderia ocultar de Kagome a verdade sobre sua origem e sua família; teria que pensar em uma maneira de contar a moça a verdade e também fazer com que as pessoas ao seu redor acreditassem que Kagome era mesmo a princesa de Astúrias.

000000000000000000000000000000000 COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA 

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e desculpem a demora em postar!!!**

**No próximo capítulo UMA VISITA INESPERADA**


	11. CAP 10 UMA VISITA INESPERADA

CAP 10 – UMA VISITA INESPERADA

O sol já estava alto no céu quando Kagome decidira por fim levantar-se, ficar o dia inteiro na cama não ia amenizar suas penas. A jovem decidiu caminhar pelas terras do palácio, acreditava que um pouco de ar puro iria lhe fazer bem, afinal se continuasse na cama ficaria apenas pensando em Inuyasha e na tal princesa de Stellar.

Começou a caminhar sem direção pelo bosque entre as flores, os raios de sol iluminavam sua face rosada e o vento acariciava seus cabelos, era um dia perfeito de verão; mas a beleza do dia não estava refletida no interior de Kagome que estava mais parecido a um dia chuvoso.

No meio do bosque havia uma caravana parada, estavam já bem próximos do castelo; a caravana era formada por uma carruagem luxuosa e mais quatro guardas vestindo armaduras prateadas com detalhes em vermelho que estavam cercando a carruagem.

Ao ver a caravana Kagome se deteve em seu caminho e ficou entre as árvores observando ao longe a caravana.

Dentro da carruagem havia dois ocupantes um homem e uma mulher.

-Quanto tempo vamos continuar aqui parados? – perguntou a mulher impaciente – Está muito quente aqui dentro! Narak mande os guardas prosseguirem! – ordenou a mulher usando um leque para se abanar.

-Cale a boca Kagura! – respondeu o homem áspero – Desde que saímos de Astúrias você não parou de reclamar.

-Uh! – reclamou a mulher agitando o leque com ainda mais força.

No entanto o vento quente que o leque desviava contra sua face não estava ajudando a afastar o calor, abriu a porta da carruagem para verificar o motivo de tanta demora dos guardas em prosseguir a viagem, já que não Narak não tomava nenhuma atitude, resolveu ela mesma o fazer. Pisando no solo de terra batida, Kagura começou a olhar ao redor em busca de dois dos guardas que não estavam no local, até que seus olhos se congelaram na imagem de uma moça que os observava ao longe. A mulher mediu a jovem dos pés a cabeça, e após uma análise minuciosa de todos os detalhes da moça, abriu um sorriso divertido e malicioso.

-Narak, por que não vem contemplar a vista! – disse irônica – Assim posso lhe mostrar uma moça que nos está observando

-O que está dizendo Kagura? – perguntou o homem impaciente – Por que me interessaria em ver alguma camponesa da região? – Narak não dera muito importância ao que Kagura dissera.

-Pois saiba que a camponesa parece ter escapado dos quadros do palácio de Astúrias - Narak ficou intrigado com o que Kagura dissera, e esta continuou - Essa moça é bem parecida a mulher de seu irmão Kyberos

Ao escutar que a moça a que Kagura se referia era parecida a mulher de seu irmão, a falecida rainha de Astúrias, Narak saltou de dentro da carruagem, o sol ofuscou sua visão, mas assim que seus olhos se acostumaram com a claridade pode comprovar o que Kagura dissera. Narak fez uma expressão de espanto, não queria acreditar que o que seus olhos estavam vendo fosse real, mas uma antiga lenda contada em suas terras o fez tremer ao pensar que tal possibilidade pudesse existir.

Kagome percebeu que o homem que saira da carruagem a olhava fixamente, mas havia uma certa magia nele que a impedia de se movimentar, a jovem começou a analisa-lo e demorou um pouco para notar a coroa com diamantes e rubis que homem ostentava sobre a cabeça, tal coroa isso o caracterizava como sendo um rei, provavelmente era o rei de algum reino vizinho.

Narak começou a caminhar na direção de Kagome, e ela deu dois passos para trás ao perceber a aproximação do homem. A jovem não entendia o que um rei e sua comitiva faziam no meio do bosque, mas mais do que isso o que a estava deixando tão fascinada, estava intrigada com a maneira que o homem olhava para ela, e isso já começava a incomodá-la.

-Minha jovem, não se assuste – Narak que estava a poucos passos de Kagome - Viemos de outro reino e estamos tendo dificuldades em encontrar o caminho para o castelo das terras do Norte.

A explicação do homem lhe pareceu bem lógica, afinal não era incomum alguém se perder por aquelas terras, até mesmo quando mais jovem já se perdera e se não fosse por Inuyasha, nunca teria voltado para casa.

-Senhorita poderia nos indicar o caminho até o castelo? – perguntou Narak que começava a pensar que a garota era muda.

-Sim...- respondeu Kagome ainda insegura, não estava acostumada a falar com pessoas estranhas, ainda mais quando esta pessoa estranha era um rei; ela nem sequeira falara com InuTaisho – O castelo fica naquela direção – disse apontando para o oeste.

Narak abriu um sorriso maligno, e perguntou.

-Poderia nos acompanhar até lá?

Kagome arregalou os olhos, e olhou por cima do ombro de Narak, viu que a caravana dele começava a se recompor. Kagura os observava ao longe.

-Claro – respondeu de pronto.

A jovem não vira problemas em acompanhar um rei até o castelo, Narak alargou ainda mais o sorriso ao escutar a resposta positiva da jovem, esse seria o momento perfeito para saber mais sobre a garota que era tão parecida a sua falecida cunhada.

Uma das primeiras coisas que Narak notara era que a jovem era bem educada para uma camponesa e a maneira como subira na carruagem mostrava que ela tinha classe; quando entrou na carruagem escolheu o lugar ao lado de Kagura, já que naquela época não ficava bem uma dama sentar-se ao lado de um homem, e ao sentar-se encolheu as pernas e colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos, essa era a posição de uma dama quando se sentara. Kagura também percebera a boa educação da moça. A caravana seguiu viagem pelo caminho indicado por Kagome; a jovem estava em êxtase já nunca havia andando numa carruagem em toda a sua vida.

-A sua família mora no castelo? – perguntou Narak sem rodeios

-Eu.. eu não tenho família – respondeu a moça – eu moro com minha avó.

-Sua avó a criou? – Kagura seguia os passos de Narak e tentava suavemente obter informações sobre a jovem sentada a seu lado.

-Sim, meus pais morreram quando eu era criança...

-Perdoe-me a minha curiosidade jovem, mas qual é o nome de sua avó? – Narak já começava a suspeitar que a jovem pudesse ser a mesma da lenda.

-Kaede, minha avó se chama Kaede.

-Hey Narak esse não era o nome da babá ...- disse Kagura sem medir as palavras diante de Kagome.

-Kagura acho que está se precipitando em suas palavras – cortou Narak para que a jovem não suspeitasse de nada, mas na verdade isso só confirmavam as suas suspeitas.

Kagome não percebera o que acontecera, e nem estranhara as perguntas que lhe foram feitas; na verdade ela estava tão encantada por estar sentada numa carruagem real ao lado de um rei que nem se pensara muito a respeito das perguntas, apenas as respondia sem se importar ou questionar nada. A única coisa que Kagome pensava naquele momento era o que Inuyasha diria se a visse sair da carruagem real acompanhada de um rei de outro reino.

Kagura estava certa em sua afirmação, Kaede era o nome da babá da pequena princesa de Astúrias, os corpos da babá e da pequena princesa nunca foram encontrados, e por isso o povo alimentava a lenda de que a babá e a pequena princesa haviam sobrevivido ao ataque dos bárbaros. Por muitos anos Narak preferiu acreditar que ambas estavam mortas, entretanto o fato de nunca terem encontrado o corpo delas era uma prova de que elas poderiam ainda estar vivas.

A princesa que sobrevivera agora estava sentada a sua frente; e Narak não tinha mais motivos para duvidar disso, a jovem que poderia tomar seu reino e destitui-lo de seu posto como rei de Astúrias estava a sua frente, e o mais engraçado nessa história era que a jovem parecia não suspeitar de nada a respeito.

Não demorou para chegarem ao castelo, Narak foi o primeiro a sair da carruagem sendo recepcionado pelos soldados que guardavam a entrada do palácio, Kagura desceu em seguida e Kagome logo depois. Myuga logo se aproximou da carruagem que chegara ao palácio, já havia sido informado que Narak havia chegado ao reino do Norte; o velho conselheiro deu um salto para trás ao ver Kagome próxima ao rei de Astúrias.

-Vossa Alteza – disse Myuga fazendo uma reverência ao rei de Astúrias, preferiu ignorar o fato de Kagome o estar acompanhando – não esperávamos a sua visita.

-Devo pedir desculpas por não ter avisado, mas necessito resolver assuntos urgentes com InuTaisho – respondeu altivamente.

-Então tenha a bondade de me acompanhar, o rei do Norte lhe aguarda.

Narak fez um sinal aos guardas para que eles partissem, então ele e Kagura começaram a seguir os passos de Myuga, Narak notou que Kagome não os seguia, parando de repente ele gritou do corredor de entrada do castelo.

-Minha jovem por que não nos acompanha?

Kagome fez uma expressão de surpresa, não entendera o porquê Narak pedira que ela os acompanhasse.

-Vossa Alteza, não é permitida a entrada de camponeses no castelo sem prévia autorização – tentou disfarçar Myuga que não gostara do convite que Narak fizera a jovem, estava começando a suspeitar que Narak sabia da verdade sobre Kagome.

-Essa jovem camponesa nos ajudou a chegar aqui, não seria justo de minha parte não recompensa-la – disse Narak abrindo um sorriso maligno.

Myuga não podia discutir com o rei de Astúrias, mas lhe incomodava pensar que talvez Narak já soubesse da verdade sobre Kagome ser sua sobrinha, mas não poderia deixar transparecer que ele conhecia tal segredo, e nem que suspeitasse que Narak o soubesse.

-Como queira, Vossa Alteza – disse Myuga fazendo uma reverência.

Narak sorriu satisfeito, odiava ser contrariado em seus desejos. Ao entrar na sala do trono encontrou InuTaisho lhe esperando, a seu lado estava seu filho 'bastardo' Inuyasha, o qual foi logo reconhecido por Narak, no entanto quem não escapou dos olhos de Inuyasha foi Kagome que acompanhava Narak ao lado de uma mulher que Inuyasha não conhecia, mas que provavelmente era acompanhante de Narak.

-Narak que surpresa o ver em minhas terras – disse InuTaisho num tom saudoso

-InuTaisho acredito que já esperasse minha visita, temos assuntos a resolver, não é mesmo? – Narak falava com naturalidade e cordialidade ainda que suas palavras fossem diretas e objetivas.

-Não posso negar tal fato, existem muitos assuntos que precisam ser discutidos – InuTaisho fez uma breve pausa, Narak era um dos poucos homens que conseguiam deixa-lo sem reação – Mas antes de conversarmos sobre esses assuntos gostaria de convida-los para o jantar – InuTaisho podia não gostar de Narak, no entanto esse não era motivo para deixar a hospitalidade de lado.

-Caro InuTaisho sabia que não se esqueceria das maneiras de se tratar uma visita da nobreza – alfinetou Narak

-Em momento algum... em momento algum – suspirou, realmente Narak era um homem de palavras duras e certeiras – Queiram me acompanhar ao salão principal – disse InuTaisho apontando para o lado esquerdo da sala.

-Antes de irmos, gostaria que me perdoasse se pareço ousado, mas gostaria de convidar essa bela jovem que me acompanha para se juntar a nós – disse apontando para Kagome que ficou ruborizada.

-O quê?! – gritou Inuyasha atraindo a atenção de todos.

Inuyasha que desde que Kagome entrara no salão permanecera em silêncio apenas tentando imaginar o motivo dela estar ali, se manifestou pela primeira vez, mas infelizmente não fora uma forma muito feliz de se manifestar.

-Meu jovem talvez seu orgulho não o permita sentar-se com pessoas das classes inferiores, mas devemos ser generosos com os menos afortunados – disse altivo, e sem dar chance para Inuyasha se defender – Eu por minha parte não acharia justo ignorar a moça que me ajudou a chegar aqui, afinal graças a ela não irei passar a noite na floresta.

O jovem príncipe estava a ponto de dar uma merecida resposta ao rei de Astúrias, mas Myuga o impediu com o olhar ameaçador que lançou para ele. Inuyasha tentou se controlar ao máximo, como Narak tinha a ousadia de dizer que ele ignorava as pessoas de classes menos favorecidas?, se ele soubesse que ele e Kagome tem sido amigos desde a infância, e que o fato dela ser neta de uma criada nunca havia importado.

-Então meu jovem – Narak voltou a se pronunciar –

-Vossa Alteza, agradeço vosso convite, mas lamento não poder acompanha-los.

Narak fez uma expressão de desgosto com a recusa da jovem.

-Acredito que o jovem Inuyasha poderia permitir a vossa companhia no jantar nessa noite

-Não quero chatear o príncipe Inuyasha, afinal ele não gosta muito da criadagem

Agora era a Kagome a quem Inuyasha queria dar uma boa resposta, como ela ousara dizer que ele não gostava da criadagem; então lembrou-se do motivo pelo qual ele e Kagome estavam brigados.

-Bah! Por mim pode participar do jantar, sabe muito bem que não me importo com essas coisas – disse direto e agressivo.

Kagome calou-se, e para dissipar a atenção dos demais presentes, e encerrar o assunto acerca de realeza e criadagem Myuga interviu na conversa.

-Claro que não haverá problemas na jovem participar no banquete, não é mesmo rei InuTaisho? – perguntou ao amo, quando começara a falar esquecera de perguntar a InuTaisho se Kagome podia sentar-se a mesa com eles.

-Não haverá – respondeu InuTaisho que começara a caminhar em direção a sala onde o banquete fora montado.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Narak, o rei de Astúrias, aparece na história e parece que ele já desconfia que Kagome é sua sobrinha perdida. O clima esquenta quando Narak convida Kagome para participar de um banquete ao lado da família real do reino do Norte; e nesse jantar uma proposta surgirá.**

No próximo capítulo A PROPOSTA 

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

**Obrigada pelas reviews. Acho que a maioria dos leitores já suspeitavam que a Kagome era a princesa de Astúrias, por isso eu não quis ficar enrolando muito com esse mistério. Estou deixando as respostas das reviews dos capítulos 9 e 10. Caros leitores não fiquem chateados se as vezes eu não respondo alguma review procuro responder todas, mas algumas vezes acaba escapando alguma review, por isso se alguém não teve a sua review respondida não fique chateado, a autora não faz distinção com seus leitores (nossa, agora me senti uma autora de prestígio, uh que status!!!!) **

**Falando sério agora, obrigada a todos os leitores que msm que não deixem reviews eu sei que existem!!! Agora resposta para os leitores que deixam reviews!!!**

**Faniicat – hei quer matar o meu personagem principal logo no começo da história?! Hahahahaha Vou deixa-lo vivo mais tempo apenas para poder se arrepender do que disse para a Kagome!!!**

**Lory – olha o destino deles é mais complicado do que parece, eu pretendo pouco a pouco ir mostrando isso... agora se eles vão ou não terminar juntos sinceramente nem mesmo eu sei ainda (não pensei muito a respeito do final). Ah do post anterior quanta revolta hein! E ainda ameaçou de parar de ler a fic... olha façamos um acordo se até o último capítulo eles não ficarem juntos não precisa mais ler essa minha fic (especificamente ESTA fic!!!), acordo feito?**

**Taisho isso msm o Inuyasha vai ter que sofrer só por ter chamado a Kagome de criada, rebaixou a garota, e olha que ela era amiga de infância dele...**

**Timbi pode deixar que eu vou continuar até o final!!!**

**Isaaah – que bom está gostando**

**Ayaa-chan – bem-vinda a fic! Eu normalmente não demoro muito em atualizar, salvo algumas exceções!!**

**dessinha-almeida – o problema vai além do Narak, naquela época não era comum mulheres assumirem o trono, para que isso pudesse ocorrer elas precisam ter apoio de outros países, do conselho real ou ainda do povo. Kagome além da desvantagem de ser mulher tem a desvantagem de não ter sido criada no castelo como uma princesa; ninguém conhece ela, como iriam confiar o destino de um reino tão importante como Astúrias nas mãos de uma jovem que foi criada como uma mera camponesa?**

**MariInha – isso msm, e agora o titio Narak já encontrou a sua amada sobrinha perdida!! Não é lindo a união das famílias hahahaha**

**Cris – eu sou má! Oh magoei!!! Eu quase sempre dou um final feliz para eles, como vc diz que eu sou má?**


	12. CAP 11  A PROPOSTA

**CAPÍTULO 11 – A PROPOSTA**

O banquete fora tranqüilo, Kagome se portara muito bem, a moça tinha excelentes hábitos a mesa, se passaria perfeitamente por uma nobre, e Narak não pode deixar de notar a maneira distinta que a jovem se portava a mesa, não podia negar que Kagome tinha sangue da realeza de Astúrias, e cada vez mais restavam menos dúvidas que Kagome fosse a princesa da lenda; e tal fato ocupou a cabeça de Narak o jantar inteiro, teria que arrumar uma solução de levar a jovem com ele para Astúrias, mas ainda não havia pensado numa maneira de faze-lo.

Inuyasha e Kagome evitaram trocar olhares durante o banquete, o encontro de olhares poderia resultar mal, ainda mais porque estavam brigados. Na verdade Inuyasha não via a hora de ter uma chance de conversar a sós com Kagome, não gostava de estar brigado com a amiga, ainda mais estando tão próxima a data de seu casamento com Kikyo.

Myuga permaneceu tenso o tempo inteiro, procurava rir e iniciar conversas afim de aliviar a tensão que se instalava em seus ombros, não deixara de pensar um minuto que Narak havia convidado a sobrinha para jantar, e isso lhe intrigava, ficava pensando se Narak sabia que Kagome era sua sobrinha, ou era ele assim tão generoso com os menos afortunados?

Kagura também ficara todo o banquete analisando Kagome, seus olhos percorriam Kagome e Narak alternadamente.

InuTaisho era o único sentado a mesa que permanecera totalmente a parte do que estava acontecendo, e nem por um momento suspeitara de nada, apenas ficara espantado com o convite que Narak fizera a neta de Kaede.

Ao final do banquete, Kagome levantou-se e fez uma reverência aos sentados a mesa.

-Gostaria de agradecer a refeição e o convite, peço que me perdoem mas tenho que me retirar.

-Minha jovem antes que vaia tenho algo a lhe propor.

Kagome ficou espantada, e Inuyasha se pôs atento a escutar.

-Gostaria que partisse amanhã para Astúrias junto comigo.

Todos os presentes se calaram, mas talvez Inuyasha tivesse sido o que ficara mais indignado ao escutar algo tão ridículo, sem esperar uma resposta por parte de Kagome o jovem príncipe se retirou da mesa, InuTaisho pensou em repreender o filho, mas estava tão interessado em saber o resultado da conversa que simples ignorou a atitude mal-educada de Inuyasha.

-Então me jovem gostaria de ir morar em Astúrias? – perguntou Narak diretamente esquecendo-se dos demais presentes.

Kagome não sabia o que responder, vira com pesar Inuyasha deixar a mesa, não entendia o porquê ele tomara essa atitude, mas não tinha tempo para ficar pensando nisso quando a sua frente estava o rei de Astúrias lhe propondo para ir com ele a um país estrangeiro.

-Não creio que seja esta uma idéia que agrade a jovem – foi respondendo Myuga o que não agradou Narak – a jovem morou a vida inteira nesse reino e praticamente foi criada dentro do palácio... – Myuga se calou diante do olhar ameaçador de Narak.

-O Senhor Myuga tem razão não há motivos para que eu saia dessas terras – respondeu a moça singelamente

-Oras minha jovem, por acaso não tens pretensões nessa vida?

-Narak desculpe minha intromissão mas o que essa jovem poderia ganhar o acompanhando? – perguntou InuTaisho que mesmo estando a parte da real situação não podia deixar de suspeitar da proposta feita pelo rei de Astúrias.

-InuTaisho veja a mulher que trago a meu lado – disse apontando para Kagura que arregalou os olhos ao ser nomeada por Narak – Os pais dela eram camponeses pobres que me entregaram sua filha para que eu pudesse apadrinha-la e dessa forma ela poderia ter uma educação melhor sob meus cuidados.

Kagura segurou-se para não rir do que Narak acabara de contar, está certo nem tudo na história era mentira, mas a verdade era que os pais de Kagura a haviam entregado a Narak em troca de uma dividida que tinham com ele, e daquele dia em diante Kagura passara a ser a 'dama de companhia' de Narak.

-E pretende apadrinhar Kagome? – InuTaisho foi direto.

-Logo Kagura irá se casar – a mulher deixou escapar um risinho e recebeu um olhar de reprovação por parte de Narak – assim que Kagura se casar ficarei sem uma dama de companhia a altura, por isso queria tornar essa jovem a minha nova dama de companhia.

Myuga estava ainda mais apreensivo com o rumo daquela conversa, tinha vontade de quebrar a promessa que fizera a Kaede e contar a todos que Kagome era a filha de Kyberos, que a jovem camponesa era na verdade a princesa de Astúrias, a princesa da lenda, ela era a princesa que sobrevivera; mas o velho conselheiro não podia prever o impacto que tal verdade teria sobre eles, principalmente sobre Kagome, no entanto não poderia deixar Kagome ser levada para Astúrias e virar uma dama de companhia. No fundo Myuga suspeitava que se Narak estava fazendo tal proposta era porque já deveria saber que Kagome era sua sobrinha, isso tornaria a proposta de Narak ainda mais lógica.

-Acredito que a jovem não queria aceitar esse tipo de proposta – respondeu Myuga por Kagome, recebendo novamente um olhar ameaçador por parte de Narak – A jovem mora aqui há tantos anos com sua avó – disse alto enfatizando a palavra avó.

Kagome não sabia o que dizer; estava calada e perplexa com a proposta que não parecia tão má assim considerando o fato que em breve Inuyasha iria se casar e moraria em outro reino, e ela teria que ficar morando ali no castelo sob as ordens do futuro rei das terras do Norte o irmão mais velho de Inuyasha, Sesshoumauru. Narak percebeu que a moça tinha uma certa confusão interior e se aproveitou do momento.

-Minha jovem não precisa me dar uma resposta de imediato, aguardarei amanhã a sua resposta. Agora se me permitem gostaria de saber onde fica o meu aposento, gostaria de descansar.

InuTaisho indicou um soldado que ficou responsável por indicar o aposento de Narak e Kagura, logo assim que ambos os convidados se retiraram do local, Myuga pediu permissão para conduzir Kagome de volta para casa, apesar dos protestos da jovem que dizia já saber se cuidar muito bem sozinha.

Myuga saiu do castelo sendo seguido por Kagome, e para sua surpresa encontrou Kaede do lado externo do palácio.

-Senhora Kaede que bom encontra-la! – disse o velho conselheiro feliz – Precisa sair do castelo e levar a jovem consigo – disse em disparada.

-Senhor Myuga esse...

-Não temos muito tempo, Narak quer levar Kagome para Astúrias... – interrompeu ao perceber uma presença nas sombras – Jovem Inuyasha o que faz aqui?

Myuga não tinha percebido que Kaede estava acompanhada de Inuyasha, Kagome permanecia calada, ainda tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Por que elas tem que ir embora? – perguntou Inuyasha impaciente.

-Jovem Inuyasha, não iria entender, além disso, isso não lhe diz respeito – disse áspero.

Inuyasha se surpreendeu, Myuga nunca o tratara daquela forma.

-E quanto a mim? Isso também não me diz respeito? – questionou Kagome que vinha achando muito estranha a atitude de todos naquela noite - Vovó Kaede o que está acontecendo?

A velha senhora não sabia o que dizer, acreditava que seria precipitado demais contar a verdade a Kagome naquele momento, mas teria que dar alguma explicação a garota.

-Minha Kagome, apenas acredite em mim, aquele homem, Narak, só quer lhe fazer mal... precisa se afastar dele!

-Por que? – perguntou diretamente

-Não é algo que eu possa lhe explicar tão fácil, eu prometo que um dia lhe contarei, mas não hoje...

-Eu não vou a lugar algum sem saber o que estão me escondendo! – disse a jovem altiva.

-Jovenzinha devia obedecer a sua avó – repreendeu Myuga, mas Kagome pareceu não ter dado importância.

Inuyasha sabia o quanto Kagome podia ser teimosa quando queria, e sabia que ela não iria a lugar algum sem saber o motivo de a quererem afastar do rei de Astúrias; na verdade Inuyasha também queria saber o motivo de tanto mistério, entretanto logo percebera pelas expressões no rosto de Kaede e Myuga que fosse o que fosse era algo muito sério que envolvia Kagome, algo que a estava expondo a um grande perigo.

-Vamos Kagome, ficaremos longe do castelo até que o rei Narak tenha ido embora! – todos viraram o olhar para Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha... – sussurrou Kagome incredula do que escutara

-Jovem Inuyasha no que está pensando? – perguntou Myuga diretamente

-Disse que Kagome teria que ficar longe do rei Narak, eu vou leva-la para longe do castelo – respondeu com naturalidade.

-Por favor, leve Kagome para longe de Narak – pediu a velha senhora

-Senhora Kaede – Myuga estava atônico, agora era a velha senhora que pedia para Inuyasha levar a neta para longe.

-Senhor Myuga, sabe o quanto é importante que Narak não ponha as mãos em minha neta... com a minha idade não poderia percorrer grandes distâncias

-O que o rei Narak quer com a Kagome? – insistiu Inuyasha

-Inuyasha, por favor, lhe disse que não posso explicar agora, mas acredite em mim se Narak a encontrar ele a matará.

Inuyasha viu que os olhos da velha senhora estavam marejados, e havia um certo tom de desespero em sua voz.

-Eu vou fazer o que me pede. Não se preocupe eu vou cuidar dela... – e virando-se para Kagome – Vamos Kagome.

A jovem o encarava séria, ele havia esquecido do pequeno detalhe que ainda estavam brigados, mas diante da situação não podia deixa-la perto de quem a queria fazer mal.

-Por favor Kagome, vá com Inuyasha. É para a sua segurança – implorou a velha senhora, e diante do pedido de sua avó Kagome aceitou ir embora com Inuyasha.

Myuga não estava satisfeito com o fato de Inuyasha e Kagome fugirem juntos, no entanto sabia que o futuro de muitos reinos estava nas mãos de Kagome; se Narak conseguisse leva-la para Astúrias sem dúvida a mataria, assim como matara os pais da jovem.

Inuyasha foi até o estaleiro e pegou seu cavalo, um belo alazão branco, e ajudou Kagome a montar. O jovem príncipe sabia que não era a coisa certa a ser feita, fugir com Kagome isso traria má reputação tanto para a jovem quanto para ele que estava comprometido com Kikyo, mas se Kaede que tanto zelava pela reputação de Kagome estava lhe pedindo tão desesperadamente que levasse sua neta para longe do castelo, era porquê alguma coisa muito séria estava acontecendo.

**0000000000**

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

Narak propõe para Kagome para ela ir para Astúrias a fim de ser educada e cuidado por ele, mas Myuga e Kaede se unem para impedir que isso aconteça. Inuyasha acaba se envolvendo e mesmo sem conhecer sobre o passado de Kagome aceita sair com ela com castelo contariando todas as regras da sociedade da época e pondo seu compromisso com Kikyo em risco.

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**Ayaa-chan – fico feliz em saber que tenho uma fã internacional! E não fique com pena do Inuyasha porque ele bem que mereceu, ele chamou a Kagome de criada! E olha que eles cresceram juntos. Isso mesmo aqui se faz, aqui se paga.**

**Lilica-chan – eu acho que já deixei a resposta de uma review para você, mas mesmo assim gostei de saber que você está acompanhando a história. Obrigado pelos elogios, realmente é muito gratificante quando você realiza um trabalho e as pessoas aprovam aquilo que você escreve.**

**sakuraprincesa – pode deixar que eu continuo até o final! º**

**Lory Higurashi – pense com carinho, tá! Vou continuar.**

**Timbi – a história vai começar a esquentar mesmo!!**

**Obrigada a todos os leitores que mesmo não deixando reviews eu sei que acompanham a minha história!!!**


	13. CAP 12 ALÉM DA AMIZADE

CAP 12 – ALÉM DA AMIZADE 

Myuga estava apreensivo com a partida dos jovens, na sabia o que diria ao rei InuTaisho começou a ensaiar um discurso.

-Vossa Alteza seu filho teve que resolver uns problemas fora do castelo... com a jovem Kagome... eles foram juntos... saíram no meio da noite...juntos... o filho do rei fugiu com a criada! – gritou por fim, Myuga sentia que isso não resultaria bem, sabia o que rei não teria piedade dele se soubesse que ele consentira com um absurdo desses.

Kaede que estava ao lado do velho conselheiro apenas observava o andar nervoso dele de um lado a outro do jardim, logo teriam que retornar o castelo, e teriam que dar a InuTaisho uma explicação acerca do ocorrido.

-Senhor Myuga, vamos voltar ao palácio.

Podia-se notar o olhar de preocupado do velho conselheiro, sua face estava pálida e seus lábios trêmulos.

-Senhora Kaede foi uma loucura permitir que o jovem príncipe se encarregasse da jovem...

-Senhor Myuga, sei que essa foi a melhor opção para proteger a jovem prin...- não ousara mencionar o título da jovem garota – Kagome.

-O grande rei InuTaisho... o que diremos a ele? – perguntou preocupado.

-Diremos a verdade – respondeu Kaede e suspirou.

-A verdade?!

-Sim, se Narak já sabe sobre Kagome, a única maneira de protege-la agora é se contarmos com a ajuda do rei InuTaisho.

A velha senhora não queria contar a verdade a InuTaisho, mas diante da situação que se apresentava a sua frente esse era o melhor a ser feito, porque acima de qualquer segredo ou promessa estava a segurança da jovem princesa. O rei do Norte era a única pessoa a quem Kaede podia pedir ajuda, e acreditava que o rei não recusaria prestar-lhe assistência afinal ter a futura rainha de Astúrias como aliada era algo que não se pudesse dispensar.

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam sozinhos na floresta, não tinham noção de onde estavam e não sabiam o que fariam. Haviam cavalgado por muito tempo até chegarem aquela clareira; a luz da lua cheia iluminava tudo ao redor.

-Vossa Alteza precisamos nos abrigar em algum vilarejo – disse a jovem preocupada com o fato de ter que passar a noite no meio da floresta

Inuyasha a olhou com espanto, desde quando ela o passara a chamar de Vossa Alteza? Resolveu ignorar o fato, no momento havia outras coisas com o que se preocupar.

-Iremos ficar aqui – disse Inuyasha num tom de voz firme e autoritário

-Vossa Alteza, o senhor só pode estar brincando! É perigoso ficar no meio da floresta à noite, sabe quantos coisas podem acontecer...

-Se estiverem nos procurando o primeiro lugar que iriam era o vilarejo! – gritou Inuyasha já impaciente.

Inuyasha estava nervoso, sentia o peso da responsabilidade da segurança da jovem em suas costas, mas na verdade não sabia o que faria para protege-la, nem sequer sabia do que tinha que protege-la; e o fato de Kagome o passar a chamar de Vossa Alteza não estava ajudando em nada. Kagome também não estava nem um pouco serena com a situação, estava no meio da floresta sozinha com Inuyasha, e para completar eles estavam brigados; sim, a jovem lembrou-se do motivo de não estarem se falando, o que ela ainda não entendera foi porque ele a tirara do castelo se a considerava apenas uma 'criada'.

-Vossa Alteza, isso não tem a ver com você – disse a jovem num tom de voz calmo – apenas me leve a um vilarejo e retorne ao castelo.

-Kagome pare de dizer insensatezes – repreendeu Inuyasha que começava a coletar alguns gravetos do chão a fim de fazerem uma fogueira.

-Não são insensatezes! – retrucou num tom de voz mais alto – Um rei não é responsável pela segurança da criadagem!

Inuyasha deixou os gravetos cairem no chão, já estava cansado de toda essa história de status social, e mais cansado ainda de Kagome estar brava com ele por isso; num movimento rápido o jovem príncipe segurou firme os dois braços da jovem impossibilitando-a de fugir.

-Já basta disso! – Inuyasha estava realmente furioso – Não seja boba, sabe que isso nunca existiu entre nós, maldição, por que agora faz questão de ressaltar que não pertencemos a mesma classe social!

Inuyasha tinha uma expressão assustadora, nunca ela o vira tão transtornado, nem mesmo quando Sesshoumauru era mencionado, ele parecia realmente aborrecido com o fato dela ficar lembrando que eles estavam em classes sociais distintas.

-Inuyasha, é melhor me soltar! – disse firme, não deixaria ele perceber que ela estava amedrontada.

Ao ver a expressão séria e firme no olhar da jovem Inuyasha a soltou, sempre fora assim desde criança, quando era ameaçada ou repreendia lançava aquele olhar firme e altivo de quem não se deixa abater pela ameaça, ainda que no fundo Inuyasha soubesse que esse olhar era apenas uma expressão externa, já que por dentro ela se sentia apavorada e desamparada.

-Kagome não quero mais brigar com você. Sabe que nunca a vi como uma criada, sabe que sempre foi especial.

-Eu sinto muito – pediu a jovem sinceramente, estava comovida pelas doces palavras do amigo – Eu vou parar de chama-lo de Vossa Alteza – disse abrindo um sorriso divertido.

-Assim está melhor, agora vamos coletar alguns gravetos para a fogueira – disse sorrindo, sentiu naquele momento uma grande paz invadir seu corpo, realmente era uma sensação horrível estar brigado com Kagome, era a mesma sensação de quando ela estava longe dele.

-Inuyasha, por favor, me leve para o vilarejo.

-Sua boba já disse que lá eles nos encontrariam fácil!

-Você não é responsável por mim, não tem que passar a noite na floresta por minha causa.

-Escute aqui Kagome prometi a sua avó que cuidaria de você e é o que eu farei.

-Mas...

-Chega de discussões, vamos acender a fogueira – disse num tom firme deixando a moça sem resposta.

Myuga estava na sala do trono junto a InuTaisho, Kaede se aproxima um pouco encabulada e sem jeito perante ao rei; mas havia tomado uma importante decisão: iria contar ao rei sobre Kagome, afinal se houvesse alguém que pudesse protege-la, esse alguém era InuTaisho, rei das terras do Norte.

-Senhora Kaede o que deseja? – perguntou o rei altivamente.

-Vossa Alteza, todos esses anos o senhor confiou em mim para ser a babá de vosso filho; mas eu lhe paguei tamanha confiança com ingratidão ao ocultar de Vossa Alteza um segredo.

InuTaisho não sabia aonde a velha senhora queria chegar com esse discurso, mas notou pelo tom de voz dela e pelas palavras tão bem selecionadas que o que tinha que ser dito era algo de extrema importância.

-Diga de uma vez o que tanto lhe aflige – apressou InuTaisho já impaciente.

-Vossa Alteza peço que a escute com atenção – pediu Myuga

-Myuga, então você sabe o que ela tem a dizer.

O velho conselheiro apenas balançou a cabeça num sinal positivo.

-Diga de uma vez! – ordenou InuTaisho

Kaede estava paralisada frente ao rei, a coragem que juntara para falar parecia ter se desvanecido por seu corpo.

-Senhor Myuga, por favor... – sem mais condições para continuar falando pediu que o velho conselheiro continuasse a história.

InuTaisho mostrava-se já impaciente e apreensivo, não conseguia imaginar o que de tão importante poderia ter para ser dito.

-Vossa Alteza, a lenda do reino de Astúrias é real.- disse o velho conselheiro por fim.

-Myuga seja mais claro – pediu o rei que não entendi o porquê Myuga estava lhe falando isso

-Vossa Alteza se lembra da lenda que contavam no vilarejo sobre a princesa de Astúrias ainda estar viva.

-Oras é claro que lembro, mas estas são apenas histórias que os camponeses de Astúrias contavam a fim de manter a esperança de que dias melhores viriam... – InuTaisho parou de falar ao olhar a expressão séria de Myuga – Por que está falando dessa lenda agora?

-A lenda é real – voltou a afirmar Myuga – E a jovem princesa que escapou da morte foi criada dentro dos muros deste castelo; a jovem é a aquela que conhecemos como a neta da babá de seu filho...

Não foram necessárias mais palavras para que InuTaisho finalmente compreendesse que a garota, Kagome, era a princesa de Astúrias.

-Senhora Kaede, o que Myuga diz é verdade.

-Sim – respondeu singelamente.

-E essa jovem a qual dizem ser a princesa de Astúrias?

Myuga sentiu a garganta secar e um arrepio percorre-lhe a espinha, como diria ao rei que a garota estava com Inuyasha? Tomando coragem Myuga resolveu falar de uma vez.

-Vossa Alteza, parece que o rei de Astúrias já sabe que a jovem é ... é a princesa da lenda – disse devagar e espaçadamente – por isso... o/jovem/príncipe/a/tirou/do/castelo/ - terminou a frase num ritmo acelerado e quase incompreensível devido a junção das palavras.

-O que meu filho Inuyasha tem a ver com essa história? – perguntou InuTaisho nervoso.

-Ele salvou a vida da princesa – disse Kaede defendendo Inuyasha- Vossa Alteza, não podia deixar que aquele homem colocasse as mãos na minha menina

-E por que não fui informado a respeito? – questionou encarando ora Myuga ora Kaede.

Diante do silêncio de ambos, InuTaisho elevou a mão ao queixo, e fechou os olhos por um breve momento voltando a abri-los logo em seguida.

-Me conte tudo o que aconteceu, desde como a princesa de Astúrias veio parar no castelo, por que nunca fui informado a respeito de tal fato e o por que meu filho está com ela – disse num tom de voz mais sereno que o anterior.

Myuga lançou um olhar de cumplicidade para Kaede, e tomando fôlego começou a contar a longa história da princesa que quando ainda era bebe foi salva por sua babá, e veio parar na porta do castelo. Contou sobre Narak já suspeitar que Kagome seja a sobrinha desaparecida dele, fato que InuTaisho não acreditou, mas quando Myuga lhe assinalou a proposta feita pelo rei de Astúrias para Kagome, InuTaisho percebeu que talvez Myuga pudesse ter razão nesse fato.

A fogueira já estava acesa e o jovem casal estava sentado próximo a ela, ainda que estivessem em lados opostos da fogueira, a distância entre eles era pequena. Kagome olhava fixamente o baile das chamas e o estalar da madeira enquanto o fogo a consumia, muitas coisas estavam passando pela sua cabeça naquele momento, mas o fato de Inuyasha estar ali com ela era a que parecia mais importante porque não conseguia deixar de pensar no que ele fizera por ela, ainda mais ele estando comprometido com a princesa de Stellar. Lembrar-se do casamento de Inuyasha com a princesa de Stellar fez Kagome sentir um repentino mal-estar, levantou-se a fim de aliviar a pressão que sentia em seu estômago, Inuyasha que observava atentamente cada movimento da jovem, não demorou-se em buscar saber o motivo da jovem ter se levantado.

-Kagome, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou num tom de preocupação.

-Não é nada Inuyasha – a jovem sentia um nó na garganta que a impedia de falar, sabia que se tentasse continuar acabaria chorando na frente de Inuyasha, e não era isso que ela queria que acontecesse.

Kagome virou o rosto para não continuar encarando, não sabia de onde vinha aquela estranha vontade de chorar, desejou estar em seu quarto sozinho para que assim pudesse chorar sem medo de ocultar as lágrimas; a jovem começou então uma guerra contra seu interior tentando conter as teimosas lágrimas que queriam se escapar por seus olhos castanhos que começavam a ficar ainda mais brilhantes pela umidade. O silêncio de Kagome começou a incomodar Inuyasha, já havia algum tempo que ela não falava nada, apenas havia ficado olhando a fogueira, definitivamente ela não estava agindo como de costume, Kagome não era garota de guardar seus sentimentos, sempre falava aquilo que achava que tinha que ser dito, sem se importar com as conseqüências, mas agora ela estava diferente, vivia quieta e já não queria mais conversar com ele, eles pareciam mais dois estranhos do que amigos de infância.

-Kagome não diga que não é nada! Por que está tão calada? O que está acontecendo? – Inuyasha começou a insistir com a moça que não respondia nenhuma das perguntas, primeiro porque se o fizesse acabaria de desmanchando em lágrimas frente ao jovem príncipe e segundo porque Inuyasha simplesmente não lhe dava espaço para responde-las – Que droga, por que não fala nada? – disse por fim ficando de pé.

A garota respirou fundo e engoliu o choro, ainda que seus olhos marejados a denunciassem.

-Inuyasha, o que quer que eu diga? Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, gostaria de ter uma explicação para tudo isso.

Mesmo que o que Kagome dissera tivesse uma representação ambígua, Inuyasha entendera que ela estava querendo se referir ao fato de Narak estar atrás dela, mas o meio-youkai sentia que era algo, além disso, que Kagome ocultava, só não sabia dizer o que era, queria que ela fosse sincera e lhe contasse o que estava pensando, suas dúvidas, seus medos, assim como quando eram jovens e falavam de tudo sem receios.

-Aonde vai? – perguntou o rapaz ao ver a moça caminhando em direção a floresta.

-É melhor juntar mais lenha para fazer a fogueira – disse sem se virar para olhar o rapaz.

-É melhor ficar perto da fogueira, podem haver animais perigosos por aí.

Kagome virou e lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação por suas palavras.

-Não sou uma criança! – disse altiva, mostrando ser novamente a Kagome que há tantos anos conhecia.

-Para mim ainda parece uma criança, sempre reclamando das coisas...

-Oras Inuyasha, você reclama mais do que eu!

Inuyasha riu do comentário da jovem, não podia negar que ele reclamava mais do que ela, mas não admitiria isso. Kagome também riu, e por um momento ela se esqueceu da dor que até pouco tempo estava sentindo, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, Kagome abaixou-se para recolher uns gravetos que estavam ali próximos, mas quando voltou seu olhar para o chão viu a sua frente uma cobra.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Agora as coisas começaram a ficar interessantes de verdade, não acham? O que será que vai acontecer? O que eu posso adiantar é o título do próximo capítulo: A PROMESSA ETERNA**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**Estou adorando receber as reviews dos meus leitores, sinal de que estão curtindo a história que finalmente começa a tomar um rumo no mínimo interessante. **

**Obrigada a todos os leitores que vem acompanhando...**

**k-chan – que bom que gostou, mas ainda vai levar um tempo para ver como tudo termina!!**

**sakuraprincesa – como já percebeu essa 'fuga' do palácio das terras do Norte reserva grandes surpresas...**

**Lory Higurashi – que bom que já se decidiu, mas falta eles se deciderem, já aviso logo que esta é uma decisão mto difícil porque envolve mtas coisas entre elas o segredo de que Kagome é a princesa de Astúrias, perante a todos ela é apenas a neta da babá do jovem príncipe das terras do Norte**

**Timbi – vc não fugiria, hein? Considerando a possível situação de risco a Kagome resolveu sair do palácio confiando nos temores de Myuga e Kaede.**

**Ayaa-chan – que bom contar com a sua presença por aqui minha leitora internacional. Desculpe a pergunta, mas de região de Portugla você é? A minha família também é portuguesa. **


	14. CAP 13 A PROMESSA ETERNA

CAPITULO 13 – A PROMESSA ETERNA

Kagome ficou paralisada ao ver o animal tão próximo a seu pulso, Inuyasha também logo percebeu a presença da cobra próxima a Kagome, e isso o fez sentir um calafrio que lhe percorreu a espinha.

-Kagome, não se mexa – disse o jovem príncipe que tentava pensar numa forma de afasta-la do animal sem que essa saísse ferida – E não diga nada.

Kagome seguiu os conselhos de Inuyasha, mas a cobra estava agitada se balançava a cabeça de um lado a outro, a jovem sentia que não poderia ficar naquela posição por muito tempo mais. Inuyasha estava apreensivo não sabia o que fazer, se pedisse para Kagome tirar a mão de perto da cobra, esta poderia se assustar e picar a jovem. A situação se mostrava ainda mais complicada já que eles estavam no meio da floresta em plena noite, não haveria como socorrer Kagome, e eles não haviam trazido consigo nenhum medicamento, a jovem poderia morrer antes de chegarem ao vilarejo mais próximo, o qual Inuyasha não tinha nem idéia para que lado ficava.

O tempo parecia estar congelado, e cada minuto que passava a cobra se agitava cada vez mais, estava pronta para dar o bote; ela encolheu a cabeça junto ao corpo, esse era o movimento de ataque, Kagome já estava preparada para ser picada, mas antes que isso ocorresse tentaria ser mais rápida que a cobra, tentando tirar a mão de perto dela.

Num impulso rápido Kagome puxou o braço, e com o movimento tão brusco que fizera acabara se desequilibrando e caindo sentada no chão, quando olhou para frente viu Inuyasha de pé a sua frente, a cobra estava com os dentes fincados no braço do meio-youkai, Kagome soltou um grito de susto ao ver a cena; habilmente Inuyasha conseguiu desprender o animal de seu braço usando a mão livre, e assim que a cobra se soltou, ele a jogou no chão e com a espada cortou a cabeça do animal.

Kagome continuava no chão, estava chocada com a cena que acabara de presenciar, a jovem viu uma linha de sangue escorrer do braço do jovem príncipe que ajoelhou-se amparando o braço com a mão.

-Inuyasha, você está bem? – disse Kagome se aproximando do jovem príncipe, era claro que ele não estava bem, mas a verdade é que ela estava tão apavorada com a situação que sequer estava racionando direito.

-Eu estou bem Kagome, não precisa se preocupar. E você está ferida?

-Não – disse balançando a cabeça em sinal de negação – Como pode dizer que está bem se foi picado pela cobra? Deixe-me ver – pediu a jovem que mostrava um semblante de preocupação.

-Oras Kagome já disse que estou bem...

-Temos que impedir que o veneno se espalhe – disse a jovem pegando no braço do meio-youkai – Inuyasha me empreste o seu canivete.

-O quê?

-O canivete que sempre trás consigo, rápido não temos muito tempo.

Finalmente Kagome sentia que seus pensamentos começavam a se por no lugar, e já começava a racionar sobre a situação, ainda que estive controlando a duras penas o nervosismo e a ansiedade pelo o que viria a passar. Inuyasha entregou a Kagome o canivete, e com precisão a garota abriu um pequeno rasgo na pele próximo a ferida, abaixou-se e colocou seus lábios no braço de Inuyasha que ficou um pouco constrangido com a situação, mas este já estava começando a sentir os efeitos do veneno, sentia perder parte de seus sentidos pouco a pouco, Kagome chupou um pouco de sangue cuspindo-o logo em seguida.

-O que está fazendo?

-Tentando fazer com que o veneno não espalhe para o resto do corpo – disse abaixando-se novamente para sugar mais veneno que estava na superfície da pele.

Inuyasha retirou o braço de perto de Kagome, e esta lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação.

-Não seja boba! Vai acabar sendo infectada pelo veneno.

-Inuyasha se o veneno se espalhar... – disse com pesar na voz.

-Eu vou ficar bem – disse tentando acalmar a jovem a verdade é que aquele olhar de preocupação dela o incomodava, era o mesmo olhar que aquela vez que ele estava com febre e ela ficara ao lado dele toda a noite – Eu não sou um humano fraco! – disse altivo.

-É parte humano – retrucou a jovem.

Inuyasha ergueu a sobrancelha ao escutar a jovem dizendo que ele era parte humano.

-Inuyasha, não seja orgulhoso, não agora... – implorou a jovem e lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos – Eu não entendo porque se pôs na minha frente? Por que está me protegendo? Por que?

-Porque eu não sei o que faria se alguma coisa acontecesse com você – respondeu com sinceridade, uma sinceridade rara de se escutar dos lábios de Inuyasha comumente – Agora pare de chorar.

-Inuyasha, não quero que se arrisque por mim – pediu a jovem enquanto limpava as lágrimas na manga do vestido.

-Kagome...- sussurrou o jovem príncipe colocando a mão direita sobre o rosto úmido da garota.

Inuyasha a olhava e não podia acreditar que um dia estaria longe dela para sempre, não sabia explicar o porquê a presença dela se fazia tão necessária, e porquê tinha tanta ânsia de protege-la; sentiu o efeito do veneno sobre seu corpo, inclinando lentamente deitou-se no chão, seus sentidos ficavam mais fracos a cada momento e sentia perder a razão, talvez não sobrevivesse ao veneno, mas se ele morresse estava certo de que valera a pena salva-la.

-Inuyasha

Kagome colocou a cabeça do jovem príncipe sobre suas pernas, e começou a acaricia-lo, num movimento de ida e vinda dos dedos encostou-os nas orelhas de Inuyasha, havia muito tempo que ela não as tocava, o meio-youkai sentiu o suave toque das mãos da moça sobre sua orelha e como num reflexo elevou o braço e pegou na mão da jovem.

-Sinto muito.

Inuyasha puxou a mão da moça para perto do seu rosto, o mal-estar aumentava e cada vez mais sentia que não iria viver por muito tempo, estranhamente pensou em Kikyo e em seu compromisso com a princesa de Stellar, imaginou se ao invés de Kagome ele estivesse ao lado de Kikyo, pensou se ele faria o mesmo que fez por Kagome, e se sentiria o mesmo que estava sentindo naquele momento. E não demorou muito para que obtivesse uma resposta: não, jamais sentiria por Kikyo o que sentia por Kagome; jamais precisaria da companhia de Kikyo como precisava da companhia de Kagome; jamais amaria Kikyo como...como amava Kagome? Era esse sentimento que se ocultava em seu coração? Como poderia saber se a amava se nunca havia amado ninguém antes? O que era o amor? E o mais importante, será que Kagome sentia o mesmo por ele? Inuyasha desejou ter respostas para aaquelas perguntas que surgiam em sua mente naquele instante, pois não sabia quanto tempo de vida ainda teria.

-Kagome o que sente por mim? – perguntou diretamente.

A jovem assustou-se ao ouvir tal pergunta, ficou imaginando o que Inuyasha estava querendo saber.

-Eu não sei – Kagome estava insegura em revelar seus sentimentos, ainda sabendo que Inuyasha iria se casar com outra.

-Não sabe? – perguntou Inuyasha levantando-se.

Ao levantar a cabeça com tanta rapidez Inuyasha sentiu uma leve tontura, mas mesmo assim manteve-se sentado e olhou fundo nos olhos grandes e castanhos da jovem. Kagome se aproximou a Inuyasha para ampara-lo, mas ao ver olha-la tão fixamente ficou presa nesse olhar.

-Kagome...

-Inuyasha, eu não sei... não sei o que vai acontecer se eu lhe contar o que eu realmente sinto... não sei se é certo sentir o que eu sinto...

Era difícil confessar o que sentiam, ainda mais porque não sabiam dizer o que estavam sentindo, mas ambos sentiam que já era hora de confessar o que sentiam para que assim eles pudessem se ver livres dessa dor que os acompanhava sempre que estavam longe um do outro.

-A única coisa que eu sei – continuou Kagome – é que eu não queria me afastar de você nunca... queria ficar a seu lado para sempre.

Inuyasha tentou se movimentar para mais próximo a Kagome, mas seu corpo não regia bem a qualquer movimento, Kagome se adiantou para ampara-lo, estavam bem juntos e seus rostos quase colados, ficaram algum tempo se encarando, até que Inuyasha tomando a iniciativa, encostou seus lábios nos lábios da jovem, que ao principio não reagiu ao beijo, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, mas logo deixou de pensar tanto no que estava acontecendo e deixou-se levar pelo momento, ainda que não soubesse como beijar, gostou da sensação dos lábios úmidos do jovem príncipe sobre os dela.

Quando Inuyasha parou de beija-la, na verdade o beijo era mais parecido a um selinho, ele a olhou, não eram mais necessárias palavras para descrever o que ele sentia por ela, Kagome estava certa que ele a queria tanto quanto ela o queria; e estarem junto era tudo o que importava.

Kagome voltou a amparar a cabeça de Inuyasha para que este a colocasse sobre suas pernas, o mal-estar estava ainda mais forte, e o jovem príncipe já sentia dificuldade até para respirar, ele fechou os olhos e ficou sentindo o cheiro de Kagome que entrava por suas narinas sensíveis.

-Kagome, nós vamos ficar juntos – disse abrindo os olhos para ver a moça – eu prometo, ninguém vai nos separar... nunca...

Kagome abriu um sorriso terno e doce, ainda que seus olhos estivessem brilhantes pela umidade das lágrimas, ela sorriu e Inuyasha sentiu uma paz invadir seu ser e finalmente percebeu que a decisão certa estava não em se casar com Kikyo, e sim em não se afastar de Kagome jamais. Já não importava as promessas feitas e nem as obrigações reais, se tudo acabasse naquela noite, ali mesmo de que valeria suas obrigações reais, essas obrigações nunca valeriam o fato de estar perto de Kagome.

A noite fora longa com Inuyasha suando frio e ardendo em febre, fora uma difícil batalha que travara pela vida, vida que se renovava e ganhava força ao pensar que Kagome o assistia. A presença da jovem a seu lado era o remédio que curava seu corpo e preenchia sua alma, e a promessa feita a ela de que ficariam juntos era o fazia jamais se entregar a dor, no fundo apenas queria protege-la, e para isso precisava sobreviver, sentia que a jovem precisa dele, mas não precisa tanto dele como ele dela. Kagome o acompanhou durante toda a noite em silêncio, deixando que suas lágrimas falassem por ela; estava com medo, sim medo de perde-lo, de nunca mais poderem estarem juntos, e naquele instante lembrou-se do lago, desejou poder voltar ao lago com Inuyasha, pelo menos uma última vez.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol surgiram no horizonte Inuyasha despertou de sua noite de batalha pela vida, sentia o corpo dolorido e cansado, mas o mal-estar havia passado, e por fim podia se considerar um vitorioso nessa batalha pela vida. Kagome o observava calada, seus olhos brilhavam com o reflexo do sol em suas lágrimas; o jovem príncipe ficou comovido ao ver a moça ali a seu lado, como tantas vezes estivera, em seus momentos alegres e tristes, como sempre queria que ela estivesse em seu futuro.

-Kagome... – chamou por ela que abriu um sorriso ao escutar sua voz.

-Inuyasha.. como você está se sentindo?

O meio-youkai fez um grande esforço para se levantar e sentar na grama, Kagome correu para ampara-lo.

-Não devia se levantar desse jeito.

-Bah Já disse que não sou um humano fraco.

-Sim... não é um humano fraco – repetiu docemente, sabia que era isso que o havia salvo da morte, se fosse apenas humano teria com certeza morrido, e Inuyasha tinha consciência disso.

-Se você tivesse sido picada... – puxou a jovem para junto de si encostando a cabeça dela em seu peito – eu não sei o que teria acontecido – na verdade Inuyasha sabia o que teria acontecido, mas preferiu não dizer com medo de que suas palavras pudessem tornar tal fato real.

-Precisamos voltar para o castelo – disse Kagome mostrando-se ainda preocupada com o estado de saúde do jovem príncipe.

-Não – disse direto

-Inuyasha, você tem que receber tratamentos adequados...

A jovem foi interrompida pelo jovem príncipe que a afastou de seu peito para olha-la nos olhos.

-Kagome, escutou o que a sua avó disse esse rei de Astúrias quer mata-la.

-Inuyasha isso é ridículo, por que alguém que eu não conheço iria querer me matar?

-Você não conhece, mas sua avó conhece

A frase de Inuyasha parecera fazer sentido, realmente Kagome havia encontrado Narak pela primeira vez na floresta, mas talvez sua avó já o conhecesse, entretanto a jovem não podia imaginar o motivo pelo qual o rei de Astúrias ia quere-la morta.

-Kagome, sei que não sabe porquê sua avó a quer manter afastada desse homem – continuou Inuyasha que parecia ter lido os pensamentos da jovem – mas assim que voltarmos poderá perguntar para ela a razão disso tudo... por enquanto nós vamos ficar juntos – a moça abriu um sorriso – e longe do castelo – o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA **

**Finalmente uma aproximação entre Inuyasha e Kagome, a amizade vai mais além. Haverá um futuro para eles?**

**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS**

**k-chan – ainda não sei mas provavelmente mais para frente, afinal eles se uniram apenas agora!!**

**Lory – a aí acertou? Ficou fácil a Kikyo se apaixona por outro e o InuTaisho aceita que o filho se case com a neta da babá... melhor o Narak revela a todos que a Kagome é a sua sobrinha e concede a mão dela a Inuyasha!! A vida não é assim perfeita!! **

**Ayaa-chan – não haveria mais problemas de classe social, o único problema que restaria é a disputa entre InuTaisho e Narak...além disso se Inuyasha e Kagome se casarem, Kagome assumirá o trono de Astúrias... e o Narak quer isso? NÃO ... a situação não está nada fácil para eles!**

**sakuraprincesa – gostou do beijo deles? Nessa parte teve direito a um bom momento de aproximação entre o Inuyasha e a Kagome. **


	15. CAP 14 A PRINCESA DE ASTURIAS

**CAPITULO 14 – A PRINCESA DE ASTÚRIAS**

InuTaisho estava na salão principal, logo seu convidado desceria para o café, o rei das terras do Norte estava muito preocupado e sua preocupação era notável afinal caminhava de um lado a outro do salão, mal havia dormido a noite pensando na lenda de Astúrias e todas aquela história que Myuga contara a respeito da moça ser a princesa perdida; no começo relutara em acreditar que isso pudesse ser real, entretanto pareceu-lhe perfeitamente lógico o interesse do rei de Astúrias pela moça, finalmente aquela proposta insana que ele fizera a jovem tinha sentindo, definitamente Narak já sabia, ou pelo menos, suspeitava que a neta de Kaede era na verdade a princesa de Astúrias. E isso o deixava apreensivo, já que a responsabilidade do segredo da moça estava agora em suas mãos, e InuTaisho estava consciente que tal segredo poderia romper com a hegemonia aparente que havia entre os reinos.

Por um lado InuTaisho ficara contente em saber que a princesa ainda estava viva, isso significava muito frente a ameaça que Narak estava lançando sobre os demais reinos, sim, pois se a jovem assumisse o trono como rainha de Astúrias, poderia conseguir com ela negociações políticas melhores do que vinha conseguindo atualmente com Narak, além disso, o acordo selado entre ele e Kyberos a respeito das terras do extremo leste continuaria valendo. Levando em consideração as enormes vantagens que obteria se Kagome assumisse o trono de Astúrias, InuTaisho resolveu protege-la de seu tio, Myuga havia lhe contado que Kagome não sabia de nada a respeito do fato dela ser a princesa da lenda, por isso teria que evitar a todo custo que Narak colocasse as mãos na moça. Para isso precisaria que Narak fosse embora das terras do Norte o mais breve possível.

Como esperado Narak apareceu no salão principal, e sem se importar com as formalidades InuTaisho foi direto ao assunto.

-Narak estou curioso para saber o motivo de sua visita. Esperava ter conhecido tal motivo no jantar ontem.

-InuTaisho, sabia que não perderia a oportunidade de me questionar a respeito. Como já deve imaginar os assuntos são as terras do extremo leste que pertencem a Astúrias.

-As terras do extremo leste pertencem ao reino do Norte conforme o tratado assinado entre Kyberos e eu.

-Meu irmão está morto, e quero recuperar as terras que originalmente pertenceram ao reino de Astúrias.

-InuTaisho não irei ceder essas terras a seu favor – disse frio encarando o rei das terras do Norte.

-Então não tem mais a fazer em meu reino, pois eu também não as irei ceder a seu favor Narak

-Não irei mais suportar sua teimosia InuTaisho. Se é assim que deseja lutaremos pelo direito a essas terras.

-Essa é a sua decisão Narak, e não minha – ponderou InuTaisho

-Que seja! Avise a camponesa que partiremos quando o sol estiver no alto do céu – disse por fim e começou a caminhar pelo salão principal em direção a porta.

-A jovem não irá fazer parte de sua comitiva – disse InuTaisho num tom de voz alto fazendo sua voz ecoar pelo salão – Ela pertence a esse reino, sei que encontrara uma dama de companhia mais adequada.

Narak ficara furioso ao escutar InuTaisho falar que Kagome não os acompanharia. Além de não ceder as terras do extremo leste, ainda estava se intrometer nesse assunto. Sem demonstrar sua raiva ou frustração, Narak virou-se para InuTaisho e com num tom de voz calmo deu a resposta ao rei.

-Não sabia que tratava as camponesas de seu reino como escravas, a moça tem o direito de decidir o que quer para a sua vida.

-Narak, não entendo seu interesse nessa moça – mentiu – mas saiba que ela não saira desse reino sob nenhuma circunstância, além disso o assunto que o trouxe a meu reino já está decidido. Não haverá negociação com as terras do extremo leste.

Narak o olhou com reprovação, mas não prolongou o assunto, InuTaisho era esperto e poderia suspeitar de algo, mesmo que acreditasse que InuTaisho estava a parte da história de sua sobrinha desconfiou que talvez o rei das terras do Norte sabia de algo a respeito do assunto; definitivamente não iria insistir. O rei de Astúrias virou as costas e continou sua caminhada até atravessar a porta do salão principal, pensaria num modo de fazer com que a moça o acompanhasse.

Inuyasha e Kagome continuavam na floresta, o jovem príncipe ainda sentia enjôos devido ao veneno da cobra, mas já não sentia mais aquele mal-estar. Kagome permanecia ao lado, como estivera a vida toda, no entanto estava diferente do que costumava a ser, estava quieta e tristonha, talvez a situação que tivessem passado naquela noite a havia deixado realmente preocupada ou talvez ainda estivesse pensando o motivo de sua avó te-la afastado do castelo.

-Kagome, por que está tão quieta? Nem parece a Kagome que eu conheço – perguntou o jovem príncipe incomodado com o silêncio da garota.

-Inuyasha, estou com um mal pressentimento sobre toda essa situação.

-Não seja boba, por que está tão preocupada?

-Não sei, mas... nada parece certo.

-Kagome o que está dizendo? – perguntou o meio-youkai que ajeitou-se frente a garota para poder olhar-la nos olhos, e para seu espanto viu que os olhos castanhos da garota estavam marejados.

-Inuyasha, isso tudo parece um pesadelo – desabafou – primeiro nós brigamos, e depois aquele homem aparece e quer me levar para Astúrias, e em seguida minha avó consente que você me tire do castelo... – seu tom de voz se tornou mais alto - e para completar toda essa história você quase morre por minha culpa – naquele instante as lágrimas que a tanto custo Kagome tentava impedir que saíssem deslizaram por sua bochecha – eu não sei o que está acontecendo? Isso me assusta, sabia? – calou-se por um momento, e depois voltou a falar num tom sereno - Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo... eu não sei porque me beijou se... vai se casar com outra – disse por fim levantando-se e se afastando um pouco do jovem príncipe que a olhava atônico.

Não sabia o que estava deixando a moça mais angustiada se era realmente o fato dela não saber o motivo de ter sido afastada do castelo, ou se era o fato dele te-la beijado. Era certo que não podia consola-la quanto a primeira questão, mas podia fazer algo a respeito da segunda; ainda que não fosse fácil ter que dizer-lhe o que estava sentindo. Levantou-se também.

Naquele momento escutaram o trotar de cavalos pela floresta, Inuyasha abriu a boca fazendo menção de dizer algo, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra, dois cavaleiros pararam em frente a Kagome, que com o susto recuou dois passos para trás. Rapidamente Inuyasha se pos entre os cavaleiros e Kagome, os quais logo reconheceram pelas armaduras prateadas com tons de vermelho como sendo estes da escolta particular da comitiva de Astúrias. Em outras palavras, eram os soldados particulares de Narak.

-O que querem aqui? – perguntou Inuyasha altivo.

-Temos ordem para levarmos a moça de volta ao castelo – anunciou um dos guardas.

-Ela não vai a lugar nenhum – pela expressão em seu rosto Inuyasha parecia estar furioso.

-Príncipe Inuyasha temos ordem do rei Narak para levarmos a moça, e se opor a essa ordem teremos que enfrenta-lo.

Kagome sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha ao escutar as palavras do soldado. Inuyasha não se intimidou perante a ameaça, mesmo que não estivesse trajando sua armadura e tampouco tivesse uma espada muito eficiente, estava certo de uma coisa: não levariam Kagome de volta ao castelo, nem que precisasse lutar em desvantagem não deixaria que eles a levassem.

-Eu... eu voltar com vocês – disse Kagome a um dos soldados, e logo em seguida olhou para Inuyasha que lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação.

-Então jovem dama lhe ajudaremos a montar em um dos cavalos.

-Já disse que ela não vai a lugar nenhum – Inuyasha parecia estar decidido a não deixa-la ir de volta ao castelo.

-Inuyasha, eu vou voltar ao castelo, não vou ficar fugindo a vida inteira – respondeu altiva.

Os soldados se entreolharam, nunca haviam visto uma 'criada' tratar alguém da realeza daquela forma tão intima, mas não competia a eles repreende-la ou fazer qualquer comentário a respeito, eles apenas teriam que leva-la de volta ao castelo.

Kagome cedeu ao fato de voltar ao castelo, ainda que estivesse com medo do que poderia acontecer quando chegasse lá, preferiu enfrentar a situação de cabeça erguida do que deixar que Inuyasha lutasse com os soldados do rei de Astúrias, afinal o príncipe das terras do Norte não estava em condições de entrar em uma batalha, já que ainda estava debilitado por conta do veneno da cobra.

Mesmo não aceitando de bom grado, Inuyasha e Kagome seguiram de volta ao castelo sendo escoltados pela guarda particular de Narak, durante o trajeto de volta ambos permaneceram calados, não trocaram sequer uma palavra.

Narak aguardava ansioso do lado externo do palácio, Myuga que havia notado o comportamento estranho do rei de Astúrias havia ido chamar InuTaisho, Kaede estava próximo a entrada do palácio também, ainda que estivesse escondida atrás de um dos muros do jardim para não ser vista por Narak.

InuTaisho saiu do castelo acompanhando do velho conselheiro, o atraiu a atenção de alguns aldeões que por ali circulavam, eram raras as ocasiões que o rei das terras do Norte saia do palácio; e ainda mais raro era o fato dele sair do palácio sem sair do reino.

Narak abriu um sorriso maligno ao ver o rei InuTaisho.

-Veio ver o seu povo? – alfinetou

-Na verdade, estou aqui para lhe fazer companhia; afinal como bom anfitrião não posso deixar um convidado sozinho em minhas terras – o rei do Norte não se deixava abater pelas palavras de Narak.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Narak. Ambos permaneceram calados olhando para o horizonte, até que em certo momento InuTaisho rompeu o silêncio.

-Está esperando a sua comitiva? Afinal já está indo embora do reino do Norte.

-Na verdade, eu estou esperando uma pessoa muito importante em minha comitiva – disse sarcástico.

InuTaisho viu a moça que acompanhava Narak em sua comitiva, Kagura, aproximar-se dele, e não perdeu a oportunidade de falar-lhe, estava ansioso que Narak deixasse as terras do Norte o quanto antes, além disso, estava preocupado com seu filho e a garota que se revelara ser a princesa de Astúrias.

-Narak, creio que está pessoa chegou – disse referindo-se a Kagura.

-A pessoa que eu espero está chegando nesse momento – disse abrindo um sorriso de vitória.

InuTaisho e Myuga viram surpresos os guardas da escolta de Narak chegarem acompanhados de Inuyasha e Kagome. todos permaneceram em silêncio, não havia muito o que ser dito diante daquela cena.

Inuyasha e Kagome caminharam lado a lado até chegarem próximos a InuTaisho e Narak; o rei das terras do Norte mostrava um semblante de preocupação, enquanto o rei das Astúrias parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

-Meus jovens, fico feliz que meus guardas os tenham encontrado – anunciou Narak em meio aos burbirinhos dos aldeões que se questionavam o porquê do príncipe Inuyasha estar perdido na floresta com uma criada.

-Bah! – Inuyasha virou o rostso a fim de não encarar o homem a sua frente, Kagome em silêncio observava os movimentos do jovem príncipe.

-Minha jovem – continuou Narak ignorando o príncipe das terras do Norte – a estávamos esperando. Vamos partir para Astúrias em algumas horas.

Kagome fez uma cara de espanto ao escutar o anúncio de Narak, ela não havia aceitado o convite feito pelo rei de Astúrias como ele poderia estar esperando-a.

-Se meu lembro bem Narak a jovem não havia aceitado sua proposta – foi a vez de InuTaisho interferir – portanto me parece uma perda de tempo continuar a esperando.

Narak lhe lançou um olhar reprovador, no entanto o rei das terras do Norte não se deixou intimidar.

-Vejo que tem essa jovem em alta estima. – provocou Narak, e a multidão de camponeses começou a se agitar, os murmúrios começaram a correr mais depressa.

InuTaisho olhou a sua volta e logo percebeu a agitação dos camponeses, escutou alguns que estão bem próximos a si comentarem algo a respeito dele ter um caso amoroso com a jovem camponesa, e isso o deixou furioso.

-Não tanta estima quanto você – rebateu – seu interesse na moça chega a ser duvidoso.

Myuga estava atônico com a disputa verbal entre InuTaisho e Narak, pensava em interferir antes que um dos dois reis acabasse revelando informações particulares diante dos aldeões. Inuyasha e Kagome permaneciam próximos um ao outro, e acompanhavam tudo em silêncio; o jovem príncipe as vezes esboça alguma careta de desagrado quando Narak comentava algo imprópria, mas a jovem permanecia inexpressiva.

-Uma guerra... o grande rei InuTaisho vai travar uma batalha contra Astúrias por uma criada! – Narak instigou ainda mais a população com seu comentário maldoso.

A multidão começava a aumentar, todos os aldeões assistiam de camarote a disputa entre os dois reis.

-E qual seu interesse nesse criada? – voltou a questionar InuTaisho que não se deixaria vencer pelas palavras do rei de Astúrias.

-Tenho meus interesses particulares, quero apenas dar-lhe uma melhor oportunidade em Astúrias.

Os aldeões estavam inquietos e murmuravam entre si, tentavam adivinhar o que estava acontecendo; e não era só eles que estavam atônicos com a disputa verbal de InuTaisho e Narak, Inuyasha e Kagome não entendiam o porque de tanto interesse que a jovem fosse para Astúrias.

Kaede que permanecia oculta entre os aldeões, lentamente se aproximou de Myuga e InuTaisho; Narak logo percebeu a presença da velha senhora, mas não deixou-se intimidar por sua presença.

Kaede e Myuga mostravam-se apreensivos, não podiam interferir na disputa dos dois reis, e mesmo que pudesse não sabiam o que diriam, afinal contar a verdade era hipótese pouco cogitada.

-Narak volte a seu reino e deixe a moça em paz! – ordenou InuTaisho.

-InuTaisho já estou cansando de suas intromissões em meus assuntos. Se o que deseja é travar uma disputa entre o reino do Norte e Astúrias por uma criada... – Narak atiçava os aldeões para que esses ficassem contra InuTaisho, e o rei do Norte já havia percebido essa jogada de Narak.

InuTaisho teve vontade de contar diante de todos o real motivo que levava Narak a querer tanto a jovem, mas não podia contar, isso apenas pioraria mais a situação.

-Uma guerra por uma criada – novamente Narak voltou a atiçar o povo – uma guerra que trará fome e miséria a seu povo por uma criada...iria tão longe assim?

Os aldeões se agitaram ainda mais, não conseguiam entender o real motivo do rei das terras do Norte estar protegendo tanto uma simples camponesa.

-Ela não é uma criada! – interrompeu Kaede – Kagome é a princesa de Astúrias!

Os murmúrios logo cessaram, e o silêncio deu lugar a agitação. Os aldeões não eram pessoas cultas e tampouco sabiam a respeito de política, mas não demoraram a entender o que estava acontecendo, na verdade, entenderam mais rápido a situação do que Inuyasha e Kagome que estavam chocados. O jovem príncipe olhava para a moça que permanecia com o olhar firme em sua avó.

Narak calou-se, não esperava que a velha confessasse diante de todos que Kagome era sua sobrinha, e Inutaisho não perdeu a oportunidade.

-Então Narak esse era o seu real interesse na moça – começou a gritar a alto e bom tom – A 'criada' se mostrou ser sua sobrinha. A jovem que escapou do ataque dos bárbaros ao reino de Astúrias... a jovem da lenda.

Os aldeões começaram a gritar vivas para a princesa a qual sempre ouviram falar nas histórias, mas que nunca a haviam conhecido, e até mesmo duvidavam que estivesse viva. Kagome permanecia alheia as comemorações, e em meio ao barulho ensurdecedor da multidão lembrou-se da lenda de Astúrias

FLASHBACK

A pequena Kagome adentrou em casa com tristeza no olhar, e a velha senhora logo percebera que algo havia acontecido.

-Princesinha o que aconteceu?

-As crianças da aldeia me contaram uma história muito triste – disse a pequena

-Uma história triste? – perguntou Kaede curiosa.

-Sim – a menina balançou a cabeça veemente a fim de confirmar o que a velha senhora dizia – a história de uma princesa.

Kaede sentou-se num toco de madeira que havia no meio da sala ficando dessa forma na mesma altura da jovenzinha.

-Por que não me conta essa história?

-Elas me contaram uma história de um rei e uma rainha que tinham uma linda menininha; um dia o reino deles foi atacado pelos homens maus que mataram o rei e a rainha, mas a filha deles conseguiu sobreviver, só que ninguém sabe onde ela está.

Kaede levantou-se e virou de costas para Kagome.

-Princesa onde escutou essa história?

-As crianças da aldeia que me contaram - repetiu a menina - é a lenda do reino de Astúrias

-Não deve acreditar nessas histórias bobas... são apenas lendas – disse a velha senhora dirigindo-se para a cozinha.

-Mas vovó a filhinha do rei e da rainha pode estar perdida e querendo voltar para casa, ela está sozinha no mundo!

Kaede caminhou em direção a sala e ficou admirando a garotinha que estava a sua frente.

-Não se preocupe, princesa. Sempre existirão pessoas que irão proteger a princesa da lenda.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Kagome agora entendia que ela era a princesa da lenda. A princesa da lenda de Astúrias.

Inuyasha estava tão pasmo com a situação quanto a jovem, olhava para seu pai e depois para Myuga e em seguida para Kaede e por fim para Kagome.

-Achei que não seria prudente que a jovem soubesse dessa forma – ponderou Narak – mas não posso negar a verdade que se mostra diante de todos. Essa jovem que está a minha frente é a filha de meu irmão Kyberos.

Narak não tinha intenção de confessar, mas diante da situação achou que a melhor coisa a ser feita estava em admitir tal fato.

-Era por isso que queria leva-la de volta para Astúrias, jovem princesa – continuou Narak tentando demonstrar compaixão em sua palavras.

-Não me chame de princesa – foi a primeira vez que Kagome se pronunciara desde que chegara ao castelo.

-È isso o que você é, a princesa de Astúrias – tornou a dizer Narak

-Já disse para não me chamar de princesa! – gritou Kagome furiosa, ninguém jamais a havia chamado daquela forma a não ser sua avó.

-Kagome.. – Kaede queria poder explicar para a jovem toda a situação, mas antes que o fizesse a jovem saiu caminhando por entre a multidão.

Todos observaram a jovem caminhar entre o povo, sem se importar com o comentário alheio Inuyasha a seguiu em silêncio.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA **

**Dessa vez não houve mais como esconder que Kagome era a princesa de Astúrias. Narak provocou e Kaede cedeu a pressão e disse perante a todos que Kagome era a herdeira real do trono de Astúrias.**

**Agora que finalmente Inuyasha e Kagome tinham se acertado, uma noticia que pode abalar os laços deles! **

**Lembrando que esse é apenas o começo da história, sim, a verdadeira história começa agora. **

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**sakura-princesa – que bom que você amou amou amou... tanto assim! Hahahahahaha**

**Lory Higurashi – realmente tudo pode acontecer, e acredite que vai acontecer tudo e muito mais!!! A minha resposta anterior foi apenas para mostrar que as coisas para o Inuyasha e a Kagome não vão ser nada fáceis, eles vão ter que provar o quanto gostam um do outro:D**

**Btgirl – que bom que adorou e fique tranqüila porque eu vou continuar com certeza!**

**Lilermen (Aline) – não foram besteiras a que você escreveu, na verdade, o começo da história abre leque para muitas opções, mas com o passar da história eu pretendo ir focando o destino dos personagens em algo mais perto da realidade... Seria uma boa opção o InuTaisho trocar a noiva do filho, mas vou lhe explicar porque ele não vai fazer isso: simplesmente porque ele deu a sua palavra ao rei de Stellar que Inuyasha se casaria com Kikyo e para piorar o situação o próprio Inuyasha confirmou para Kikyo que se casaria com ela; se ele retrocedesse em sua palavra isso poderia ocasionar um sério conflito entre os reinos do Norte e Stellar... por esse e outros motivos já apresentados e que ainda serão apresentados é que não vai ser fácil o Inuyasha e a Kagome ficarem juntos... **

OBRIGADA A TODOS OS LEITORES QUE VEM ACOMPANHANDO A MINHA FIC!!


	16. CAP 15 A HERDEIRA REAL DE ASTURIAS

CAPITULO 15 – A HERDEIRA REAL DE ASTÚRIAS 

Myuga, InuTaisho, Narak e Kaede, além de Kagura, ficaram observando os dois se afastarem cada vez mais do local. Os aldeões começaram a se agitar novamente, e vendo aquele alvoroço Myuga sugeriu ao rei.

-Vossa Alteza, é melhor entrarmos.

-Está bem Myuga – disse serenamente – senhora Kaede queria nos acompanhar também – olhou para Narak que não parecia satisfeito com a situação – Pretende permanecer do lado externo do castelo? – perguntou diretamente.

Narak o olhou de soslaio, e viu quando InuTaisho lhe dando as costas adentrou ao castelo sendo seguido por seus servos; o rei de Astúrias fez um pequeno movimento com a cabeça para Kagura e rumou para a parte interna do palácio, Kagura empinou o nariz e levantando um pouco seu vestido seguiu Narak.

-Quanto aborrecimento – desabafou num suspiro.

InuTaisho caminhava altivo pelos corredores de pedra do palácio, mesmo com a face serena sua mente estava trabalhando fervorosamente, muitas coisas passavam por sua cabeça naquele momento, no entanto a mais importante era o faria pela moça.

O rei das terras do Norte sabia que entrega-la a Narak era de longe a melhor coisa a ser feita, mas não podia simplesmente impedi-lo de levar a sobrinha de volta para Astúrias. A jovem princesa era a salvação de seu povo e dos demais reinos que cercavam Astúrias, mas sendo jovem e inexperiente, e ainda mais estando sob a guarda de seu tio, não poderia fazer nada já que Narak ataria suas decisões perante o conselho real de Astúrias. Se pelo menos ele tivesse sabido dessa história há mais tempo, ou se mesmo Narak não tivesse cruzado o caminho da jovem, ele poderia buscar por ajuda de outros reinos, e sendo o rei das terras do Norte não seria difícil conseguir isso, e assim poderia dar um golpe de estado em Astúrias, fazendo com que Narak cedesse o trono a favor de sua sobrinha, a verdadeira herdeira real de Astúrias.

Kagome havia caminhado silenciosamente até o jardim que ficava na parte de trás do castelo, ao chegar a fonte sentou-se na borda, não demorou para que Inuyasha aparecesse diante de si; ambos ficaram se olhando sem nada falarem até que Inuyasha resolveu romper o silêncio.

-Não precisa ir embora das terras do Norte.

-Inuyasha... – a moça se pos de pé

-Oras Kagome não me diga que acredita realmente que a princesa da lenda é você.

-Ainda que custe acreditar é verdade o que minha avó...Kaede disse.

-Você não é ela... não é a princesa de Astúrias – gritou Inuyasha

Inuyasha não queria admitir que isso pudesse ser verdade.

-Por que eu não sou a princesa de Astúrias?

-Porque você é a Kagome, a garotinha que eu conheci nessa fonte há muitos anos – disse com pesar na voz.

-Eu não sou mais uma garotinha... eu já cresci, assim como você já cresceu – o olhou com tristeza; eles já não eram mais crianças.

-Kagome o que você está dizendo? – perguntou segurando no braço da jovem.

-Inuyasha, lembra quando me disse sobre obrigações reais... – o meio-youkai a olhou intrigado – acho que eu ir para Astúrias é uma delas.

-Então quer mesmo ir para Astúrias com aquele tirano – disse soltando o braço da jovem.

-Muito em breve você vai se casar com a princesa de Stellar, e também vai embora...

-Kagome isso é diferente – replicou

-Não Inuyasha, você não pensou em me deixar quando tomou essa decisão – lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seus olhos – e eu... eu tenho... tenho que voltar para o meu verdadeiro lar.

Num movimento rápido Inuyasha segurou Kagome firme pelos braços impossibilitando-a de se mover.

-Sua idiota será que não sabe o quanto eu gosto de você? – começou a gritar e a sacudir a moça – eu não quero que vá embora...eu te amo – disse num sussurro.

Kagome ficou sem palavras diante da declaração de Inuyasha, ele a havia beijado na floresta e agora estava dizendo que a amava; a jovem ergueu os braços e deixou o corpo tombar para frente, quando o corpo dela e de Inuyasha estavam bem próximos apertou-o contra si.

-Eu também te amo – sussurrou, foi a vez então de Inuyasha aperta-la entre seus braços – mas tenho que ir –continuou a jovem – é meu dever de princesa... estive tanto tempo longe do meu verdadeiro lar

Inuyasha escutava as palavras da moça, mas não demonstrava nenhuma reação perante elas, simplesmente as explicações sobre os motivos que a faziam partir entravam por seus ouvidos e eram ignoradas por seu cérebro que no momento só o fazia pensar no fato dela se afastar dele. Kagome percebeu que Inuyasha parecia preso em seus pensamentos, apenas a continuava abraçando. Kagome movimentou o corpo para atrás, e ao perceber isso Inuyasha a deixou um pouco mais livre, ela aproveitou seu corpo mais livre e levantou a cabeça para olha-lo.

-Inuyasha...

Antes que Kagome pudesse continuar, Inuyasha inclinou a cabeça e a beijou, já não era mais um simples roçar de lábios, era um beijo apaixonado, um beijo que selava o amor e carinho que sentiam um pelo outro. Quando seus lábios se afastaram Kagome o olhou com compaixão no olhar, pois sabia que nada poderia prende-la as terras do Norte, nem mesmo o amor de Inuyasha, haviam pessoas que precisavam dela, e ainda que não entendesse o que significava ser uma princesa, sabia que seu dever estava em ficar junto a seu povo ainda seu coração lhe indicasse para ficar ao lado de Inuyasha.

-Kagome apenas fique – suplicou.

-Eu sinto muito – disse a jovem começando a caminhar de volta ao palácio

Inuyasha não a seguiu, a conhecia perfeitamente, e por isso sabia que ela não voltaria atrás em sua decisão; era decidida em suas opiniões das quais poucas vezes mudava, e a decisão de ir para as Astúrias não era uma dessas raras decisões que ela mudaria.

Narak aguardava ansioso a volta da jovem, InuTaisho apenas o observava em silêncio; de repente os insultos e as disputas verbais haviam perdido o sentido. o silêncio era incomodo e a tensão no ambiente sufocante. Kaede estava cabisbaixa, evitava contanto visual com o rei de Astrúrias, Kagura agitava freneticamente seu leque, estava notavelmente aborrecida e Myuga ainda tentava entender melhor a situação.

-Narak quando partiremos? – perguntou kagura impaciente.

-Assim que a jovem, sim, a princesa voltar.

-Pretende leva-la para Astúrias? – perguntou Myuga num impulso

-Sendo ela a filha de meu irmão Kyberos seria o mais sensato, não acha?

-A jovem é quem deverá tomar essa decisão – pronunciou InuTaisho que não via com bons olhos a partida de Kagome.

-Não há decisão a ser tomada – disse Narak frio – Ela é a herdeira de Astúrias, portanto retornará comigo.

-Não pode obriga-la...

-InuTaisho não acha que já se meteu demais nesse assunto? – cortou Narak – É melhor parar com suas intromissões que já me causaram muitos problemas.

-Quer leva-la para seu reino para quê? Pretende ceder a ela o trono de Astúrias.

-InuTaisho já disse que seus comentários são inoportunos. Além disso, por que eu a deixaria num lugar onde a tratam como criada? – Kaede fez menção de falar algo, mas Myuga balançou a cabeça num sinal para que não dissera nada – Você escondeu dela o fato dela ser a princesa de Astúrias! – gritou.

Todos voltaram seu olhar para a entrada do salão principal onde viram Kagome os observando, a jovem pareceu chocada com o que escutara.

-Minha jovem não sabia que havia retornado – recepcionou Narak

-Todos sabiam que eu era a princesa de Astúrias – perguntou sem jeito e diante do silêncio de todos teve a sua resposta – Eu vou voltar para Astúrias – disse firme olhando para Narak que sorriu ao escutar as palavras da jovem.

-Me alegro em saber que tomou uma decisão sensata – disse Narak feliz.

-Minha jovem não precisa abandonar nosso reino – InuTaisho tentava convencer a moça a ficar – Afinal foi aqui que foi criada, terá um tratamento de princesa e poderá morar no palácio.

-Agradeço vossa oferta rei InuTaisho, mas quero voltar para o meu verdadeiro lar.

-Kagome aceite a oferte do rei – implorou Kaede que já sabia qual seria o destino da moça caso esta retornasse a Astúrias.

-Não – respondeu firme – Eu quero voltar para o meu lugar.

-Então vamos embora logo! – disse Kagura que já estava entediada com tanta agitação.

-Não vai conseguir o quer Narak – ameaçou InuTaisho

-InuTaisho já lhe disse que suas intromissões em assuntos do meu reino já ultrapassaram os limites – desviou o olhar em direção a Kagura – acompanhe a princesa.

-Kagome não vá – implorou Kaede

-Vovó Kaede... – sussurrou a moça.

-Não dê atenção a essa velha, não se esqueça que foi ela quem a seqüestrou- disse Narak duro.

-Ela me protegeu – defendeu Kagome

-Ela a tirou do seu verdadeiro lar e escondeu de você a verdade sobre sua família – aumentou o tom de voz – Preferiu a criar como uma camponesa que lhe contar sobre sua nobre origem.

As palavras de Narak eram duras e frias, mas eram verdadeiras, pelo menos para Kagome, uma vez que a única verdade que ela conhecia estava baseada em mentiras.

-Kagome não pode se deixar levar pelas palavras desse homem, ele não quer seu bem – diz a velha senhora em tom pesaroso.

-Sua velha não acha que chega de mentiras – Narak parecia realmente furioso – Minha jovem é tempo de voltar ao seu verdadeiro lar Astúrias.

Kagome olhou com ternura para a velha senhora a qual durante tantos anos acreditou ser sua avó, mas de alguma forma sabia que as palavras de Narak eram verdadeiras, ela precisa voltar para Astúrias.

-Eu sinto muito vovó Kaede, mas tenho que ir

Sem mais palavras e apenas escutando os lamentos da velha senhora Kagome cruzou o porta da sala principal em direção a saída do castelo, era acompanhada por Narak e Kagura em sua caminhada pelos corredores de pedra do palácio; no coração Kagome levava uma enorme agonia e tristeza, entretanto sabia que o reino de Astúrias precisava dela, afinal o comentário que percorria as ruas do reino do Norte era que o rei de Astúrias era um verdadeiro tirano e que o povo sofria com a miséria e a ganância de seu rei. A chance de mudar o destino desse povo estava nas mãos dela, por isso ela aceitara partir para Astúrias; no entanto jamais poderia contar a ninguém o real motivo que a levava de volta ao reino de

seus pais.

Kagome permaneceu a viagem toda quieta; olhava a paisagem que passava lenta pela janela da carruagem. Procurava manter sua mente vazia ainda que pouco resultado obtinha já que seus pensamentos fluíam desordenadamente, não conseguia se concentrar em apenas uma coisa, havia um turbilhão de emoções que se misturavam com seus pensamentos e produziam uma sensação de mal-estar e tristeza profunda.

Narak também nada comentara com a moça, sentia-se feliz por dentro finalmente o pesadelo que lhe atormentava tantos anos estava prestes a acabar; tinha sua sobrinha em suas mãos, a única que poderia reclamar o trono de Astúrias.

Narak agora tinha outra preocupação em mente, o que faria com a jovem?

Kagura que os acompanhava na viagem de volta mostrava-se aborrecida com a situação, não esperava que a filha de Kyberos ainda vivesse, mas não podia deixar de notar a semelhança entre a jovem e a antiga rainha de Astúrias; ambas tinham os cabelos longos castanhos e os olhos grandes e expressivos, vira a rainha apenas uma vez em toda sua vida, mas a maneira com que ela se apresentava perante ao povo era algo inesquecível e marcante.

Apenas Myuga e o rei InuTaisho se encontravam no salão principal do castelo, todos os criados haviam se dissipado logo após a partida do rei de Astúrias. O velho conselheiro mostrava-se inquieto, sabia que haviam dado a Narak um grande trunfo: ter em mãos a princesa de Astúrias.

-Vossa alteza o que acontecerá agora? – perguntou Myuga inseguro

-Achei que talvez você pudesse me dizer Myuga

-Vossa Alteza, temos que fazer algo a respeito; não podemos deixar Kagome nas mãos de Narak.

-Gostaria de saber o que fazer, mas não podemos tira-la de Narak, ele é o tio dela... e ela é a herdeira de Astúrias.

Myuga se calou não podia negar que o rei tivesse razão quanto ao fato, o destino da jovem estava nas mãos de seu tio, um homem frio e cruel o qual matara seu próprio irmão para assumir o trono de Astúrias.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Agora já sabem como a Kagura sabia sobre a semelhança entre a rainha de Astúrias e Kagome, ela havia visto um quadro da rainha.**

**Inuyasha pediu para que ela ficasse, mas Kagome quis voltar as terras de seus pais: Astúrias.**

**Da separação um sentimento surge: solidão.**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**Lory Higurashi – temos que dar uma chance para o amor, e ver o quão forte é o laço que os une!**

**Lilermen – como eu vou juntar o Inuyasha e a Kagome? no momento eu apenas separei eles...!**

**sakura-princesa – que bonitinha, mas olhinhos do gato do Shrek não me convencem hahahahaha... finalmente a Kagome descobriu que era a princesa de Astúrias e ela resolveu voltar a sua terra natal... viu como tudo se resolve! (essa de voltar não foi uma boa coisa, não é?)**

**OBRIGADO A TODOS OS LEITORES QUE VEM ACOMPANHANDO A MINHA HISTÓRIA**!


	17. CAP 16 SOLIDÃO

CAPITULO 16 – SOLIDÃO 

**Será verdad mi amor**

**(Será verdade meu amor)**

**Me has dicho que te vas**

**(Você me disse que se vai)**

**Que todo aquel amor por mi**

**(Que todo aquele amor por mim)**

**En ti no existe más**

**(Em ti não existe mais)**

Inuyasha ainda permanecia no jardim que ficava atrás do castelo, olhava fixamente para a fonte, seus pensamentos naquele momento estavam longe.

"- Kagome, por que você não podia simplesmente esquecer toda essa história e ficar aqui comigo..."

FLASHBACK

-Inuyasha, lembra quando me disse sobre obrigações reais... – o meio-youkai a olhou intrigado – acho que eu ir para Astúrias é uma delas.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

**Muero por dentro**

**(Morro por dentro)**

**Es tan difícil aceptar**

**(É tão difícil aceitar)**

**Que te pierdo, que te marchas**

**(Que te perco, que partes)**

**Que este adiós es el final.**

**Que este adeus é o final)**

FLASHBACK

-Muito em breve você vai se casar com a princesa de Stellar, e também vai embora...

-Kagome isso é diferente – replicou

-Não Inuyasha, você não pensou em me deixar quando tomou essa decisão – lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seus olhos – e eu... eu tenho... tenho que voltar para o meu verdadeiro lar.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Eu não quero me casar com ela... Eu só quero ficar com você... eu te amo, que droga, eu te amo!

Era a primeira vez que Inuyasha tinha esses tipos de pensamentos, se amava Kagome e precisa tanto ficar ao lado dela porque então se casaria com Kikyo, e não era necessário pensar muito para saber a resposta: a prometera que se casaria com ela; mas já não era mais isso que desejava. Queria apenas voltar no tempo e estar ao lado de Kagome para sempre no lago.

**(coro)**

**Cuando un amor es grande y verdadero**

**(Quando um amor é grande e verdadeiro)**

**Como este que a tu lado yo viví**

**(Como esse que ao teu lado eu vivi)**

**Perderlo te destruye y sientes miedo**

**(Perde-lo te destrui e sentes medo)**

**Te dan ganas de morir**

**(Te dá vontade de morrer)**

**Cuando ese amor se va, se va la vida**

**(Quando esse se vai, se vai a vida)**

**Todo es gris en soledad**

**(Tudo é cinza na solidão)**

**Se llora como nunca más**

**(Se chora como nunca mais)**

**Porque nada es más difícil de olvidar**

**(Porque nada é mais difícil de esquecer)**

**Y tu me has dicho que te vas...**

**(E você me disse que se vai)**

Virou as costas e começou a caminhar de volta ao castelo, uma caminhada triste e pesarosa; o sol já estava se pondo, entretanto hoje ele não iria ao lago, afinal Kagome não estaria lá e não haveria sentido ir lá sozinho. O manto da noite começava a cobrir o céu de negro, assim como o coração do jovem príncipe estava negro e vazio.

No sé que voy a hacer amor 

**(Não sei o que fazer amor)**

**No puedo imaginar**

**(Não posso imaginar)**

**Mi vida continuar sin ti**

**(Minha vida continuar sem ti)**

**No quiero ni pensar**

**(Não quero nem pensar)**

Kagome finalmente havia chegado ao reino de Astúrias, ainda que sua presença houvesse passado desapercebida pelos aldeões, sabia que no dia seguinte Narak a apresentaria oficialmente para todos do reino. Da varanda de seu quarto a jovem olhava as pequenas casas dos aldeões que a noite se iluminavam pelas luzes dos lampiões que havia dentro das casas; o vento frio da noite balançava seus cabelos e trazia uma falsa sensação de paz para seu coração aflito e angustiado.

**Muero por dentro**

**(Morro por dentro)**

**Cada momento más y más**

**(Cada momento mais e mais)**

**Y siento que ya estoy herido**

**(E sinto que estou ferido)**

**Que este adios me va a matar**

**(Que este adeus me vai matar)**

A jovem sabia que estava muito longe do reino do Norte, muito longe de sua 'avó', muito longe de Inuyasha... A voz do jovem príncipe dizendo que a amava não saia de sua mente, a havia acompanhado por toda a viagem e agora com o silêncio da noite estava mais audível do que nunca.

-Inuyasha eu queria que estivesse aqui... você disse que me amava – abriu um tímido sorriso – era isso verdade? Quero tanto acreditar que seja, mas jamais poderíamos ficar juntos você vai se casar com a princesa de Stellar e eu... – pensou por algum tempo – eu nem mesmo sei quem sou de verdade – entrou de volta no quarto e sentou na cama – eu preciso descobrir quem eu sou.

Cuando un amor es grande y verdadero 

**(Quando um amor é grande e verdadeiro)**

**Como este que a tu lado yo viví**

**(Como esse que ao teu lado eu vivi)**

**Perderlo te destruye y sientes miedo**

**(Perde-lo te destrui e sentes medo)**

**Te dan ganas de morir**

**(Te dá vontade de morrer)**

**Cuando ese amor se va, se va la vida**

**(Quando esse se vai, se vai a vida)**

**Todo es gris en soledad**

**(Tudo é cinza na solidão)**

**Se llora como nunca más**

**(Se chora como nunca mais)**

**Porque nada es más difícil de olvidar**

**(Porque nada é mais difícil de esquecer)**

**Y tu me has dicho que te vas...**

**(E você me disse que se vai)**

Kagome recostou a cabeça sobre a almofada e fechou os olhos, seu mundo havia desmorado sobre sua cabeça e ela se sentia sozinha e triste. abriu novamente os olhos e ficou observando a cortina balançar ao movimento do vento.

-

**Quisiera que esto fuera un mal sueño nada mas**

**(Queria que isso fosse um mau sonho nada mais)**

**Que todo terminara con un beso al despertar**

**(Que tudo terminasse com seu beijo ao despertar)**

**Pero asi son las cosas de la vida**

**(Mas assim são as coisas da vida)**

**y me vas a dejar...**

**(E você vai me deixar)**

-Eu não sei se tomei a decisão certa em voltar para Astúrias, eu apenas segui meu coração – tentou justificar-se para ela mesmo – só gostaria de saber aonde meu coração está me levando.

**(coro)**

**Cuando un amor es grande y verdadero**

**(Quando um amor é grande e verdadeiro)**

**Como este que a tu lado yo viví**

**(Como esse que ao teu lado eu vivi)**

**Perderlo te destruye y sientes miedo**

**(Perde-lo te destrui e sentes medo)**

**Te dan ganas de morir**

**(Te dá vontade de morrer)**

**Cuando ese amor se va, se va la vida(se me va...;)**

**(Quando esse se vai, se vai a vida) (se vai...)**

**Todo es gris en soledad**

**(Tudo é cinza na solidão)**

**Se llora como nunca mas**

**(Se chora como nunca mais)**

**Porque nada es mas dificil de olvidar (bis)**

**(Porque nada é mais difícil de esquecer)**

**Y tu me has dicho que te vas... **

**(E você me disse que se vai)**

Myuga estava preocupado com Kaede, desde que Kagome partira para Astúrias a velha senhora havia voltado em silêncio para sua cabana, sem falar com ninguém. O conselheiro do rei resolveu procura-la em sua casa. Ao chegar encontrou uma luz acesa, desceu do cavalo e bateu a porta da velha senhora.

Não demorou muito para que Kaede aparecesse na porta.

-Senhor Myuga, o que faz aqui tão tarde?

-Senhora Kaede ainda não é tarde, o sol se pôs a pouco tempo.

-É que não estava esperando visitas – respondeu sem jeito

-Pretende ir atrás de Kagome?

-Senhor Myuga, eu tenho que... eu não posso deixa-la sozinha nas mãos daquele homem – parou para respirar por um momento – Ele vai matá-la – disse diretamente.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos ao escutar as palavras da velha senhora, ele havia visto Myuga cavalgando pela floresta e instintivamente resolvera segui-lo. O jovem príncipe ficou a alguns metros de distância para não ser notado pelo velho conselheiro.

-Senhora Kaede o rei Narak a mandaria prender antes que pudesse se aproximar da princesa – continuou Myuga alheio a presença do jovem príncipe.

-Tenho que arriscar ir até lá – Kaede estava bem firme em suas idéias.

Myuga a olhou por um tempo em silêncio, e diante do olhar decidido da velha senhora disse:

-Espere até amanhã... pela manhã partiremos para Astúrias, eu vou leva-la até lá.

-Muito obrigada senhor Myuga

-Não precisa me agradecer, afinal o futuro do reino do Norte pode estar nas mãos dessa jovem.

Inuyasha não quis mais escutar a continuação da conversa, retomou sua caminhada de volta ao palácio. Myuga ficou mais algum tempo com Kaede acertando os últimos detalhes para a viagem a Astúrias.

Os corredores do castelo iluminados pelas chamas dos candelabros pendurados na parede davam ao local um aspecto sombrio e assustador, mas Myuga não se importava com isso; já estava acostumado a perambular por aqueles corredores no meio da noite, aliás poucas coisas o assustavam nessa vida. Ao final do corredor principal Myuga chegou ao salão principal, a sala do trono, que aquele hora da noite estava vazia, ou pelo menos era isso que o conselheiro do rei acreditava.

-Jovem príncipe o que faz desperto até essas horas?

-Myuga eu quero ir para Astúrias também – disse num tom firme e decidido.

-O que disse jovem príncipe?

-Oras estou dizendo que eu vou para Astúrias com você e com a velha Kaede.

Myuga deixou escapar uma risada nervosa, em sua mente tentava formular alguma teoria que o fizesse entender a razão do príncipe Inuyasha querer ir até Astúrias; como não foi bem-sucedido resolveu perguntar.

-Por que quer nos acompanhar?

Inuyasha relutou internamente em contar a Myuga sobre Kagome e ele, mas o jovem príncipe sabia que ao menos que Myuga soubesse o real motivo de seu interesse nessa viagem não o deixaria ir também, resolveu ser bem direto ao ponto, sem se importar com as críticas e sermões que receberia do velho conselheiro.

-Eu a amo.

Myuga precisou se apoiar na parede do salão principal para não cair no chão com o choque da noticia, estava mais pasmo em ouvir tal revelação do que ficara quando Kaede lhe contou que Kagome era a princesa de Astúrias.

-A ama?! Como isso é possível? – perguntou Myuga em busca de uma explicação no mínimo lógica.

Inuyasha deu um largo suspiro e lhe contou desde como conhecera Kagome, a amizade que surgiu entre eles ao longo dos anos e por fim como descobriu que a amava. A última parte foi a que menos forneceu detalhes, não gostava de ficar falando sobre o assunto, ainda mais com Myuga.

-Está apaixonado pela princesa de Astúrias – disse Myuga chegando ao calcanhar de Aquiles da situação – isso é simplesmente... inaceitável, incabível, uma loucura – começou a gritar e gesticular – deveria se apaixonar pela princesa de Stellar que é sua noiva e não pela princesa de Astúrias!

-Bah! Não quero saber dos seus sermões, eu apenas quero ver Kagome

-Jovem príncipe será que percebe a insensatez de suas palavras? Como pode dizer que está apaixonado por uma garota que até ontem era uma camponesa?

Inuyasha permaneceu em silêncio, e para Myuga essa era a confirmação de suas perguntas.

-Jovem Inuyasha, esse amor não está certo... não pode existir. Você vai se casar com a princesa de Stellar, e é ela a quem deve amar – disse em tom de sabedoria.

-Não vão me separar da Kagome! – disse num tom firme e dando as costas para o velho conselheiro saiu do salão principal.

Myuga balançou a cabeça ao ver o jovem príncipe deixar o ambiente; custava acreditar que realmente Inuyasha estivesse apaixonado pela princesa de Astúrias, definitivamente isso não seria uma boa coisa.

O olhar decidido do jovem príncipe não deixava dúvidas que esse amor era real; viu no olhar de Inuyasha o mesmo olhar apaixonado que vira em InuTaisho quando este lhe contara que estava apaixonado por Izayoi; e isso fez o velho conselheiro sentir um temor de ver novamente a mesma trágica história se repetir.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA **

**A música se chama 'Te vas' e o cantor é o Luis Fonsi.**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**Deixo a resposta no próximo capítulo, **

**OBRIGADO AOS LEITORES PELAS REVIEWS**


	18. CAP 17 A VOLTA DO PRINCIPE SESSHOUMARUU

CAPITULO 17 – A VOLTA DO PRINCIPE SESSHOUMAURU

Pela manhã Myuga e Kaede partiram para Astúrias acompanhados por dois guardas reais, InuTaisho havia autorizado Myuga a conduzir a velha senhora até Astúrias, pois acreditava, assim como Myuga, que se Kaede fosse sozinha Narak não permitiria que ela se aproximasse da jovem princesa.

Da janela do quarto Inuyasha os viu partir com grande pesar no coração, como gostaria de ir também, precisava estar com Kagome uma vez mais, nem que fosse apenas para vê-la; mas Myuga não o quis levar, antes de partir lhe disse deixara um bilhete explicando as razões para tal decisão, Inuyasha abriu novamente o bilhete o qual segurava tão firmemente entre os dedos.

"Jovem príncipe, sei o quando deseja ver a princesa de Astúrias, mas este não é o momento para isso; sabe o quanto a situação entre Astúrias e o reino do Norte está frágil, não seria prudente atiçar a ira do rei do Astúrias. Espero que entenda. Myuga"

Esperava que ele entendesse, mas entendesse o que? A única coisa em que pensava era em Kagome.

-Maldição por que ela tinha que ser essa princesa da lenda? – perguntou-se a si mesmo, entretanto não havia ninguém para responder; ninguém jamais poderia responder a essa pergunta.

Inuyasha virou-se e entrou novamente, tinha muitas coisas em que pensar, entre elas o casamento com Kikyo que estava a cada dia mais próximo de ocorrer; sim, apesar dos recentes acontecimentos terem se sobressaído às bodas com a princesa de Stellar a união dele a Kikyo aconteceria em menos de um mês; logo assim que Sesshoumauru voltasse.

Kagome entrou no salão e encontrou Narak e Kagura sentados tomando café da manhã.

-Bom dia minha jovem. Como passou a noite?

-Bem, obrigado – se limitou a responder Kagome

A jovem não sabia porque desde que soubera que Narak era seu tio, passara a não gostar dele; atribuía tal fato as atrocidades que ele cometia com o povo de Astúrias, atrocidades tamanhas que ultrapassavam as barreiras dos reinos e eram conhecidas pelos demais povos.

-Pedirei a Kagura que vá com você até o alfaiate real para lhe fazer alguns vestidos novos.

Kagura permaneceu indiferente ao comentário de Narak, ainda que parecesse que ela não houvesse gostado do fato de ter que acompanhar a moça até o alfaiate real.

-Não precisa... – mas antes que terminasse foi interrompida.

-Não fica bem uma princesa vestir trapos – dizendo isso levantou-se.

Kagura soltou um risinho, e a Kagome a olhou sem jeito. Sem se despedir Narak saiu da salão sendo logo acompanhado por Kagura, deixando Kagome sentada sozinha. Uma das criadas entrou no salão trazendo um copo de suco de frutas e colocou-o a frente de Kagome, Kagura deteve-se na porta de entrada do salão ao ver a criada colocando o suco na frente de Kagome.

-Tome um pouco de suco de frutas, você está muito magra para uma princesa – disse debochadamente.

Kagome chateou-se pelo comentário, e de um só gole tomou o copo de suco de frutas. Levantou-se em seguida da mesa, não quis comer nada. A jovem princesa decidiu voltar para seu quarto.

Depois de algumas horas de cavalgada Myuga e Kaede finalmente chegaram ao castelo de Astúrias, os guardas imediatamente os conduziram até o sala do trono onde Narak e Kagura se encontravam. O rei de Astúrias ficou um tanto surpreso ao ver entrar pela porta principal do palácio o conselheiro do reino do Norte acompanhado da babá de sua sobrinha.

-O que deseja? – perguntou Narak diretamente

-Vossa Alteza, vim trazer a dama de companhia de sua sobrinha a senhora Kaede – esclareceu Myuga.

-Dama de companhia? – Narak começou a rir alto e forçado – você quer dizer seqüestradora.

Na sal do trono havia alguns membros do conselho de Astúrias que começaram a fazer comentários entre si; Myuga não perdeu a compostura e continuou.

-Pelo o que fui informado essa senhora salvou a vida de sobrinha quando esta era apenas um bebê.

-E escondeu ela de mim durante todos esses anos

Novamente os membros do conselho cochicharam algo inaudível para os demais presentes. Myuga buscou alguma forma de rebater o que Narak dissera, mas não conseguia encontrar algo que pudesse dizer, já que Narak dissera a verdade.

-Entenda Vossa Alteza ela se apegou demais a garota – finalmente Myuga conseguiu pensar em algo.

Antes que Narak pudesse se pronunciar um dos membros do conselho se adiantou ao rei de Astúrias, tomando a palavra.

-Vossa Alteza, acreditamos que seria bom se a jovem princesa pudesse contar com a presença da senhora que cuidou dela durante todos esses anos, pelo menos enquanto está se adaptando a vida de princesa.

O homem do conselho logo percebeu a cara de desagrado de Narak com tal sugestão, mas não se importou e apenas sorriu.

-Se o conselho assim pensa – disse com irritação na voz – então não farei objeção a presença da velha senhora.

Realmente Narak não ficara satisfeito com tal sugestão, entretanto precisava aceitar, já que o conselho tinha grande influência sobre o povo de Astúrias e era por isso que Narak tinha que aceitar algumas coisas que não gostava apenas para agradar o conselho; sempre que o conselho se intrometia em seus planos o rei de Astúrias amaldiçoava seu irmão Kyberos por ter permitido que o conselho tivesse em mãos tais poderes.

Myuga olhou para Kaede que esboça um enorme sorriso.

-Kagura, acompanhe a babá até o quarto da jovem princesa.

Fazendo uma reverencia aos presentes Kagura saiu caminhando pelo salão sendo seguida por Kaede que carregava apenas uma pequena maleta.

-Creio que agora que já fez sua boa ação pretende voltar para as terras do Norte – disse Narak áspero olhando para Myuga.

-Na verdade pensava em passar a noite aqui como seu convidado. Já não sou mais tão jovem e a viagem de volta é bem cansativa.

Narak estava a ponto de recusar tal pedido, mas novamente o conselho se intrometera.

-Será uma honra recebe-lo em Astúrias – disse o porta-voz do conselho.

Myuga abriu um sorriso discreto; conseguiria passar a noite no castelo de Astúrias, esperava assim conseguir conhecer melhor o rei Narak.

InuTaisho correu para o exterior do castelo, a notícia dos guardas o alegrou muito. Viu entre a luminosidade do dia a figura imponente de um jovem próximo a seu alazão branco.

-Sesshoumauru ! – exclamou o rei feliz

-Essas terras continuam iguais, é como se nunca tivesse saído daqui – disse Sesshoumaru um pouco decepcionado

-Deve ser bem chato essas terras para alguém que já viajou pelo mundo – InuTaisho foi direto – mas acho que terá que se acostumar com elas.

-Ou talvez as deixe de presente para o meu meio-irmãozinho

-Inuyasha está comprometido com a princesa do reino de Stellar – comunicou a notícia

-Stellar? Hum um insignificante reino ao leste, perfeito para um meio-youkai viver escondido da sociedade.

InuTaisho sabia que a richa entre seus dois filhos era algo muito sério, mas acreditava que com o passar dos anos o mais velho deles se tornasse mais sábio a ponto de parar com as disputas pessoais que haviam entre eles, entretanto não era isso o que havia acontecido.

-Eu vou descansar – disse Sesshoumauru entrando no palácio

InuTaisho continuou do lado de fora do castelo, desejou que Myuga estivesse lá naquele momento apenas para aconselha-lo. Era um péssimo momento em que Sesshoumauru chegava, mal acabaram de superar a aparição da princesa de Astúrias, agora teria que enfrentar a volta de Sesshoumauru; algumas vezes InuTaisho comparava uma guerra entre dois reinos grandiosos com a rivalidade de seus dois filhos, e definitivamente quando se tratava de tomar uma posição preferia estar em meio a guerra entre os dois reinos.

Sesshoumauru caminhou pelos corredores escuros até chegar a sala do trono onde encontrou Inuyasha.

-Quanta honra vir me recepcionar

-Não precisa ficar tão honrado assim, vim apenas checar se as noticias eram verdadeiras – disse Inuyasha virando as costas

-Aliás meio-irmãozinho, parabéns pelas suas futuras bodas

Inuyasha lhe lançou um olhar mortal, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. InuTaisho apareceu pouco tempo depois.

-Inuyasha, vejo que já se encontrou com Sesshoumauru

-Huh, não foi um encontro agradável

Sesshoumauru virou-se para o pai e perguntou algo que lhe estava intrigado há alguns dias.

-Soube que a princesa de Astúrias estava escondida em nossas terras – foi direto ao ponto

Inuyasha o olhou sério.

-Sim – concordou InuTaisho

-E que o rei Narak está querendo as terras do extremo leste que pertencem a nós!

-Vejo que está bem informado dos assuntos do reino – elogiou InuTaisho

-Não preciso estar no reino para saber o que acontece dentro desses muros

-Nesse caso não precisa ficar aqui – disse Inuyasha áspero

-Não devia estar tão preocupado com a minha presença aqui, afinal em poucos dias vai se casar com a princesa de Stellar.

-O casamento foi adiado – disse InuTaisho com pesar

-Como assim? – Sesshoumauru parecia surpreso, mas Inuyasha estava ainda mais surpreso que o irmão.

-O reino de Stellar está passando por uma situação delicada, tropas de Astúrias fecharam as fronteiras do reino com as terras do extremo leste, isso porque o rei de Stellar se recusou a pagar as taxas por ele impostas.

-A situação está mais delicada do que eu pensava – disse Sesshoumauru

Inuyasha a par de toda a situação apenas acompanhava a conversa em silêncio.

-Não posso mais me abster de minha responsabilidade com aquelas terras, afinal as terras do extremo leste ainda pertencem ao reino do Norte! – disse InuTaisho de forma convincente e determinada – mandaria uma tropa para a região.

-Se o fizer o conflito será inevitável – disse Inuyasha participando da conversa.

Mais do que ninguém Inuyasha não queria uma guerra entre o reino do Norte e Astúrias.

-Essa situação não pode mais ser tolerada- InuTaisho estava firme em sua decisão

-Não podemos iniciar uma guerra contra Astúrias! – opôs-se Inuyasha

-Deveria preocupar-se com o futuro de Stellar, afinal vai ser o novo rei de lá – alfinetou Sesshoumauru

Inuyasha o olhou enviesado. No entanto Sesshoumauru estava certo, ele deveria ser preocupar mais com Stellar, afinal era o reino de sua 'noiva' Kikyo, mas não era essa a preocupação de Inuyasha, ele estava realmente preocupado com Kagome e Astúrias.

-A tropa partirá pela manhã – disse InuTaisho

-Eu irei com eles – disse Sesshoumauru

-O que? – perguntou InuTaisho incrédulo

-Eu vou com a tropa, vão precisar de alguém para liderar

-Sesshoumauru isso é loucura você é o futuro governante das terras do Norte, se algo lhe acontecer...

-Eu irei com a tropa, não suporto ficar presos nessas paredes – Sesshoumauru estava realmente decidido

-Eu também vou – disse Inuyasha

-O que? – InuTaisho não podia acreditar no que escutara – Isso é loucura!

- Como disse Sesshoumauru, tenho que cuidar dos interesses de Stellar – disse virando as costas em direção as escadarias que davam acesso aos aposentos.

InuTaisho estava pasmo com o que estava acontecendo a sua volta, seus dois herdeiros queriam partir para uma guerra, juntos; não sabia se deveria se preocupar com a guera com Astúrias ou com a guerra entre seus dois filhos. InuTaisho novamente desejou que Myuga estivesse no palácio.

OBRIGADO A TODOS QUE ENVIARAM AS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE ESTEJAM GOSTANDO DO RUMO DA HISTÓRIA!


	19. CAP 18 CONFLITO PELAS TERRAS DO EXTREMO

CAP 18 – O CONFLITO PELAS TERRAS DO EXTREMO LESTE

**CAP 18 – O CONFLITO PELAS TERRAS DO EXTREMO LESTE**

Kagome estava mais tranqüila uma vez que Kaede estava a seu lado. A velha senhora sentou-se numa cadeira próxima a lareira, o frio da noite era realmente incomodo para uma pessoa de idade avançada como ela, Kagome que estava na varanda olhando para o povoado que se estendia baixo a sua janela, entrou e caminhou até Kaede, sentou-se no chão próxima a velha senhora e deitou sua cabeça no colo dela; era assim que costumava a fazer na infância quando estava chateada com algo. A velha senhora começou a acariciar os cabelos da jovem, de alguma forma estranha Kagome se sentia em paz quando Kaede a embalava daquele jeito.

-Inuyasha queria ter vindo junto comigo para vê-la.

Kagome se afastou um pouco da velha senhora para poder olha-la; estava surpresa com o que Kaede acabara de lhe contar.

-Ele a ama – continuou a velha senhora.

-Ele me disse isso quando parti das terras do Norte – confessou Kagome – me prometeu que íamos ficar sempre juntos – Kagome estava um pouco encabulada em falar sobre esse assunto.

-Então quer dizer que ele finalmente criou coragem para lhe dizer isso? – perguntou com um sorriso divertido estampado no rosto.

-Como assim criou coragem para me contar? – Kagome estava surpresa com o que Kaede lhe contara.

-Minha jovem Inuyasha sempre a amou, ele apenas não sabia que o sentia.

-Como pode saber disso? – perguntou curiosa

-Não esqueça que eu era a babá dele – disse levantando-se – agora deve descansar.

Kagome levantou-se e foi direto para a cama, Kaede ajudou-a a ajeitar as cobertas.

-Durma em paz, jovem princesa.

A velha senhora voltou a sentar próxima ao fogo, e ficou por algum tempo olhando o baile das chamas sobre a madeira. Lembrou-se de uma conversa que tivera com Inuyasha.

FLASHBACK

Kaede estava arrumando algumas vestes no quarto do príncipe das terras do Norte quando este entrou pela porta com a cara amarrada.

-Jovem príncipe já voltou das bodas dos reis de Cestilla?

-Eu não sei porque tenho que participar dessas coisas! – disse irritado.

-Um casamento é um evento muito importante na vida de duas pessoas, representa a união do amor entre elas – explicou Kaede sabiamente.

-Bah! Só existem casamentos por interesses – Inuyasha já havia aprendido desde cedo que os interesses dos reinos se sobrepunham a qualquer sentimento.

-Como pode saber que é só por interesse que as pessoas se casam?

Inuyasha ficou sem resposta, e diante do silêncio do jovem príncipe Kaede continuou.

-Existem muitas formas de se amar uma pessoa. Sei que pensa que o fato das pessoas que se casam mal se conhecerem signifique que elas não se amem, mas se engana se pensa assim; o tempo, é ele quem vai dizer se ama ou não alguém.

-Feh! Eu não entendo nada do que diz!

-Quando você conhecer uma mulher que o deixe feliz apenas por sua presença, que o faça se preocupar com ela nas mínimas coisas e que te faça sentir que o dia que ela parta o seu mundo se acabe, então nesse dia conhecerá o amor.

Novamente Inuyasha calou-se diante das palavras de Kaede, e depois de algum tempo a encarou.

-É isso que significa amar alguém? – perguntou inocente

-Sim...Você já a conhece não é mesmo?

No entanto não houve resposta para essa pergunta, mas pelo olhar do jovem príncipe soube que a resposta era positiva, ele já conhecia a mulher da sua vida, e a velha senhora sabia que a mulher da vida do jovem príncipe era Kagome, mas também sabia que nenhum dos dois havia se dado conta disso ainda.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-"Minha querida, você e Inuyasha terão que lutar muito para ficarem juntos, espero que o amor que sintam seja realmente forte para enfrentar todos os obstáculos que se põe a frente desse sentimento."

Kaede sempre soube que o amor que Inuyasha e Kagome sentiam enfrentaria grandes problemas, antes mesmo que Kagome soubesse da verdade o amor deles era algo quase impossível, mas nunca pode proibir que isso acontecesse, primeiramente porque quando se deu conta disso eles já eram inseparáveis e depois porque sabia não se pode mandar nos sentimentos de uma pessoa.

...

Inuyasha não conseguiu dormir bem a noite toda, afinal havia dito a seu pai que iria para as terras do extremo leste com Sesshoumauru. O jovem príncipe levantou-se e foi até a grande janela de seu quarto de onde podia observar o pátio do palácio.

-"Kagome, eu não vou permitir que o reino do Norte e Astúrias iniciem uma guerra" – pensou o jovem que observava a agitação dos soldados próximos a entrada do palácio.

Inuyasha virou-se para porta ao escutar alguém batendo nela, a maçaneta girou suavemente e o jovem príncipe viu seu pai entrar no aposento, no entanto Inuyasha permaneceu imóvel e calado, sabia que seu pai tentaria impedi-lo de ir para as terras do extremo leste.

-Inuyasha, você não vai com Sesshoumauru – disse InuTaisho diretamente

-Bah! Não pode me impedir – desafiou

- O que pretende com essa atitude? Acha que o simples fato de estar lá vai fazer com que uma guerra entre Astúrias e as terras do Norte tenha início?

Inuyasha permaneceu calado, mas seu silêncio foi a confirmação de InuTaisho

-Saiba que se for as coisas só vão piorar, o rei Narak vai ser informado que meus dois filhos foram para a região, e isso gerará um conflito maior!

-Não posso ficar aqui de braços cruzados!

InuTaisho pensou por um tempo e enfim decidiu

-Inuyasha, você ficará aqui por enquanto; se as coisas piorarem e uma guerra começar, você irá para junto de seu irmão.

Foi a vez de Inuyasha pensar sobre a proposta.

-Está certo – disse decidido

InuTaisho sentiu uma satisfação muito grande afinal conseguira segurar o filho mais novo nas terras do Norte, o que não fora uma tarefa fácil, pelo menos Inuyasha ia ficar no palácio, esperava que quando Myuga retornasse conseguisse convencer o filho mais novo de se esquecer para sempre dessa tola idéia de ir para as terras do extremo leste.

...

Myuga estava no salão principal, aguradava a chegada de Narak que não tardou em aparecer imponente caminhando pelos corredores do castelo.

-Vossa Alteza, bom dia! – saudou Myuga

-Parece que já está de partida para as terras do Norte – retrucou o homem friamente

Myuga deu um largo suspiro

-Vossa Alteza terei que abusar da sua hospitalidade por mais um dia

-O que está dizendo?! – Narak estava incrédulo do que estava escutando

-Sim, meu pobre cavalo não amanheceu muito bem... – disse num tom pesaroso

-Podemos lhe emprestar um de nossos cavalos – respondeu Narak de pronto, era preferível perder um cavalo do que aturar a presença do velho conselheiro das terras do Norte mais um dia no palácio.

- Não Vossa Alteza – exclamou Myuga – além de abusar de vossa hospitalidade, ainda o faria me emprestar um de vossos cavalos. Não precisa se preocupar, já converseiro com o chefe conselheiro e ele me disse que não teria problemas se eu ficasse por aqui.

-Falou com o chefe conselheiro

-Sim Vossa Alteza, não quis aborrece-lo com problemas tolos – disse Myuga com convicção.

Sem se pronunciar a respeito Narak saiu da salão principal, sua expressão era uma mistura de raiva e ódio; mas Myuga não se importou com isso havia conseguido o que queria, ficar mais um tempo em Astúrias, pelo menos mais um dia.

...

Kaede havia descido para o terraço apenas próximo a hora do almoço, Myuga estava por lá observando a paisagem.

-Senhor Myuga, pensei que já tivesse partido para as terras do Norte

-Senhora Kaede estou muito preocupado em deixar Kagome aqui sozinha. Narak a tem nas mãos.

-Eu sei mas não podemos fazer nada – disse a velha senhora com pesar

-A jovem princesa deveria ter ficado baixo nossa proteção nas terras do Norte

-Narak jamais permitiria isso... ele a traria a força para Astúrias.

-Tem razão – concordou Myuga – eu não sei o que faremos de agora em diante. A propósito onde está a princesa

-Acordou meio indisposta hoje. Kagome está muito abatida, pudera o tanto que passou nesses últimos dois dias.

-Senhora Kaede precisa cuidar dela; Kagome pode ser a resposta para a paz entre os reinos. Narak está se tornando uma ameaça crescente as pequenas províncias e também a muitos reinos, entre eles o reino do Norte... Sinto que uma guerra entre o reino do Norte e Astúrias está prestes a acontecer.

-Isso seria terrível!

-Sim – concordou tristemente

-O que podemos fazer para evita-la? Narak nunca deixará que Kagome assuma o trono.

-A princesa Kagome terá plenos diretos ao trono que pertenceu a seu pai no dia que se casar... – disse Myuga sem pensar numa outra solução

-Casar? – perguntou Kaede espantada.

-Sim, Kagome tem que se casar com um príncipe de um reino forte que possa ajuda-la a recuperar o trono de seu pai – disse Myuga feliz em encontrar uma resposta para que Kagome assumisse o trono de Astúrias

-O jovem príncipe Inuyasha – disse a velha senhora num de voz baixo, Myuga olhou para ela com espanto

-Inuyasha se casar com Kagome? – perguntou como se quisesse confirmar o que escutara – isso seria...

-Uma solução para ambos os reinos. Senhor Myuga sei que também sabe o quanto Inuyasha ama Kagome.

-Amor? Inuyasha está comprometido com a princesa de Stellar, é com a princesa Kikyo que ele vai se casar – disse o conselheiro firme.

-Um casamento por interesses, e não por amor– disse a velha senhora sabiamente

-Essa união traria desonra para o rei InuTaisho que prometeu que seu filho se casaria com a princesa Kikyo

-A união de Inuyasha e Kagome traria a paz a muitos povos, principalmente ao povo de Astúrias o qual vem sofrendo durante muitos anos baixo a tirania de Narak

-Senhora Kaede as coisas não são tão simples...

-Para eles são – interrompeu Kaede – eles se amam e não vão ficar separados por muito tempo.

Myuga ficou calado diante das palavras de Kaede, ela tinha razão vira nos olhos de Inuyasha naquela noite que ele estava disposto a arriscar tudo pela princesa de Astúrias; Kagome e Inuyasha se amavam acima de tudo e de todos que eram contra a união deles. No entanto a situação não se apresentava nada fácil, ainda que a união deles pudesse representar a paz para as terras medievais, existiam muitas coisas que o distanciavam e os impediam de ficarem juntos.


	20. CAP 19 UMA UNIÃO PROIBIDA

CAPITULO 19 – UMA UNIÃO PROIBIDA

Myuga passou o resto da tarde circulando pelas terras do palácio, estava pensando no que ele e Kaede haviam conversado sobre a possível união de Kagome e Inuyasha, claro que a idéia era excelente na teoria, no entanto na prática as coisas se mostravam bem diferentes. Inuyasha estava comprometido com a princesa de Stellar e Kagome era a princesa de Astúrias que para completar estava sob a tutela de Narak, o qual jamais cederia a mão da jovem para o filho do rei das terras do Norte. Além disso havia as pessoas do reino de Astúrias, as quais Myuga não sabia se estavam ou não dispostas a aceitarem um meio-youkai como rei. Enfim a situação se mostrava bem complicada.

Passeando pelo jardim Myuga encontra Kagome sentada em um dos bancos, a jovem estava com o tronco levemente inclinado e tinhas as mãos cruzadas sobre o estômago. Ao avistar o conselheiro do reino do Norte, abriu um sorriso e com certa dificuldade levantou-se.

Senhor Myuga, que bom vê-lo – disse a jovem sorridente, mas Myuga não aparentava estar nada feliz.

Princesa Kagome o quanto ama Inuyasha? – perguntou diretamente

Por que está me perguntando isso? – respondeu a pergunta com outra.

Quanto o ama? – voltou a perguntar

Kagome abriu um discreto sorriso e respondeu

Como alguém pode medir o amor? – perguntou inocente

O ama... – disse num suspiro – sabe minha jovem eu nunca amei ninguém de verdade, acho que é por isso que tenho tanta dificuldade para compreender esse sentimento – desabafou.

Senhor Myuga, eu sei que fui criada como uma camponesa, e que talvez não tenha assim tantos conhecimentos sobre a vida; mas uma coisa eu tenho certeza há muitos anos, eu gosto do Inuyasha, nós sempre nos gostamos... nós crescemos juntos e brincamos juntos, partilhamos nossos sonhos e nossos medos – uma lágrima escorreu pela face da jovem – eu sei que existem muitas coisas que nos separaram nesse mundo, muitas regras sociais que nos impedem que ficarmos juntos, mas saiba que nada poderá me fazer deixar de amá-lo.

Myuga a olhou, a jovem mesmo com os olhos marejados mostrava a firmeza de seu olhar, e transparecia a sua decisão; um olhar firme e altivo, esse era o verdadeiro olhar da nobreza que não se deixava abater por nada.

E eu espero que nunca deixe de amá-lo – disse Myuga sinceramente

Kagome se surpreendeu com as palavras do velho conselheiro, o próprio Myuga se surpreendera com as palavras que saíram da sua boca, mas ele estava certo de que pela primeira vez em sua vida estava falando com o coração e não com a razão. Myuga se despediu de Kagome e continuou sua caminhada pelo jardim; Kaede talvez estivesse certa, a melhor coisa a ser feita era ajuda-los a ficarem juntos, mesmo que para isso fosse preciso pagar um preço muito alto, afinal Kagome e Inuyasha já estavam pagando esse preço há muito tempo.

..........................

Myuga evitou o jantar com Narak, preferiu se recolher cedo naquela noite. Havia passado o dia pensando em muitas coisas, dentre as principais estava a tal união de Inuyasha e Kagome, que representaria a paz para as terras medievais e a desonra para as terras do Norte. No entanto Myuga sabia que se Narak não fosse detetido não haveria um reino para Inuyasha governar; o rei de Astúrias já estava querendo colocar as mãos no reino de Stellar devido a proximidade deste com as terras do extremo leste, e para isso usaria a força: inavdiria o reino matando quem estivesse em seu caminho. O clima estava pesado entre os reinos medievais, a maioria estava temerosa frente ao poderio militar de Narak, e outros reinos mais fracos já haviam assinado alianças com Astúrias em busca de benefícios. Myuga estava certo que outros reinos mais se aliariam a Narak tornando-o ainda mais forte; o único reino o qual Narak deveria temer era o reino do Norte, sim se a guerra entre os reinos tivesse início com certeza os demais reinos se dividiram pelas alianças com Astúrias e o reino do Norte. O temor de um conflito entre dois reinos de grande magnitude dava mais importância ainda para o fato de que se ele quisesse evitar um conflito entre Astúrias e o reino do Norte, ele, Myuga, teria que convencer o rei InuTaisho a aceitar a união da princesa Kagome com o príncipe Inuyasha.

"InuTaisho terá que dar voz a razão, se não o fizer o reino de Stellar e o reino do Norte sofrerão as conseqüências." – pensou o velho conselheiro enquanto olhava as estrelas.

.................................

Narak mal havia conseguido dormir, a presença do conselheiro do reino do Norte era incomoda demais para ele, e esperava que Myuga fosse embora o mais rápido possível. O rei de Astúrias estava no salão principal quando viu entrar o chefe da guarda real de Astúrias, o ambiente estava vazio afinal ainda era muito cedo. O soldado se aproximou de Narak e o reverenciou.

O que quer Tyun? – perguntou friamente

Tenho notícias diretamente das terras do Norte – Narak se pôs atento para escutar – o príncipe Sesshouamuru voltou para as terras do Norte e partiu em seguida para as terras do extremo leste.

Narak abriu um sorriso malicioso e sinistro

Então InuTaisho não vai entregar as terras do extremo leste sem lutar

E senhor ainda tem mais – disse o homem com certa satisfação na voz, afinal não era todos os dias que Narak ficava tão alegre por uma notícia – InuTaisho também pretende enviar seu filho mais novo.

Uh Uh InuTaisho vai enviar seus dois filhos para a guerra! – gritou, e sua voz ecoou por todo o salão.

Kagome quase caiu da escada ao escutar Narak dizendo que o rei do Norte mandaria seus dois filhos para a guerra; Myuga que estava se dirigindo ao salão principal apressou os passos ao escutar a noticia ecoada.

Myuga chegou rapidamente ao salão e encontrou o rei de Astúrias sentado no trono, Kagome chegou um pouco depois de Myuga com uma expressão de espanto.

Vejam quem apareceu – disse olhando para Myuga, desviou o olhar para Kagome – Princesa acabo de ser informado que o rei InuTaisho pretende iniciar uma guerra contra Astúrias

Não! – Kagome abafou um gritinho

Myuga estava incrédulo do que escutara, em apenas dois dias que estava ausente do cargo de conselheiro InuTaisho já declarara guerra a Astúrias, sem antes consulta-lo.

Vossa Alteza, tenho certeza que existe um mal entendido...

Não acredito que haja, afinal o rei InuTaisho já enviou seu filho mais velho para confrontar meu exército nas terras do extremo leste, e agora pretende enviar o mais novo também.

"Inuyasha..." – Kagome não sabia dizer o que mais lhe assustava, o fato de uma guerra entre o reino do Norte e Astúrias ter início ou Inuyasha ir lutar numa guerra.

Isso não está certo... – sussurrou Myuga – Eu vou voltar para as terras do Norte – anunciou, apenas peço Vossa Alteza que não faça nada contra o reino do Norte, eu juro que isto é mal-entendido.

Eu não irei tolerar uma afronta direta por parte de InuTaisho – disse Narak altivo – lhe darei dois dias para que InuTaisho retire suas tropas de minhas terras, caso contrário, a guerra entre Astúrias e o reino do Norte terá início.

Myuga o olhou por algum tempo em silêncio, e assentiu com a cabeça.

Eu informarei o rei InuTaisho pessoalmente – disse virando as costas e saindo do salão.

Kagome estava imóvel, como uma estatua deixada no meio do salão principal, não conseguia entender porque Inuyasha ia ser enviado para essa guerra, e o mais importante, porque essa guerra iria acontecer. Despertando de seu transe Kagome olhou fundo para Narak e o desafiou.

Eu o proíbo de iniciar uma guerra com o reino do Norte – disse altiva

Narak lhe lançou um olhar fulminante

Princesa é o reino do Norte que está começando essa guerra – defendeu-se

Não pode... isso não é certo

Ainda é jovem e imatura para governar um reino – disse com desprezo.

Kagome o olhou, estava a ponto de responder-lhe a altura, mas decidiu calar-se. A jovem virou as costas e saiu pisando firme do salão principal; Narak apenas ria do jeito infantil da princesa.

...........................

Myuga partiu imediatamente para as terras do Norte; não podia permitir que uma guerra acontecesse entre os dois reinos.

rei InuTaisho porque enviou ... – Myuga se dava conta de algo naquele instante – enviou seu filho mais velho... Sesshoumauru está de volta!

Agora finalmente Myuga compreendia toda a história de tropas do reino do Norte estarem indo para as terras do extremo leste, Sesshoumauru estava envolvido nisso tudo.

Sesshoumauru ficou sabendo do conflito e decidiu vir defender as terras de seu pai – analisou Myuga enquanto cavalgava – é uma atitude típica do príncipe, mas ele não sabe o mal que causara com essa atitude.

.......................

Kagome entrou em prantos no quarto, Kaede assim que a viu se assustou.

Minha querida o que aconteceu?

A guerra entre Astúrias e o reino do Norte vai começar... Inuyasha vai ser mandado para lutar! – exclamou em meio a lágrimas – vovó Kaede como eu posso impedir que isso aconteça?

Princesa o que está dizendo é muito grave, o senhor Myuga sabe sobre isso

Sim, ele foi correndo para o reino do Norte para avisar o rei que ele tem 2 dias para tirar as tropas das terras do extremo leste caso contrário...

Precisa se acalmar, arrumaremos uma maneira de resolver esse assunto – tentou consolar a velha senhora.

Kagome se sentou na cadeira que ficava próxima a lareira e ficou algum tempo em silêncio olhando as cinzas que estavam na lareira, Kaede observava a moça com certo pesar. De repente a jovem ergueu o rosto para olhar Kaede nos olhos, e com o olhar decido e firme disse.

Eu vou falar com o Inuyasha.

Está maluca? Como vai conseguir sair do castelo

Eu não me importo, eu preciso vê-lo.

Princesa seja racional, se seu tio descobre...

Não posso permitir que Inuyasha vá lutar nessa guerra – disse a garota aflita

Ele é o príncipe, é seu dever lutar pelos interesses de seu reino.

Vovó Kaede Inuyasha não sabe lutar, vai acabar mo... – não se atreveu a continuar

Seu amor por ele é muito grande – a velha senhora a olhava com compaixão

A jovem apenas assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto limpava as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos.

Como se pode separar duas pessoas que se amam tanto assim? – perguntou Kaede a si mesma – eu vou ajuda-la, mas somente poderá sair do palácio amanhã pela manhã.

Obrigada – agradeceu esboçando um doce sorriso.

NOTA DA AUTORA

OBRIGADA A TODOS PELAS REVIEWS, EU LI TODAS COM MUITO CARINHO... VOLTAREI A POSTAR E PROMETO NÃO DEMORAR A POSTAR OS CAPITULOS.


	21. CAP 20 O LAGO

CAPÍTULO 20 – O LAGO

Kaede estava preocupada que Narak descobrisse que Kagome não estava no castelo, no entanto, não houvera maneira de impedi-la de fugir, desde que ela soube que o filho mais novo de InuTaisho também iria para as terras do extremo leste; ela não pode-se conter de ansiedade e preocupação.

A velha babá estava no quarto da princesa quando de repente alguém bateu na porta, o coração da velha senhora disparou, a passos lentos caminhou até a porta, abrindo apenas uma pequena fresta nela.

- Kagura

- Eu vim trazer o café da princesa já que ela não desceu – disse a jovem impaciente

- Eu peço que fale mais baixo; Kagome acordou indisposta e voltou a dormir – disse Kaede tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

Kagura olhou por cima do ombro da velha senhora e viu um amontoado de lençóis sobre a cama; ela acreditou que Kagome estava mesmo ali dormindo.

- Hum.. – ela abriu um sorriso irônico – É melhor deixá-la descansar – disse dando as costas para Kaede

A velha senhora sentiu um imenso alivio ao ver Kagura partir.

* * *

Inuyasha foi até o lago sozinho, logo o sol se poria no horizonte, era um espetáculo ainda mais bonito se observado daquele lugar mágico. O lago sempre lhe transmitia certa tranqüilidade e paz, desde que era pequeno, costumava a ir ao lago sozinho até o dia em que ele e Kagome ficaram amigos, e quando essa amizade foi ameaça Inuyasha encontrou no lago um lugar ideal para os encontros secretos deles.

Entretanto Kagome já não podia mais ir ao lago ver o por do sol como antes, muitas coisas haviam mudado desde daquela época, eles mesmo haviam mudado, a amizade dera lugar a paixão que ardia forte no peito e queimava nas chamas da solidão.

Inuyasha estava preocupado sabia que Narak com certeza mandaria seu exército para as terras do extremo leste, uma guerra prenunciada estava a caminho, Sesshoumauru dissera ao pai que iria lutar e ele prometera que iria com Sesshoumauru para a batalha, mesmo sobre a forte reprovação do velho conselheiro que não achava sábio o rei enviar seus dois filhos para a guerra, afinal se ambos morressem quem cuidaria dos interesses do reino? Mas Inuyasha não deixaria Sesshoumauru com toda a glória, e tampouco permitiria que a arrogância do irmão mais velho provocasse uma guerra entre os dois reinos. Dentro de dois dias, ele partiria para as terras do extremo leste ao lado do meio-irmão, já não importava qual seria seu futuro quando a única pessoa a qual ele desejara partilhá-lo estava muito longe dele. Inuyasha sentou numa pedra e em silêncio ficou observando as águas cristalinas e calmas do lago, o vento que soprou movimentou levemente a superfície da água e arrastou as folhas caídas das árvores como se estas fossem pequenas embarcações. O vento trouxe um doce aroma que fez com que Inuyasha despertasse de seu transe; ao olhar para trás, ele viu-a parada as suas costas. Estava linda como sempre, ainda que um pouco abatida e aparentemente cansada, mas ainda assim estava linda.

- Kagome – sussurrou

Queria perguntar a moça o que ela fazia ali, queria saber como ela estava, e como ela havia chegado ali, queria saber tantas coisas, mas todas essas perguntas pareciam não ter valor diante do fato de que ela estava ali a sua frente o observando com um doce sorriso nos lábios. Caminhou ao encontro da jovem e passando as mãos pela sua cintura a abraçou, o doce perfume que ela exalava entrou por suas narinas; Kagome deixou os seus braços ao redor do pescoço do jovem príncipe, finalmente ela estava ali junto a ele.

Não eram precisos palavras para expressar o que ambos estavam sentindo naquele momento, talvez não houvesse palavras que pudessem descrever os sentimentos em toda a sua contemplação.

- Inuyasha, eu senti a sua falta

O jovem príncipe a abraçou ainda mais apertado, trazendo-a ainda mais junto de seu corpo.

- Eu também Kagome, eu também.

A jovem desvencilhou-se do abraço para poder olhar o velho amigo nos olhos.

- Por que vai para as terras do extremo leste? – ela o repreendeu - Inuyasha, por acaso pretende lutar contra o exército de Astúrias?

Inuyasha lançou um olhar divertido desfazendo por completo o abraço, então ela havia voltado por causa de sua ida para as terras do extremo leste. Kagome podia ter se transformado na princesa de Astúrias, mas no fundo era a mesma garotinha que ele conhecia há tantos anos, a mesma garotinha que se preocupava com ele nas mínimas e nas máximas coisas.

- Veio me passar um sermão? – retrucou fazendo uma cara de sério.

- Você merece! Inuyasha que idéia absurda é essa de ir para as terras do extremo leste? Uma guerra está prestes a acontecer lá!

- Por isso mesmo preciso ir com o exército das terras do Norte.

- Não seja idiota! Você nunca lutou numa guerra antes, morreria antes da luta começar.

- Oras Kagome não me subestime, eu sei lutar muito bem – gabou-se

- Ah! Como você é teimoso – disse a jovem furiosa, realmente Inuyasha sempre fora bem firme em suas idéias 'absurdas' – Eu nem sei porquê me arrisquei tanto vindo aqui.

Inuyasha pegou na mão da jovem e puxou-a para junto de si, novamente Kagome sentiu seu coração acelerar.

- Kagome, não precisa se preocupar eu ficarei bem – sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido.

Deixando-se levar pela emoção do momento, Kagome voltou a abraçar Inuyasha.

- Não quero que aconteça nada com você, não sabe o quanto eu preciso de você.

O jovem príncipe a afastou um pouco de seu corpo, e colocou a mão direita sobre a bochecha úmida da moça, Kagome fechou os olhos e Inuyasha a beijou. Finalmente estavam juntos depois de muito tempo.

- Eu prometi que íamos ficar sempre juntos, então pare de chorar.

Kagome abriu um sorriso terno, realmente Inuyasha lhe prometera naquela noite no bosque eles iam estar sempre juntos e era essa esperança que a mantinha firme ante todas as dificuldades. O crepúsculo chegou e as primeiras estrelas surgiram no céu; no entanto eles pareciam não se importar com isso. A lua cheia começava a aparecer e sua luz iluminava as terras do lago, seu brilho resplandecia sobre a superfície cristalina do lago como se esse fosse um espelho.

............

Narak estava sentado no jardim, havia regressado do vilarejo a pouco.

- Narak vejo que já retornou

- Kagura, o que faz aqui? Não disse para ficar de olho em Kagome – repreendeu o homem

- Huh! Em breve a garotinha não vai ser mais preocupação – disse altiva – Parece que hoje ela acordou bem indisposta

- Perfeito. Cuide de tudo, eu tenho uns assuntos a resolver.

Narak levantou-se e saiu cruzando o jardim; era sempre assim que acontecia, Narak a deixava sempre com o trabalho sujo nas mãos. Entretanto dessa vez não importava, assim que a princesa deixasse de ser um obstáculo para os planos de Narak, ela iria pedir-lhe em troca de seu silêncio a sua liberdade, já não queria mais seguir executando os planos sujos de Narak.

* * *

Nas terras do Norte Myuga estava na sala do trono pensativo, quando InuTaisho cruzou o salão em direção ao conselheiro.

- Myuga estive lhe procurando – disse o rei

- Vossa Alteza muito me preocupa o que me contou a respeito de Inuyasha querer ir para as terras do extremo leste.

- Eu também estou preocupado com essa história absurda de meu filho. Eu não entendo essa determinação em ir para o meio de uma possível guerra... Inuyasha não foi criado para lutar como um soldado – InuTaisho parecia bem preocupado – e se o que Narak disse é verdade não teremos outra opção que um embate contra Astúrias.

Myuga prestava atenção em cada palavra do rei e finalmente compreendeu algo.

- Vossa Alteza acho que sei porque Inuyasha quer ir para as terras do extremo leste – disse abrindo um sorriso

- Então me conte Myuga, apenas não me diga que ele está preocupado com o reino de Stellar

- Na verdade ele está preocupado com o reino de Astúrias

- O que? Inuyasha se preocupando com o inimigo?

- Não está preocupado com o rei Narak, e sim com a sobrinha dele!

- Myuga tem algo a me contar? – perguntou InuTaisho que estava alheio da real situação.

- Vossa Alteza o jovem príncipe Inuyasha ama a princesa Kagome de Astúrias – disse simplesmente

- Meu filho está louco?! – InuTaisho estava surpreso por saber de tal fato.

InuTaisho não entendia como seu filho pudesse ter se apaixonado por uma camponesa.

- Vossa Alteza sabe como são os corações dos jovens, aventureiro e imprudente – tentou consertar Myuga

- Myuga, Inuyasha está comprometido com a princessa de Stellar e é somente nela que deve pensar como mulher e futura esposa.

O velho conselheiro reconhecera na hora as palavras de InuTaisho, sabe muito bem quem havia sido as havia proferido pela primeira vez, ele, era ele o autor de tais palavras. Myuga olhou sério para InuTaisho como jamais ousara olhar para o rei.

- Vossa Alteza há muitos anos eu cometi um grave erro ao aconselhar um jovem apaixonado, e o fiz pagar por meu erro. Não cometa o mesmo erro com seu filho... Permita que dessa vez seja real. – implorou o velho conselheiro

InuTaisho o olhou com pesar.

- Se a mulher que meu filho estivesse apaixonado fosse uma camponesa eu poderia compreendê-lo e apoiá-lo, mas sabe melhor do que eu que a vida levou meu filho e essa jovem para caminhos opostos... Narak nunca permitiria que esse casamento se realizasse, além disso, Inuyasha deu a sua palavra a princesa Kikyo que se casaria com ela.

Myuga o encarou com um olhar altivo.

- Inuyasha lutará por esse amor!

- Deixe-o lutar, no fim saberá que sua luta foi em vão – disse InuTaisho virando as costas e saindo do aposento

Myuga olhou a sala do trono vazio e começou a murmurar consigo.

- Dessa vez Vossa Alteza o senhor está enganado... Seu filho é mais forte do que pensa... Eu não sei como, mas esses dois jovens ainda vão conseguir o que desejam, e eu vou ajudá-los.

Não importava o que o destino havia planejado para o jovem casal, mas Myuga estava disposto a enfrentar o que fosse a fim de permitir que esse amor pudesse ser real; sabia o quanto InuTaisho havia sofrido por Izayoi e por isso não permitiria que Inuyasha e Kagome tivesse o mesmo destino.

**Obrigado a todos os leitores pelos reviews e desculpem o longo tempo sem postar. Tentarei não tardar mais tanto para postar.**

Eis as respostas a algumas reviews

**Bruna-yasha – estou continuando.**

**Lune Cullen e Liaah Taisho – desculpe pelos travessões, foi uma falha de configuração do começo que nunca consertei, ficarei mais atenta a partir de agora e tentarei corrigir essas antigas falhas. Que bom que gostou.**

**Danda jabur – só o fato deles serem de reinos diferentes já é um gde problema, mas o k é bonito é k o amor dos dois é capaz de superar qq rivalidade entre os reinos. Agora fique tranqüila k eu vou postar até o final.**

**Tatiane – espero que não tenha morrido de curiosidade, sua review é de abril. Estou continuando.**

**Krol-chan – deixa um pouco de lagrimas para o final :P. A história ainda vai ficar + bonita.**

**Anny-chan – fico feliz que esteja gostando. Continue torcendo pelo casal k kem sabe no final isso aconteça.**

**Carolshuxa – depois de tantos "continua" não dava p/ não ocntinuar, não é msm? K bom k está curtindo essa história k vai ficar + bonita a cada cap.**

**Pequena rin – vc resolveu fácil a fic, mas não deu o seu final para o Narak... ele é o gde problema da história.**

**Aline Higurashi e Kaori-sann – esse seu Inuyasha está mto revolucionário... fugir com a fortuna do reino... **

**Sophie – que bom que gostou do cap. **


End file.
